º Flowers º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: EPILOGO Como cualkiera, Horokeu y Ren son dos sujetos inspirados en sus propios asuntos. Se conocen, se gustan y ¿qué? Sólo buscan ser algo especial en cierto lugar especial.
1. Notas Rápidas

**º ****Flowers º**

_(Flores)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 28 de Abril de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Horokeu**x**Ren, Hao**x**Lyserg, Yoh**x**Anna

**Advertencia:** Ninguna por ahora

**Summary:** Como cualquier persona, Horokeu y Ren son un par de sujetos inspirados en sus propios asuntos. Se conocen, ¿y qué? Sólo buscan ser algo especial en cierto lugar especial, además, a ambos le gustan las flores. 'Aunque no lo creas, me encantan las flores' 'A mi también'…

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Capítulo I: Notas Rápidas**

No podría asegurarlo, pero estaba seguro que era muy temprano. Había apagado el despertador desde la noche anterior, estaba bastante aburrido de ese insoportable y monótono _tic-tac_ que jamás me dejaría dormir dentro de estas extensas paredes azules. Azules, si, azules como las había mandado pintar hace un mes; más oscuras que el cielo en ese instante y más claras que los ojos del inocente que viene a casa casi a diario.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, dándome cuenta que el viento, el cual movía las cortinas claras de mi habitación, me avisaba que debía apresurarme o la escuela cerraría sus puertas.

Odio la escuela. Si, la detesto por ser tan parca, por ser tan ordinaria, por ser tan…

-¡REN!-

Genial, la melodiosa voz de mi hermana había interrumpido mi monólogo. Bien y mal; pude haberme drogado automáticamente de solo estar pensando en aquello. Me levanto de la cama para frotarme la nariz, costumbre que solo mi padre podría explicar como una de esas adquisiciones inconscientes. ¿Qué le pasa? Solo soy alérgico.

-Alérgico…-

-¡REN!-

-¡YA ESTOY DESPIERTO!-

-¡No me grites!-

Genial. Ahora yo soy el que grita.

-Si, al parecer yo soy el que grita, ¿verdad?-

Y, en eso, la puerta. Estoy seguro que era Jun, mi hermana mayor.

-Ya me desperté, hermana.-

-Rency, llegarás tarde a la escuela.- Me habló desde afuera; yo aún trataba de moverme pero me era imposible. Al parecer era de esos días en los que nada más importa que sentir aire en tus pulmones y el poder ver el piso limpio de tu habitación quiere decir que aún estás vivo en el mundo. -¿No viste la hora?- Nuevos golpeteos. Entonces, me levanto a abrirle; ese maldito toqueteo de puerta me molesta tanto, a veces es insoportable.

-No iré a la escuela, Jun.- Le dije. Sorbí por la nariz.

-¿Cómo está eso que no irás?- Me preguntó elevando una ceja y, ¡bingo!, ambas manos en las caderas. Estaba molesta. –Explícate.-

-Simple y concreto: no iré.- Nuevo sorbo. No sé que sucedía, apenas y eran como las seis de la mañana y yo ya empezaba con mi manía patológica.

-¡Irás, Ren!-

-No, Jun, no iré.- Le espeté con calma. Luego, me retiré de la puerta, dejando el espacio libre para que ella entrara y siguiera reclamándome. A veces, creo que las mujeres son los seres más tercos y escasos que existen; me desesperan.

-Bueno, está bien.-

Bien, se rindió. Sonrisa de mi parte.

-Pero dime porqué no quieres ir.-

Gracias, Dios, gracias.

-Hubieras persistido con el '¡Irás, Ren!'.- La remedé sin verla. –Era un poco más sufrible.-

-¡Ren Tao!- Me gritó, yo giró con paciencia a verla. Jamás me verá con una de esas actitudes rebeldes, eso es de cobardes que se dicen valientes.

-Ay, ¿qué?- Le respondí con reticencia. Me acababa de levantar y el sueño aún no se me iba. Rasqué la parte trasera de mi cabeza, rozando sin querer las argollas que colgaban de mi oreja derecha, solo dos. –No grites, Jun…-

-¡Grito y vuelvo a gritar!- Ya nos dimos cuenta, hermana. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Ah, pues, nada.-

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Esta vez había sido fuerte y mi pobre extremidad había sido capturada por sus manos. La retiré de inmediato. -¡Ren!-

-¿Qué te pasa? No me asustes así, ni que fuera lo peor del mundo.-

-¡Faltar a la escuela está mal!-

-¿Porqué está mal, Jun?-

-¡Porque si!-

-No entiendo.-

-¡Ren, entiende!-

-No, no entiendo.-

5, 4, 3, 2…

-¡Demonios, Ren!-

Kabum…ja.

-Haz lo que se te pegue la gana, luego, cuando aplaces el año, no vuelvas llorando.-

-Yo no lloro, hermana.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-Deberías disculparte.-

-¡Yo no hice nada malo!- Exclamó moviendo las manos exageradamente. -Fue él quién empezó, ¡y no pretendo escupirle ninguna maldita disculpa a ese pesado que tengo por hermano!-

-Ok.-

-¡'Ok' nada, Tamao!- Y se giró por segunda vez, su interlocutora se hizo para atrás al verse amenazada por un ramo de violetas cerró la boca de inmediato. -¡Horokeu es un idiota! ¡No sabe tratar a una mujer, es un bruto!-

-Pero es lindo…-

-Duh, lo dices sólo porque te gusta desde que tienes cerebro, mujer, no por otra cosa.-

-Digo que es lindo, es decir, guapo.-

Y Pilika Usui, una de las asistentes de aquel lugar emitió una expresión de horror, asco, una mueca vomitiva que, fácilmente, ofendió a Tamao Tamamura.

-Asco, Tamao, asco.-

-¡Lo dices porque es tu hermano!- Pilika elevó una ceja en cuestión. –¡Y deja de apuntarme con esas flores!-

Pilika las observó unos segundos y, al instante las bajó, sonriendo como boba.

-Ups, perdón.-

-¿Pedido para la 'secretaria' deseada?- Preguntó acompañando su curiosidad con unas risitas burlonas. Pilika la acompañó sin dejar de acomodar el ramo entre sus manos.

-No, esta vez la tarjeta será poco menos grosera.- Miró un segundo a Tamao con una sonrisa. –No tendrá frases compuestas por palabras como 'linda zorra' o cosas por el estilo; el tipo es adorablemente soez.- Comentó por último con una mueca de extrañeza.

Y arreglo estaba listo. Se lo pasó a Tamao para que le pusiera el lazo.

-Adorablemente soez, Pilika, tratas de ligártelo cada vez que llama.-

-Eso no importa, ¡es por teléfono!- Elevó los hombros mientras veía a Tamao. –No me conoce.-

-Algún día lo hará.-

-¡No, no lo hará!- Y empezó a alejarse. –Nunca seré su 'linda zorra de fin de seman-- ¡Ay, bruto!

Empujón de la mañana. Tamao Tamamura, quien miraba desde unos metros, pensó que ya se había tardado.

-¡Perdón, Pily, estaba distraído!-

-¡¿Cuándo no estás distraído?!- Le gritó con fuerza, luego lo hizo a un lado. –Muévete, tarado.- Y desapareció con una de sus tantas minis de jean ondeándose sobre sus blancas piernas. Su hermano suspiró con resignación antes de avanzar hasta la muchacha frente a él.

-¿Qué decía de ser la zorra de alguien?- Ambos rieron. –Pilika está loca, Dios…- Y un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios.

-En estos tiempos, el tener dieciséis años es como nacer nuevamente.-

-Tienes razón, ya no sé quién diablos es.-

-Ha cambiado.-

-Si, lo ha hecho.- Comentó de corrido. Y allí iba comenzado una conversación con la muchacha sin darse cuenta y, también, empezaba a olvidar por completo que debía hacer una entrega especial como cada dos días lo hacía. Veía una Tamao con veinte años parada a su lado sin hacer más que sonreír y armar un bonito moño blanco para sujetar unas diez violetas y unas cuantas hojitas verdes con ellas. Se veía bonito. –¿Son para el sujeto de las cinco?-

Tamao rió un poco ante eso. Pilika lo consideraba adorablemente soez y Horokeu lo veía como, simplemente, el sujeto de las cinco. ¿Por qué? Solo llamaba a las cinco todos los lunes para hacer los pedidos de la semana: violetas para la mesera número cuatro del bar del centro.

-Oye, ¿qué harás esta noche?-

Horokeu dudó en mirarla: ¿Una cita? ¿Hoy? ¿Con Tamao?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-¿Si?- Sabía que respondiendo con una pregunta, Tamao no quedaba como la niñita tímida y llorona que no aceptaba las negativas, y eso Horokeu lo sabía. –Supongo que eso quise decir.- Aplacó al final, cuando sintió que sus manos terminarían por romper el lazo de lino que llevaba trabajando hace unos minutos.

Y el muchacho sonrió como siempre lo hacía: sincero y calmado.

-Sabes que no te puedo decir que no.-

-Lo sé.-

El chico tomó aire antes de contestarle.

-Pero será un 'tal vez' por ahora.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Solo tal vez, Tamao, tal vez.- Y se despidió de ella con un rápido beso en la mejilla. Tenía algunas cosas que atender y otras que cumplir por el resto del día y, según su mente recordaba, existía una, en particular, que en su agenda marcaba las ocho de la mañana, siempre, y que figuraba 'atender' y 'cumplir' al mismo tiempo. Que dilema…

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¡REN!-

-¿Y ahora qué, Jun?- Mordí mi manzana. ¿Qué no podía dejarme en paz? –Déjame en paz, mujer.- Si, como dije, deseaba que me dejara en paz por lo menos cinco minutos en los que, tal vez, podría ir al baño tranquilo. Pero sería imposible. Estaba en casa porque había faltado a la escuela, simplemente no quería ir, y me encontraba ocupado en nada.

Era…divertido.

Sonrisa de mi parte. Además, lo estaba esperando.

-¡Levántate de ahí, niño!- Exclamó acercándose hasta que, por fin, logró sostener un lado de mi chaqueta. Tiró de ella sin delicadeza.

-¡Ya no soy un niño!-

-¡Pues te comportas como tal!- Y volvió a tirar de ella.

Ambos estábamos en la sala, bueno, en un principio solo estaba yo y ella debía llegar en cualquier momento para decirme o hacerme algo. No era que hubiera usado alguna habilidad especial, solo sé que lo hará. Es Jun.

-Ya Jun…- Me solté y, de pronto, el timbre. No pude evitar mirar el reloj de pulsera que portaba en mi mano derecha: las ocho en punto. Aquello me hizo sonreír de repente, sin darme cuenta, ¡sin siquiera ordenarle a mi cerebro que lo hiciera! Las manos de Jun aún sujetaban parte de mi vestimenta, pero dejaron de hacerlo al momento que me levanté de mi lugar.

Era él. Sabía que era el chico este que traía las flores para las clases de mamá, sabía que estaría oliendo a ese extraño aroma que combina una deliciosa colonia con el sutil y siempre presente sentir de las flores, sabía que, igual que siempre, haría que estornudara…

-Es él.- Murmuré dejando mi manzana a un lado, sin ocuparme por considerar la presencia de mi hermana allí.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, iré a abrir.- Comenté, ya llegando a la salida de la sala alfombrada. Mis pies tocaron el frío piso de madera y mis ojos estaban fijos en la puerta que quedaba a unos cinco metros.

-No, yo iré.- Y me quedé quieto, volteando a mirarla como si hubiera crecido un par de metros sobre mi cabeza, totalmente intimidante. –Yo iré.-

Silencio en mi garganta. El timbre sonó de nuevo.

-Si, lo que sea.- Y me propuse a devolverme a mi lugar inicial, el cual estaba sobre el sillón más grande de la sala, pensando en que tendría que esperar hasta pasado mañana para poder admirar su linda sonrisa, si, aquella que seguramente esconde tras ese bonito paquete de flores multicolores. Es que…tenía una linda sonrisa y yo sólo podía decir que la tenía porque ahora no podría verla sino hasta dentro de dos días.

Dos días para mí es un maldito siglo interminable…

-Carajo…-

-Sé que te gusta, Rency.-

La miré de manera despectiva al estar ella frente a mí. Qué le importaba, demonios…

-¿Y eso a ti qué, Jun?-

-No seas tan hostil conmigo, Ren.-

-Qué diablos, voy a abrir la puerta.-

¡Y qué diablos! Yo hacía lo que se me pegaba mi regalada gana y lo que ella quería ahora era ver y oler a ese individuo tan bello. Porque era guapo y yo, que no suelo fijarme en detalles odiosos, sé lo diferente que brillan sus ojos al verme, lo sé.

-…-

Solo oigo los pasos de Jun detrás de mí, siguiéndome en mi camino hacia la puerta de entrada. No quiero voltear a verla siquiera, sé que está portando esa cara de antipática.

-Hola.- Y le sonrío. Nunca le sonrío a nadie que poco conozco y que poco ha hablado conmigo, pero lo hago y ya.

-Buenos días, Ren. Señorita Jun.-

-Hola Horokeu.- Si, supongo que su cara, así como su voz, no tienen ni la más mínima gracia esta mañana. No importa, ella no importa. El solo me está observando a mí desde que abrí la puerta y aquello si era importante.

-Vete, Jun.- Balbuceé girando un poco mi rostro para verla. Ella frunció el ceño, ofendida obvio. -¡Vete!- Digo un poco más fuerte, lo cual, al parecer, surtió efecto. Ella se acercó al muchacho de cabellos celestes, recibió el paquete de flores y surcó el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Así estaba mejor. Ahora estábamos solos…

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?-

-No quise.- Le respondí. Él rió, divertido por mi respuesta tan desinteresada. –No veo cual es el problema de faltar; nadie me echará de menos, estoy seguro.-

-¿Ni siquiera tu novia?-

Bien, eso me hizo hacer una mueca en forma de sonrisa mas no pude reírme. Lo que estaba diciendo era típico de—

-¡ACHUU!-

-Ja, salud.-

-Perdón, son las…- Pausa para sorber por la nariz y apretar los ojos, tratando de impedir que lagrimearan. –Soy alérgico al polen.-

Sonrisa suya. Yo sorbí por la nariz.

-Lo sé.- Pausa para mirarme. -Que lindo…- Abrí los ojos. ¿Me había dicho lindo? –Un gatito con alergia a las flores.- Y con aquella sonrisa tan tierna y tan seductora no hizo más que acariciar fugazmente mi mejilla, dejándola roja, supongo, como si su dedo pulgar se tratara de un marcador.

Necesitaba aire…mucho…

Batí mi mano frente a mi rostro. Además de querer bajar el sonrojo, debía lograr apartar ese odioso fastidio de mi nariz y Horokeu no deja de mirarme y tocarme.

Bueno, no me estaba tocando ya, pero podía sentir sus manos todavía sobre mi rostro.

Demonios…

-Estoy enfermo.- Murmuré para mí, obviando el hecho de haber pensado en voz alta. Escuché su risa nuevamente, aquello me hizo verlo a los ojos.

Mierda, se veía tan…tan… ¡tan bien!

Y ahora me estoy preguntando cuántas veces habré dicho eso desde la primera vez que lo vi por mi ventana hace un mes, bajando de su moto, la cual estaciona, siempre, frente a mi casa. Es de un azul marino y combina a la perfección con sus jeans desgastados.

-¿Has probado algún medicamento? ¿Algún antihistamínico?-

-No sirven, ninguno, pero no me pasa muy seguido.-

-¿Seguro?-

-¿Por qué siempre quieres saber si estoy seguro de todo lo que digo? No soy un idiota retrasado, Horokeu.-

Risa de su parte ante mi frustración.

-No lo sé, quizá sea la costumbre que tengo con mi hermana.- Iba a decir algo acerca de la muchacha, pero me callé al ver que él iba a decir algo más. –Creo que va a la misma escuela que tú.-

-Quizá, ¿cómo se llama?-

-Pilika Usui.-

Hice una mueca de desagrado tan solo escuchar ese nombre. Si, era ella, la misma mocosa loca de cabellos azules… ¿cómo no noté el parecido antes? Pensé que mi enamoramiento era lo bastante serio como para notar con suma facilidad que tenían bastante parecido.

-Ah, la conozco.- Hablé sin ganas. El sujeto lo notó.

-Parece que no se llevan bien.-

-Yo no me llevo bien con ella, pero ella parece llevarse muy bien conmigo; es extraño.-

-No entiendo.-

-Yo tampoco.-

El rió, yo sonreí. ¿Es que acaso debía hablar incoherencias sólo para escuchar su risa? Si que estás mal, Ren Tao, estás mal. Pero, bueno, igual y soy malo contando chistes.

-En realidad, es problemática.-

-Lo sé.-

-Está loca.-

-Eso también lo sé.- E iba a reírse otra vez. Tengo suerte. –Sólo falta que menciones que te ama.-

-Si, lo sé, eso también está mal…- Hablé con cierta preocupación en la voz mientras rascaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza; no quería… No, en realidad, no quería que él supiera que la muchacha esta tenía cierto interés en mí. Sé como son los buenos hermanos, son eso: buenos, tan buenos como para dejar que los pequeños coman de todo el pan que queda en la mesa.

-¿Le gustas?- Preguntó directo. Ahora, ¿dónde había quedado la cochina alergia cuando la necesitaba?

¿Qué le digo?

-Nadie dijo eso.-

Claro: negarlo.

-Lo diste a entender.- Repitió con una ceja levantada, dándome a entender que no se tragaría ni una maldita palabra de lo que decía. Rayos, parecía el estúpido tenis de palabras que suelo tener con Anna antes de empezar cualquier discusión sin sentido. Observé sus ojos otra vez y ya no mostraba ese brillo diferente en su mirada, ya no sentía su mirada dirigida a mí, podía sentir que la dirigía solamente al recuerdo de su hermana loca. Esto no podía estar pasando exactamente cuando ya había puesto sobre el tapete su interés por mí. Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía dejar que la existencia de ese ente travieso se metiera entre nuestra…

-Yo no dije que le gustara, estás mal, tío.-

-¿Seguro?-

Mirada reprochadora de mí parte. Dios, ¿insistía en preguntar aquello?

-Si, seguro; y será la misma respuesta para todo lo que vallas a preguntar luego.-

-¿Incluso si te pido una cita para esta noche?-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¡Horokeu, tenemos tres entregas retrasadas!- Gritó la mujer en cuanto lo vio estacionar la motocicleta frente a la tienda. El muchacho que llegaba sonreía de oreja a oreja, sin siquiera oír los reclamos que le enviaban. -¡Oye, idiota!-

-¡YA, mamá!- Exclamó al sentir el golpe. –Mira como arruinas las flores…-

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Haciendo una entrega, obvio.-

-¿Y te tardaste media hora? ¡¿Media hora?!- Pregonó señalando con molestia el reloj en su mano. Lo golpeaba con su índice derecho, el cual estaba forrado con cierta cinta gruesa para proteger sus dedos. -¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Haciendo una entrega, ya te lo dije.-

-Estás mintiendo, ¡lo sé!-

-Claro que no.- Y, enviándole una sonrisa tranquila, emprendió camino hacia la parte de atrás del largo mostrador que allí se montaba. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó tirada cerca de unas cajas.

-¡No dejes tiradas las cosas, niño!-

-¡Tengo 21 años, mamá!-

-¡Qué me importa, recógela!-

-Si, si…-

_-De acuerdo, y sí, estoy seguro.-_

_-Genial.- Sonrisa suya y, aunque se tardó más de lo esperado en responder, era obvia su respuesta. Entonces, él sacó un pequeño papelito de su bolsillo: era una tarjeta de la florería. –Tengo…clases hasta las 8 y…pasaré por ti como en media hora, ¿está bien?- Dijo, mientras que escribía algo en la tarjeta colorida que le iba a entregar. –Toma, es mi número de móvil.-_

_-Bien.- Contestó el chico. Luego lo miró a los ojos. -¿Qué estás estudiando?-_

_-Ingeniería.-_

-¡Hermano! ¡Deja de soñar que te estoy hablando!-

-¿Pilika?-

-¡No, la otra!- Zape en la frente. –Claro que soy yo, tonto. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó con extrañes.

-Estaba haciendo una entrega.-

-Ah, está bien.- Luego, la chica, antes de irse, le entregó un papel con algo escrito. -Te llamó Haito lindo.-

-Hao para ti.- Ella logró sacar una de sus extrañas sonrisas. -¿Qué quería?-

-Hablar contigo, por supuesto; dijo que te llamó al móvil, pero no contestaste.-

-¡Ah! Ya sé que es lo que quería.- Comentó con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y emprender camino hacia la parte trasera del lugar.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó curiosa, obligándolo a que detuviera su paso sin siquiera tocarlo. Horokeu volteó solo su rostro por sobre su hombro.

-Flores, claro.-

La muchacha parecía decepcionada, lo cual logró exteriorizar con un muy audible gemido de desgracia.

-¿Tiene novia?-

-Novio, en realidad, es un lindo chico de la facultad de arquitectura.- Pilika no dijo nada, esto hizo reír a su hermano con ganas. –¡Pues lo siento! Al parecer es más lindo que tú.-

-¡Oye!-

Él no le hizo caso, en cambio, estuvo pensando en preguntar acerca de algo.

Horokeu Usui era de esas personas que se pierden por un momento en su propia galaxia para luego fruncir el rostro con extrañeza y preguntar como quién no quiere la cosa. Así es que no pudo mantener su boca cerrada ante la curiosidad que lo embargaba desde hace unos minutos, desde que estuvo charlando en el pórtico de la casa de Ren.

Rency había mencionado algo.

-¿Conoces a un muchacho llamado Ren Tao?-

Su hermana se detuvo en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y fijó sus grandes ojos azules en él. Este tan solo la siguió observando en silencio, esperando por alguna respuesta que, además de quitarle la duda, lo dejara tranquilo.

-¿Cómo sabes de Rency-Poo?- Preguntó con algo de emoción en la voz, intentando deformar su sonrisa en una de verdad, y no en una que se mezclaba con una simple expresión de sorpresa.

Horo elevó una ceja, confundido. ¿Rency Poo? ¡¿Rency Poo?! ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

-¿Rency…Poo?-

-Bueeeno, no es que le diga así actualmente… ¡pero espero hacerlo dentro de muy poco!- Una sonrisa mitad soñadora, un cuarto de traviesa y un cuarto de maldad apareció en sus labios rosas. En sus manos llevaba un par de hojas en las que escribía algunas cosas que no podían verse, pero ahora su hermano estaba preocupado.

-¿Quiere decir que…te gusta?-

-Me encanta, en realidad, a media escuela le encanta.- Y ahí estaba, otra vez, la mirada esa, la brillante, la que tenía más de un significado junto con una actitud ufanada. –Si lo vieras, ¡si lo vieras, hermano!-

_-Oh, ya lo vi, es hermoso.-_

-¿Lo conoces?-

Golpe bajo.

-S-- Corrección. -No, no, en realidad, no, no.-

Lo negó; debía negarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario para que se le olvidara aquella posibilidad de que su hermano conocía al chico de sus sueños… que también era el de sus sueños.

_-¡Sólo me gusta un poco!- _Pensó. Y golpeó su cabeza con poca fuerza. Pilika no entendió el caso.

-¿Porqué preguntaste entonces?-

¿Por qué había preguntado?

Porque…

-Porque…- Necesita un mísero segundo para pensarlo y… -Porque se me viene en gana, por eso.-

-¡Tipo antipático!- Y lo golpeó en el brazo arrancándole, al principio, un quejido y, finalmente, una carcajada. -¡Seguro me seguiste u obligaste a Tamao a que te contara algo!-

-¡Tamao no me contó nada!-

-¡Entonces me seguiste!-

-Nooo.- Exclamó cansado, rodando los ojos levemente. –Ya te dije que solo preguntaba, ya no me molestes.-

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

_Los días primeros no habían sido muy divertidos que digamos, solo salía de casa, caminaba a la escuela como cualquier mortal y llegaba hasta mi sitio particular en la clase. Por la ventana, el cielo siempre se veía despejado, con pocas nubes y con un círculo amarillo por sol, ni siquiera calentaba. Era aburrido aquello, ni siquiera podía quejarme como la gente…_

_Las carpetas siempre estaban limpias y ordenadas; las cortinas abiertas, dejando entrar la luz de ese patético sol; y el pizarrón estaba, también, limpio. Ya estaba cansado, ni siquiera podía quejarme…_

_-No es que viva de quejarme…-_

_Ese había sido un pensamiento, solo un pensamiento que salió por culpa de lo aburrido que me siento en esta mi horrible vida._

_-Hijo.-_

_Me giré a ver quien me llamaba: mi madre. Aunque era una muy bonita mujer, no me le quedé viendo como lo haría cualquiera._

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-¿Ya te vas a la escuela?-_

_-En unos minutos, comeré un poco.- Hablé antes de introducirme un pedazo de pan dulce que Jun había traído ayer. Lo mastiqué un par de veces para luego sentarme en una de las sillas cercanas de la cocina._

_-Necesito que pases por esta dirección y les dejes este encargo.-_

_Tomé el papel que me extendía y lo leí de corrido. Lo dejé a un lado de mi plato._

_-Bien.-_

_-¿No preguntarás el porqué?- La miré antes de ingerir otro pedazo de mi pan, ¿se habría alterado? Porque me estaba viendo con el entrecejo arrugado. -¡¿No me preguntarás porqué demonios te estoy enviando a una florería?!-_

_-Bueno, no creo que sea por nada raro.- Dije con tranquilidad, tratando de defenderme aunque mis ojos se vieron algo inseguros. –Puedes hacer lo que desees, mamá.-_

_-…-_

_-Me voy a clases.- Dije levantándome, llevando conmigo mi plato. Al llegar a la barra, tan solo dejé las cosas allí. Cogí una servilleta y…_

_-¡Estoy en terapia, Ren!-_

_Me dejó seco. Mmm, ¿para qué había cogido la— Ah, si, bien._

_-¿Dejarás de fumar?- Pregunté, mirándola. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en mis labios. –Eso es…genial.-_

_-Si, lo que sea; necesito un cigarro.- Y se retiró de la cocina, arreglando su cerquillo. Yo solo rodé los ojos, acostumbrado a sus arranques._

_Genial, no sé si simplemente es la mujer con peor fuerza de voluntad o soy yo la que la espanta. Quién sabe, tengo que irme. _

_Salí hasta el corredor donde había dejado mi mochila, en la que llevaba nada más que mi reproductor de música y unos cuantos libros ligeros. Yo nunca apunto nada de nada, y Anna vive de regañarme._

_-Pero…ella si vive de regañarme.-_

_Sonrío un poco al recordarla. Anna había sido…bueno, es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo la suficiente edad como para entender que el sexo no se trata de abejas ni flores y como para aceptar que no me gustan las chicas. Cierto, no lo dije: soy gay, ¡sorpresa!_

_Si sorpresa para mi madre que aumentó a tres cajetillas desde que se enteró. Bien…_

_Si, bien, hablaba de Anna mientras ya cruzaba la calle donde la sombra de aquellos grandes árboles formaban un bonito camino sin calor alguno. Me coloqué los audífonos con la música empezando a sonar y seguí caminando, solo, aburrido como siempre. De pronto, recordé lo que mi madre dijo._

_-¡Estoy en terapia, Ren!-_

_No, eso no, bola de tarados. Me refiero a lo del encargo en la florería. _

_**«ғ**__**lowerѕ»**_

_-¡Pero si es mi Haito!- Exclamó con ánimo antes de saltar sobre el chico y quedar trepado en su espalda. El muchacho gimió de dolor mientras reía. -¿Qué? ¡No he subido ni un kilo, eh!-_

_-No, pero aún así tu cabezota es enorme….ja, ja.-_

_-Muy gracioso…- Y se bajó. Luego, acarició la larga cola de caballo de su amigo en son de saludo. -¿Qué hay de nuevo?-_

_-No mucho.-_

_El primer chico elevó una ceja acotando sin palabras que sabía que estaba mintiendo._

_-Si, bueno, la cita de ayer.- Este sonrió, su amigo le siguió el juego. –Fue estupendo, Hoto.- Habló, prácticamente, con estrellitas en los ojos. El mencionado 'Hoto' no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por el apodo. _

_¿Hoto? Se preguntó con molestia. ¡Que era Horo Horo! Renegó mentalmente._

_-Ya sé que es Horo Horo.-_

_-Desde ahora, Usui para ti.- Hao lo abrazó y besó su mejilla con efusividad, obligándolo a que dejara su fachada de chico enojado como su mejor amigo que era. Luego sonrió. _

_-Ya, baboso.-_

_-Lo que sea, cuéntame que hicieron.-_

_A esta hora de la mañana, ambos se encontraban frente a sus casilleros de la facultad de Ingeniería. Era el segundo piso de uno de los edificio y, desde allí, se podía ver lo bien que combinaba el sol recién amanecido con ese montón de árboles pintados al fondo. _

_Ambos muchachos llevaban las mismas clases desde que se cruzaron en el baño de hombres que quedaba cerca de la cafetería: ambos habían arruinado sus camisetas en el primer día de clases._

_Fue gracioso, uno la arruinó con salsa de tomate y el otro con mayonesa._

'_Gran combinación' era lo que había soltado Horokeu al verlo discutir con la mancha a medio salirse. Luego, su conversación, la cual los llevaría convertirse en mejores amigos, empezó con Hao comentando que su hermano era un artista idiota que necesitaba clases especiales para saber cómo utilizar los condimentos masivos._

_Horo Horo solo había reído, pero ahora, en este día de poco calor, ambos se dirigían al salón de clases._

_-¿Me vas a contar o no?-_

_-Si, claro, espera.- Pidió al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono móvil. Horo se inclino para ver quién era, no logró nada, así que se repegó a su compañero desde hace tres años. –Hola, amor.-_

_Y ese fue el motivo por el cual casi se cae al suelo. ¡¿Amor?! Oh, Dios, si que había sido bueno lo de ayer._

_Entonces, Haito cortó después de un par de 'si, lo sé', un 'yo también', otro '¿en la cafetería?', y por último un 'De acuerdo, besos'. Si será de remilgoso. Ja._

_-¡Bien, carajo! Pregunta lo que quieras.- Habló desesperado al ver como su amigo lo veía con ojitos de muñequita sueca, si, exacto, son de los que no puedes escapar con respuestas ambiguas o excusas tontas. De igual manera, llegaron al salón donde les tocaba Física 3. Horrible, experiencia propia._

_-No, no preguntaré, adivinaré.-_

_-Lo que sea.-_

_Horo sonrió._

_-Salieron en tu tan 'modesto' vehículo a dar una vuelta, llegaron a la playa después de comprar un par de combos en Mc. Donalds—_

_-¡No puedo evitarlo, está por todos lados!-_

_-Cállate, aún no termino.- Y continuó con sus ademanes exagerados. –Comieron, se tendieron en la arena para platicar, él te beso, tu le respondiste, cogieron y ahora son novios.-_

_Hao sonrió antes de quedar boquiabierto y de nuevo: el Hoto era estupendo, empezaba a pensar que tenía un sexto o séptimo sentido o algo parecido._

_-Wao, cada vez me asombras más, amigo, ¿cómo lo haces?- Preguntó con curiosidad aunque podía decir que conocía la respuesta._

_-Ja, como si no me hubiera pasado, excepto por lo último.-_

_-Cerdo.-_

_-¡¿Yo?!- Risas. -No te hagas el ultrajado, ¿quieres? Quedamos en que solo estábamos probando.- Hao asintió con calma mientras se recostaba en el respaldar de su silla. –No salíamos con nadie y eso me hizo ver lo tímido que eres.-_

_-¡Yo no soy tímido!-_

_-No, claro, solo eres la chica que espera por su primer beso.-_

_Hao lo golpeó mientras reía con ganas después de terminar con la escena de la princesa soñadora._

_-Idiota ¬((¬.-_

_**«ғ**__**lowerѕ»**_

_Estoy en la bendita florería y, aunque parecía ser un local grande con muchos empleados, no había nadie en el mostrador. Pensé unos momentos en el hecho de poder saltar la barra de bonita madera y registrar el pedido yo mismo, pero preferí esperar. _

_Hace más de diez minutos que había entrado y, ¿para qué mentirles?, el local era de lo más grande y de lo más acogedor. Muchas flores le daban el color adecuado y el olor er—_

_-¡ACHUU!-_

_-Buenos días, buenos días.-_

_-Bueno-- ¡ACHUU!-_

_No hice más que cubrir mi rostro con ayuda del cuello de mi camiseta, la usaría como mascarilla antes de que diera un ataque de asma. No, bueno, no sufro de asma, pero quién sabe._

_-¿Desea hacer un pedido?- Me preguntó la dependienta. Era una muchacha mayor que yo. Usaba unos lentes sin marco y, ¿para qué mentir otra vez?, era muy bonita: cabello y ojos rosas. No, no me gusta. En fin, ella preguntó y yo le respondí desde detrás de la prenda. _

_Entonces, ella me miró con aquella mirada que sólo había visto…emm…digamos unas tres veces en mi madre: ternura. Bien, eso comprueba que, además de ser mayor que yo, le parezco adorable. Arrugué las cejas con fastidio, eso porque la ligera idea de que llegar a parecerme a uno de sus peluches me atormentaba._

_-Ven, salgamos.-_

_Y no dudó ni dos segundos en saltar la barra para estar conmigo y luego jalarme del brazo hasta la salida. Me sonrió mientras me quitaba el cuello de la camiseta de la cara._

_-Eres alérgico.- Bien, otra persona que le parecía divertido. Gracias, Dios._

_-Si, soy alérgico al polen.- Ella sonrió. –Perdón por hacerte salir así.-_

_-No, está bien. Acabamos de abrir y no tenemos mucho trabajo…aún.- Y…adivinen: sonrió de nuevo. -¿Qué es lo que deseas?-_

_-Mi madre necesita que le lleven un paquete de flores surtidas los lunes, miércoles y viernes, durante todo este mes. ¿Cuánto es?-_

_-Dependiendo de las flores que desees.-_

_-Las que sean.- Ella elevó un ceja, quizá no estaba siendo lo suficientemente cordial. Diablos, tengo que recordar que es una mujer dulce, no es Anna. –Bueno, las más bonitas, no importa el precio.-_

_-Está bien.- Me dijo. –Necesito que me des la dirección de tu casa y tu teléfono, en caso de algún imprevisto.-_

_-Bien.-_

_-Entonces, supongo que eso sería todo, nosotros les pasaremos la cuenta mañana miércoles.- Y su sonrisa estaba frente a mí nuevamente. No es raro, pero…ah, que importa. _

_-Gracias, eso es todo.-_

_-OK.-_

_Sorbí por la nariz justo antes de darme la vuelta y cruzar la calle, la escuela estaba ya a pocas cuadras de allí. Miré hacia arriba, al cielo, mientras me ponía los audífonos en las orejas otra vez: las nubes seguían estáticas y el sol no hacía más que dar luz porque de calentar se había olvidado. Yo seguí caminando, algo aliviado porque ese fastidioso picor en mi nariz había desaparecido._

_-Hey.- _

_Me giré a ver quién había tirado de mi mochila. Anna._

_-¿Qué hay?-_

_-Una cita.-_

_-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunté al verla con cierto brillo en sus ojos negros. Ella mostró una muy divertida y poco vista sonrisa de lado. –Estás sonriendo, Dios, ¿qué te pasó?-_

_-Saldré con un sujeto llamado mi-maestro-de-pintura-particular.-_

_Yo solté una ligera risa burlesca y me crucé de brazos, viéndola._

_-Genial, seguro tiene como cuarenta años.- Ella elevó una ceja. –O quizá es un niño de tres años que se siente orgulloso de que lograras el pintar dentro de las líneas. Qué tierno.-_

_Yo reí divertido al terminar mi supuesta broma que, obviamente, no aturdiría a mi amiga para nada. Hice algunos ademanes, pero ella se veía tranquila y, por supuesto, seria. No me dijo nada más._

_-Bien, supongo que está guapo.-_

_-Mucho, mucho.-_

_-¿Cómo se llama?-_

_-Yoh Asakura, 21 años, facultad de arte.- Concluyó de corrido y, si, era lo que necesitaba saber. Empecé a caminar al tiempo que me colgaba su mochila en uno de mis hombros. Luego, la miré con un poco de sorpresa, no, no era sorpresa, era como estar de acuerdo con su elección de salir con un sujeto de universidad._

_-Lindo…- _

_-Es lindo.- Afirmó con una fuerza extraña, una voz que no usa normalmente. Esta si iba en serio… _

_Entonces, llegamos a la entrada de la escuela y, como siempre, buscamos con la mirada nuestros casilleros._

_-Te veré en clase.- Le dije, luego saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. –Tengo que hacer una llamada.- Ella asintió sin preguntar._

_-Está bien.-_

_**«ғ**__**lowerѕ»**_

_-¿Está bien?- _

_-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, ¡no es tan malo!- _

_-¡Es malo!- Exclamó con horror para luego arrojarse sobre su pupitre en la tercera fila. –No lo podré ver sino hasta que terminemos…-_

_-Sólo son tres días, Hao, Lyserg no te dejará por tan sólo dejarlo tres días.-_

_-¡Eso es demasiado!- Volvió a lloriquear mientras movía su cabeza negativamente. –Y ya no digas esa palabra otra vez…-_

_-¿Cuál? ¿Dejar?- Risas. De pronto, un cuaderno lo golpeó. -¡Ya! Está bien, está bien.-_

_-¿Y tú por qué no irás a la maldita excursión, eh?- Mueca de disgusto. -¡Yo también debería rehusarme a—_

_-¡No, no, no! Ni lo digas.- Lo paró Horo. Hao no entendió. –Yo no iré porque…porque estaré en la florería.-_

_-Ah, gran impedimento.- Dijo con sarcasmo. –Horo, ¡es una tienda enorme con miles de empleados! No te necesitan.-_

_-Me gusta estar ahí.-_

_-Si, claro, 'me gusta estar ahí'.- Mirada de odio por parte de su amigo. –Ja, maldito marica.-_

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿A dónde iremos?- Tuve que preguntar mientras me tendía el casco extra que había traído. Si, bueno, era la primera vez que iba en moto…abrazando a quien de verdad me gustaba.

-No lo sé, ¿quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?-

-Mientras no sea Mc. Donalds, está bien lo que sea.-

-Mi mejor amigo ama ir a ese lugar.-

-Debe ser un cerdo.-

Horokeu rió con ganas al tiempo que encendía la moto. Me gustaba que riera conmigo porque lo hacía con las verdaderas ganas que implicaba el reírse, se veía relajado y…

Nos fuimos, ya estábamos girando en la primera esquina. De pronto, y no sé porqué, pero recordé a Jun y a su sermón del _'¡Pueden matarse en esa cosa!' _Ja. Si, claro, y si moría ella buscaría el mejor vestido para combinarlo con la decoración del funeral.

-Oye, ¿de verdad no importa a dónde vallamos?-

-No.-

-¿Seg—

-Cállate, ¿si?- Espeté, fastidiado por su todavía presente manía de preguntar si estaba seguro de lo que decía. ¿Lo hace con todo el mundo acaso? -Lo haces con todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Es odioso…-

-No, claro que no.-

No entendí muy bien porqué lo había sentido recién, en ese instante, cuando ya llevábamos más de 4 cuadras juntos en su motocicleta con dirección a un lugar cualquiera. Era un aroma nuevo para mí. Dios, era delicioso e inevitablemente me abracé más fuerte a él, prácticamente pegando mi rostro al cuello de su chaqueta.

Aspiré cerrando los ojos, y presioné más mi abrazo.

-Eres especial, Ren…-

-Lo sé…- Hablé en tono bajo, balbuceando contra su muy fina prenda que no dejaba de regalarme tan fino aroma. Fresco. –Me siento así.-

-¿Cómo?-

-No importa, sólo conduce.-

-Pero dime a dónde quieres ir.-

-Donde sea está bien.-

-¡Donde sea puede ser al sur o al norte del país!- Exclamó con ganas, intercalando sus palabras con el fuerte viento que azotaba su rostro. Yo levanté mi cabeza de su espalda e intenté verlo. Imposible; estúpido casco. -¿No te importa, incluso, si te llevo a las afueras del país?-

Yo sonreí ante lo dicho. Qué idiota, eso es imposible…

-Eso es imposible, pero no me importaría.-

-¿Seguro?-

¡De acuerdo! Demonios…

-Vallamos a la maldita playa y asunto resuelto, ¿si?- Hablé, luego me recosté sobre él como hace unos segundos lo hice. Apreté mi abrazo y cerré los ojos, aspirando su aroma. Que difícil era, incluso si me esforzaba en recordar, no lo lograba. Entonces, noté que Horokeu se movió un poco. ¿Acaso le molestaba tanta cercanía? Lo dudo. -¿Qué sucede?-

-La playa me hace recordar a—

-¿Una ex-novia?-

Él rió ante mi pregunta, pero a mí no me parecía que el asunto ameritara una risa, sea cual fuera, ameritaba un poco de reflexión. Tampoco soy tan inmaduro y engreído como para representar una rabieta y negarme a ir a ese memorable lugar, si ese fuera el caso. No, no me importaba el que haya sido un lugar especial para equis y zeta, me importaba… bueno, él, yo y la cita.

-Igual, y todo el mundo va a la playa.- Comenté con desinterés antes de que mi cita dijera algo. Lo vi intentando voltear a verme. –Pareciera que esta estúpida ciudad no tuviera mayor lugar a dónde ir.-

-No me refería a eso y, en cuanto a lo último, tienes razón.- ¿Eso fue con seriedad o solo soy yo imaginando en todo? En seguida volvió a hablar. –No iremos a la playa.-

-¿Qué?-

¡Maldición! Acabamos de empezar una cita y yo, con mi inimaginablemente adecuada bocota, empiezo a arruinarla. Ahora empezarán a comprender lo frustrado que me siento cuando sucede.

Y está sucediendo.

-No iremos a un lugar que no pueda convertirse en especial, Ren.-

-¿Espec—

-Si, especial, Ren.- Me dijo, a mí, solo a mí. Su voz había sobrepasado los límites auditivos humanamente posibles y tan solo podía sentir su pronunciación dentro, muy profundo, de mi mente. Sonreí un poco. –¿No quieres que sea así? Es nuestra primera cita.-

-Claro que si.- Le respondí. No quería quedarme fuera de la declaración que estábamos teniendo. Si era genial pensarlo, imaginarlo, premeditarlo, pues déjenme decir que era estupendo oírlo, sentirlo y darlo como parte de la realidad. –Será…-

-Especial y, si quieres, bastante romántico.-

-Aunque no lo creas, me encantan las flores.-

-Si, a mí también…-

_**Continuará**_

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Autora.**

Y, ¿qué les pareció? Este fic, realmente, no tiene un origen específico, tan solo quería hacer algo diferente de lo que normalmente haría y eso refiere a la comedia mal habida. xD jaja Sin embargo, esta ha resultado y no puedo evitar usar el sarcasmo cuando es Ren quien narra los hecho. Jeje

Por otro lado, no será un fic demasiado largo, a lo más tendrá un par de capítulos más y todo terminará. Es simple y tan sólo quise hacerlo porque me di cuenta que podía tergiversar mi manera de ver esta relación que la mayoría de fangirls adora. x3 Se me cuidan.

_¡Recuerden pasar a leer "__For my Eighteen__"! jeje_

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Flowers__ © Juny S. Tao_


	2. Enlazados

**º ****Flowers º**

_(Flores)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 28 de Abril de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Horokeu**x**Ren, Hao**x**Lyserg, Yoh**x**Anna

**Advertencia:** Ninguna por ahora

**Summary:** Como cualquier persona, Horokeu y Ren son un par de sujetos inspirados en sus propios asuntos. Se conocen, ¿y qué? Sólo buscan ser algo especial en cierto lugar especial, además, a ambos le gustan las flores. 'Aunque no lo creas, me encantan las flores' 'A mi también'…

**Nota: **Ah! Olvidé mencionar que los párrafos en_** cursiva**_ son escenas del pasado, solo para aclarar. Creo que olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior. n.ñ

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Capítulo II: Enlazados**

-Pilika…-

-…-

-¡Pily!-

-…-

-¡Pilika Usui!-

La muchacha abrió los ojos al instante siguiente de oído el grito. Conocía muy bien aquella voz aguda pero dulce que la llamaba, estaba segura, desde la puerta de la cocina en el primer piso. Suspiró con aburrimiento e hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de levantarse y quitarse el par de ruidosos audífonos que llevaba en las orejas.

-¿Qué, mamá? Estoy estudiando.- Comentó con sorna, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y apoyándose en el dintel de la misma. –Te dije que no quería que me molestaran, ¿no?- Volvió a decir esta vez un poco más alto. No estaba molesta.

-Si, si, lo siento.-

-No importa. ¿Qué querías?-

-¿Sabes a qué hora regresará tu hermano?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con un poco de asombro. Salió por completo de su habitación y se acercó a la baranda de la escalera. -¿Salió? ¿Con quién?-

-…-

-¡Mamá!- Insistió, pero esta vez bajando las escaleras, pisando cada escalón con una velocidad especial: ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Su mirada azulada estaba pendiente en el centro del hall del primer piso antes que en sus pasos, su madre se encontraba… No, debía estar en la cocina como siempre. -¡Mamá, te hablo!- Renegó al llegar a la cocina. La mujer de cabellos cortos la vio con extrañeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Con quién salió Horokeu?-

-No lo sé, no me lo dijo.- Contó. –Además, tampoco me dijo a qué hora volvería.-

La hermana menor rió al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su madre. Lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien aunque este sujeto no la utilizara como su diario personal. Era bien sabido que su querido hermanito mayor era transparente, puro como una copa de agua mineral; le hacía saber a su madre, y a veces a ella misma, a dónde iba y con quién, pero esta vez…

-Esta vez va en serio.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

La chiquilla de cabellos largos y azules se quedó callada. Sonrió tranquila.

-¡Nada, nada!- Se apresuró a decir, convirtiendo su sonrisa común en una sumamente misteriosa. Se colocó los audífonos nuevamente y salió de la cocina dando algunos saltos hasta llegar a su habitación, la cual quedaba a la derecha de la de su hermano. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se tumbó a su cama. Abrió la primera revista que se encontró.

-Ay, hermanito...- Dijo al aire. Una risilla saltó de su garganta antes que una ligera frase de la canción que escuchaba. Entonces, se detuvo a pensar mejor las cosas. -¿Quién diablos será? No te conozco ninguna nueva chica…o chico.- Volvió a decir, esta vez, mostrando una mirada pensativa hacia la sección de belleza de una de sus revistas.

De pronto, un grito ahogado. Se sentó de un salto.

-Y, ¡¿si es Tamao?! Oh, por Dios.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-Tres.-

-No.-

-Cinco.-

-No.-

-Diez.-

-Tomaré eso como ignorancia porque de otra forma me sentiré ofendido.-

Una risa bastante sincera inundó por no sé que número de vez mis oídos, los cuales se resguardaban detrás de algunos mechones de cabello. Aspiro un poco más de mi cigarrillo recién encendido. Luego, me dedico a observar su rostro relajado, blanco y poco brillante bajo la luz amarilla de uno de los postes que nos acompañan. Siendo sincero, cuando llegamos a este lugar, antes desconocido para mi, pensé que algo nos atacaría, lo juro, incluso tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría.

Pero no importaba. Aunque fuera el barranco desierto que era, se sentía como uno de los mejores parques que haya pisado.

-¡De acuerdo!- Se rindió de repente. Yo giré mi rostro, nuevamente, hacia él. –Soy bueno adivinando, pero contigo…. ¡No sé! No puedo hacerlo.-

-Te intimido.- Hablé con un poco de burla, en tono bajo.

-¡Claro que no!- Se defendió de inmediato. –Es que… no imagino como… - Pausa para meditar un segundo. –Sucede que eres difícil de leer.- Declaró con sinceridad.

Yo lo miré, el me miró en respuesta. Parpadeamos al mismo tiempo.

-Ajá, si.-

-¡Digo la verdad!-

-No, sólo eres un maldito mentiroso.- Le dije antes de aspirar un poco más de humo; ya casi se terminaba mi cigarrillo. Entonces, le sonreí de lado mientras lo observaba de reojo. –Eres malo adivinando.-

-…-

-Lo sabía.-

-Con Hao funciona.-

-Ah, Hao de nuevo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que has mencionado ese nombre, pues hoy sería…un tercio de lo millonario que es Ronald McDonalds.-

De repente, volví a oír su risa, si, esa risa poco contagiosa sin pizca alguna de burla. Es que, hasta ahora, no conocía, no había visto en ese lindo rostro alguna expresión o gesto burlón, situación que me hacía sentir especial. Pero volviendo a lo de antes…

Esta vez podía oírla mucho más cerca que antes. Eso, su risa no burlona. Si antes tan sólo podía sentir su esencia, además de su fuerte presencia, ahora podía sentir mucho más que sólo eso y lo digo porque mi sentido del tacto me lo estaba diciendo. La expresión matemática que comprendía mi cintura, su mano y el verbo rozar parecía cobrar bastante sentido.

-Eres bastante ambicioso, Rency…-

-Ja, me acabas de llamar como lo hace mi hermana mayor.-

-¿Me comparas con tu hermana mayor?-

Parpadeos míos frente a la efímera estela de humo que soltaba mi cigarrillo casi acabado. Hice una mueca de asco.

-Jamás saldría en una cita con Jun, asco.- Sonrisa suya. –No es mi tipo.-

-¿Tipo? ¿Tienes un tipo en especial?- Si, bueno, no quiero ser… pudoroso ni mucho menos, pero... me estaba tocando y, si, era agradable. –Ren.-

-¿Qué?-

-Nunca me aclaraste cuántos novios o novias habías tenido.-

-Yo no salgo con chicas, me asustan.- ¿Yo dije eso? Oh, por Dios, había sido…yo… ¡¿sincero con un desconocido que me gustaba?! Genial, ni siquiera Jun sabe eso. –De acuerdo, olvida eso último.-

-¡No, no, no!- Se apresuró a decir, parecía emocionado. ¿Qué le pasa? No dije nada trascendental que yo sepa. –Dilo de nuevo.-

-¿De cuerdo, olvida eso último?- Estaba jugando, pero me quería hacer el idiota desentendido. Quería ser testigo de su primera rabieta.

-¡No! Lo otro.-

-¿Jamás tendría una cita con Jun?-

-¡No! ¡Lo otro, Ren, lo de las chicas!-

-¿Yo no salgo con chicas?-

-Porque…- ¿Me estaba instando a decir algo que, a mi juicio, me había dejado como un completo maricón? No, olvídalo, no lo repetiría.

_-No me gustan las chicas.-_

_-¿Por qué?- Me preguntó Jun, mi hermana, la cual no dejaba de mover la mezcla que habíamos hecho como inicios de una torta de chocolate. -Pensé que también te gustan. ¿Ni siquiera las extranjeras? ¿Qué hay de Hillary Duff?-_

_Yo no pude hacer más que reír con ganas, con más ganas que cualquier otro día o con más ganas que cuando Anna fue víctima de los postres sorpresa de su abuela. Jun me miró con reproche._

_-Créeme que ella es una de las principales razones por las cuales me dejaron de gustar las chicas.-_

_-¡Es linda, Ren!-_

_-No, me asusta…-_

-No me jodas, no lo repetiré, Horokeu Usui.-

-Llámame Horo Horo.-

-¿Hoto Hoto?- Pregunté haciéndome el tonto incluso incliné un poco mi cabeza como la mejor de las retrasadas de mi clase.

-Hao me llama así ¬.¬.-

-Y aquí vamos otra vez.- Inquirí ante su continua mención de ese sujeto que, espero, no sea lo que estoy pensando. A veces puedo ser muy prejuicioso. -¿Qué tiene de especial ese pendejo, ah?- Le pregunté ya harto de seguir escuchándolo. –Si tiene tres ojos, pues que lo halague su madre.-

El rió mientras yo encendía un tercer cigarrillo que saqué de la bolsa de mi chaqueta. Luego de prenderlo, eché el humo por la nariz, demostrando con eso que NO era feliz con la conversación.

-Hao es mi mejor amigo, no es nada especial, pero si es muy guapo.-

-Genial, ¿me das su número?- ¿Yo? ¿Molesto? Por favor, si tengo mejor humor q--

-Cállate, no digas eso.-

-…-

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó risueño al verme, cierta y completamente, desconectado del escenario. Sip, necesito un segundo.

-¿Sabes qué acabas de hacer?-

-Bueno, según lo que tengo entendido, te besé y tú me correspondiste.-

¡Idiota! ¿Crees que soy retrasado?

Bueno, depende.

-Claro, si, fue genial.- Estaba perdido, no diré más nada. –Lo asimilaré…-

Risa suya, estoy seguro que piensa que me hago el tonto, pero NO me estoy haciendo el tonto, simplemente, trato de ubicarme y cooperar con el hecho. ¿Qué hacer ahora que me besó y que el hielo se derritió por completo? ¿Qué hacer cuando ya sabe que le correspondo y que no hago más que dejar que mi cigarrillo se consuma entre mis dedos?

¿Qué hago ahora?

-Supongo que…-

-¿Qué qué?-

-Que quiero hacerlo de nuevo.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

El cargamento de flores nuevas no había llegado aún y la tienda ya tenía más de una hora abierta. Eso era un problema y aún más si tenías a más de cinco clientes esperando por su pedido. Alguien debía estar por perder la cabeza en cualquier segundo, pero, como siempre, debía haber un héroe pero el inepto que lo personificaba no había llegado… todavía.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿No vinieron juntos?-

-No, no sé ni siquiera si llegó a dormir a la casa.-

-Ah.-

Pilika correspondió esa parca respuesta con una mirada penosa. Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a su amiga de siempre.

-No te preocupes, Tamao.- Esta la observó de reojo. –Puede que no signifique nada.-

-No importa, Pilika, con que suceda es suficiente para mí.-

-Pero, ¿cómo quieres impedirle algo a lo que es completamente accesible?- Preguntó la pequeña. –Habla con él y aclara las cosas; no puedes seguir así.-

-No quiero hacerlo.- Soltó en el mismo segundo en que la mano de Pilika dejó su hombro, pero sus ojos viajaron hasta los rosas, confundidos.

-¿Ah?- Escupió ella con una mueca en los labios. -¿Eres idiota o qué?-

-No lo haré, Pilika, no lo haré.-

-Pues eres una cobarde.-

-Sé que no me corresponde.-

Bueno, no debió decir aquello con tan poco tino, sabiendo, perfectamente, lo sentimental que podía llegar a ser la jovencita de cabellos rosas. Era linda, amable e inteligente, pero… ¡era tonta! ¿Por qué no luchar por lo que deseaba tener? Pilika, a veces, se salía del camino de la compasión y surcaba el terreno de la cruda realidad.

A veces, era un poco cruel, pero por lo menos trataba de parcharlo luego.

-Carajo, no debí apresurarme a mandarte ese mensaje ayer.-

-No, no te preocupes; un error lo comete cualquiera.-

La muchachita de cabellos largos y vestidito blanco dejó de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y observó a Tamao con un tanto de lástima, con un brillo que no era, precisamente, el más alentador. Luego, sin más, la abrazó con fuerza, enredando sus delgados brazos en su cintura.

-No importa, Tamao.- Habló bajo. –Juro que yo misma trataré de que ustedes dos terminen juntos, sea como sea.-

-No puedes hacer eso.- Dijo con rendición, separando a la chica de su pecho.

-¡Oh, claro que puedo!-

-¿Eres bruja o algo de eso?-

Pilika sonrió como nueva ganadora.

-No, pero conozco a una.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

_-¿Hola? ¿Tamao?- Parecía bastante emocionada además de intrigada. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría llamar para contestar un mensaje estando en medio de una fabulosa cita? Fácil, sólo Tamao. -¿Por qué me llamas, tonta? ¡Esta es tu noche!-_

_-No, no lo es.- Habló seca. Pilika elevó una ceja sin entender ni una palabra de lo que oía. –Yo no he salido con tu hermano, Pily, estoy en casa.- _

_-¡¿Ah?!- Exclamó ofuscada. Se incorporó de entre los cojines de su cama y quedó en medio de su habitación. –¡No lo digas ni en broma! ¡Es obvio que están junt—_

_-No, Pilika, ¡no seas terca!- Esta vez fue la chica de 20 años quien gritó. –Para empezar, ni siquiera te hubiera llamado, simplemente, hubiera apagado el móvil.-_

_-Obvio que sí, ya empezaba a pensar que tenías problemas.-_

_-Obviamente, no es mi caso y te repito que no estoy con tu hermano.-_

_Pilika chasqueó la lengua en son de molestia._

_-¡Pues mal!- Le dijo. -¿No se suponía que hoy lo invitarías a una cita?-_

_-No aceptó; me dejó con el beneficio de la duda.- Comentó la muchacha mayor en tono sarcástico. _

_-Qué idiota.- _

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

_-¿A dónde irán?-_

_-A 'quétin'.-Sonrisa pendeja de mi parte. A veces, soy malo, pero Anna es Anna. Y ahora esa misma Anna me está mirando mal._

_-Yo te conté a dónde iría con Yoh en la primera cita.- Me reprochó girándose a verme. _

_Yo evadí sus ojos negros, por un momento, pero luego la encaré y le dije la mayor verdad con la mayor de mis sonrisas burlonas, aunque más parecía sonrisa circunstancial, si, de esas que no pueden creer que una situación tan elemental sea negada y vuelta a negar. _

_-Eso ya ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarlo, era bastante fácil de adivinar.- _

_-No me refería a eso.-_

_-Bueno, yo sí.-_

_-Eres un completo imbésil, Ren.-_

_-Niégame que te acostaste con él.- Ella me sonrió con superioridad. Si será zorra… -Zorra.-_

_-Es estupendo. Casi, casi lo sentí como mi primera vez.-_

_-Uh, si; Sor Anna, la virginal...-_

_Y un señor diccionario cayó sobre mi cabeza. Diablos, esas cosas pueden ser mortales. Cuando llegue a casa verificaré el nivel de mi IQ…otra vez, como siempre que estoy con Anna Kyoyama. ¡Pero…! Por favor, eviten hacer bromas a costa suya con esa cara de __poker__ que tiene…_

_-Al menos, ya no soy virgen por el lado correcto.-_

_Parpadeos míos. Golpe bajo._

_-Auch.- _

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¡Llegué!- Y en esos instantes, su madre se apareció en su camino. –Y ya arreglé el retraso, están en camino.-

-Gracias, hijo, por lo menos te hiciste cargo de eso.-

-Siempre lo hago.- Habló con expresión de obviedad. La verdad, empezaba a pensar que hasta su familia era igual a la mayoría: las cosas malas siempre son recordadas, en cambio las buenas… que Dios te lo pague. -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Has llegado casi dos horas retrasado!-

-¡Pero ya llegué! ¿Cuál es el problema?-

De pronto, su madre le bloqueó el paso, llegando a asustarlo. Se había colocado en medio de la entrada del mostrador y, detrás de ella, la mirada de Tamao era severa, seca y horrible, para con el chico recién llegado.

-¿Tamao?-

-Buenos días.-

Parpadeos del muchacho.

¿Le había enviado una sentencia de fusilamiento con sólo torcerle la cara? Increíble viniendo de Tamamura. El pobre Horokeu no sabía si había disfrutado demasiado la noche anterior o, simplemente, el destino se negaba a hacerlo feliz. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¡¿Cubrir el buen camino de su karma con obras benéficas?!

Dementes…

-¡¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?!- Preguntó en voz alta, algunos clientes que por allí andaban se quedaron prendados de él. –Ah, claro, maltraten al más bueno de los buenos.- Las personas regresaron, poco a poco, a lo que estaban haciendo. Horo Horo se integró a la multitud al empezar a caminar. –Ya no puedo pasarla bien sin que algo malo me sucede después…-

-Hermano, eres de lo peor.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó después de recuperarse del pequeño susto que su pequeña hermana le provocó. Odiaba que se apareciera de la nada. -¿Tú también me reclamarás por haberla pasado bien anoche?-

Pilika mostró su expresión de confusión.

-¡No, no!- Respondió. –Eso me lo contarás luego, ahora…- Pausa para golpear su brazo. -¡¿Por qué rechazaste a Tamao cuando te pidió una cita?!- Preguntó, teniendo bastante cuidado de no gritar.

-¿Ella me… ¡Ah, eso!- Pilika asintió con las manos en las caderas. –Ya iba a salir con alguien y, además, no le dije que 'no' exactamente.- Trató de defenderse.

-Ay, mira, en estos casos, un 'tal vez' es igual a un 'NO' rotundo. Así que déjate de idioteces.- Y, de pronto, ajustó las cejas como el peor de los perritos golpeados. –Por favor…-

Horokeu rodó los ojos.

-Muy bien, hada madrina, ¿qué quieres que haga?-

-Pídele una cita.- Apuntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pilika, estoy saliendo con alguien ahora…-

-No te pido que dejes a tu nuevo ligue, tu prioridad es hacerla feliz y compensar el desaire que le hiciste, ¿entiendes?-

-…-

-Oye.-

-Demonios, consíguete un novio y listo, Pilika.- La muchacha se quedó muda. –No intentes arreglar la vida amorosa de todo el mundo, no siempre es perfecto.-

-¡Para ella DEBE ser perfecto!- Horo no entendió. -¡Es linda, dulce, inteligente, amable y…!-

-Para ella sería muy fácil conseguir un novio.-

-¡Per— Oye, oye.- Detuvo a su hermano mayor antes de que le dijera algo más o, sencillamente, se fuera. Ahora, debía aclararle cierto tema que llevaba bastante equivocado. –Yo SÍ puedo tener novio cuando quiera, solo que…-

-¿Qué qué?- Ya estaba cansado, en serio; ahora comprendía un poco a qué se refería Ren con lo de _'Las chicas me asustan'_.

-¿Sabes? En eso también necesito tu ayuda.-

-¡Ah! O sea que, ¡¿no sólo quieres que haga feliz a un alma amiga tuya sino que, además, quieres que convenza a un inocente a que sea tu novio?!- Su hermana asintió con ánimo. -¡¿Estás loca?!-

-¡Hermano!-

-Pilika, pensé que ya habías sacado la conclusión de que tus consejos también pueden ser aplicables a tu vida.- La aludida elevó una ceja mientras formaba un engreído puchero. –Si que eres tonta.-

-¡Oye!- Nuevo golpe. –Sucede que, aunque mis consejos y estrategias sea geniales y MUY, escúchalo, MUY productivas, ¡el chico en cuestión es la roca más dura de partir!-

-Y, ¿desde cuándo has empezado a partir rocas? Nunca pensé que quisieras ser picapedrero.- Risas fuerte y, si, burlonas. Incluso la agraviada había soltado una sonrisita.

-¡Eres muy cruel conmigo!- Le dijo ya olvidando la buena broma y comenzando a ofuscarse. -¡Tienes que ayudarme, hermanito!-

-¿Hermanito?- La muchacha asintió pegándose, fuertemente, a la manga de la polera de su hermano. –Bueno, creo que es en serio.-

-¡Ajá!-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-El problema tiene nombre y apellido, pero antes debo decir que nada de lo que haga llama su atención.-

-Quizá no sabes qué es lo que, en verdad, llama su atención; créeme que tus pláticas absurdas no son la mejor opción.-

-¡No te burles!- Le reclamó. Horokeu rió. -¡Ren Tao va en serio!-

_-Mañana irás a la escuela.-_

_-Estás demente; no piso ese lugar, por lo menos, hasta dentro de dos días.-_

_El chico que me acompañaba jaló mi mejilla de manera juguetona, logrando arrancarme una más de las sonrisas que había repartido durante toda esta noche. No podía negar que la había pasado estupendamente y el llegar a casa casi a las cuatro de la mañana era el cierre perfecto que volvería loca a mi hermana._

_Bien hecho._

_Además de sentir una de sus manos sobre mi rostro, su cálido aliento empezaba a acercarse también. Noté como elevaba su mano libre hasta mi rostro y, con su cuerpo, me empujaba contra la pared de la entrada de mi casa. Me besó, otra vez, de la misma manera como lo había venido haciendo desde que me calló con ese primer beso inesperado._

_Sostenía mi barbilla con afición, no podía moverme demasiado, sólo sentía mi lengua vibrar junto a todos mis dientes cuando la suya propia entraba hasta el punto más profundo de mi boca. Era delicioso sentir como el calor aumentaba en lugares exactos en cuanto nuestras lenguas ya llevaba un par de segundos peleándose. Me encantaban estos besos, mejor dicho, sus besos._

_-Me gustan…- Hago que un beso corto quede en sus labios sonrientes. –Me gustan mucho tus besos.-_

_-Y a mí los tuyos.-_

_-Supongo que son mejores.- Argumenté con cierta sonrisa orgullosa. Lo único que logré provocar fue tenerlo más pegado a mí, comiéndome la boca por tercera vez en este pórtico. Dios, este estaba mucho mejor…_

-¡Hermano!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Estás soñando despierto otra vez!- Manotazo cariñoso. –Hazme caso en lo que te digo.-

-Y, ¿qué dijiste?- Preguntó con inseguridad. Al parecer, su pequeña hermanita empezaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado perdido en la nebulosa?

-Dije que debo lograr que Ren Tao sea mi novio, ¿comprendido?-

-¿Ren Tao? ¿Ren…? ¿Estás segura del nombre?- Pilika rodó los ojos ante la estúpida insistencia de su hermano.

-Duh, ¡obvio que sí! ¿Cómo equivocarme el nombre del tío más bueno del planeta?- Habló con dejo pesado. Horokeu no podía, todavía, tragarse lo que acababa de oír. Quería suicidarse YA. –Mira, aquí tengo un par… bueno, muchas fotos suyas.-

El muchacho no dijo ni hizo nada. Nada. Tan sólo sentía un extraño sentimiento correr por su entera anatomía antes de siquiera tomar el móvil de su hermana. Miedo, miedo era lo que empezaba a sentir, porque, aunque no se lo creía ni él mismo, tenía cierta pizca de esperanza en que el muchacho del que hablaban NO era su Rency.

-¡Velas!- Insistió la chica.

-Loca.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿'No iré a la escuela'? ¡¿'Copia por mí'?!- No pude evitar aumentar el volumen de mi voz en cuanto abrí el mensaje que me había enviado Anna. Estaba bien que me avisara que faltaría para que no me entrara esa mínima preocupación, pero esto ya era demasiado.

Bufé una vez.

Pero tuve que suspirar derrotado antes de decirme a mí mismo lo idiota y cínico que era: ella sabe perfectamente que copiaría, a veces me siento como su estúpida marioneta. Ella una de las tres mujeres a las cuales, quizá, pueda hacer caso. Increíble.

Bueno, hoy tampoco fui a la escuela como ya le había mencionado a Horokeu la noche anterior, en realidad, muy temprano en la mañana antes de que entrara y Jun me soltara todo que había estado planeando decirme. Me sorprendió el que no usara una guía o algo así.

Dios, son ya las ocho y treinta, el sol ha empezado a molestar hace mucho y yo no consigo dormir. Lo de ayer fue… tan nuevo, tan genial, tan todo que ya no sé que más pensar acerca de ello. Han sido más de treinta las veces que me incorporo entre las sábanas y pienso en llamarlo, pero…

Está bien, la verdad es que siempre me arrepiento justo antes de la segunda timbrada. Pero ya era suficiente, estoy seguro que él no me dirá nada si lo llamo, ¿verdad?

-Obvio, soy yo.- Me dije a mi mismo como dándome un poco de valor. Entonces, lo hice. Marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria y esperé.

Primera timbrada. Bien.

Segunda timbra—

-¡REN!-

Yo no hice más que sobresaltarme por el grito que Jun acababa de soltar frente a mi puerta. Me levanté de un salto de la cama, dejando caer el móvil al suelo para fijarme en que la puerta esté con cerrojo. Luego, caí a un lado de la cama viendo a mi móvil emitir un sonido bastante conocido: había contestado.

-…-

El problema no era que haya contestado, sino que no podía moverme para hacer lo mismo.

-…-

No se enojaría si le colgaba, ¿verdad?

-Genial.- No, no soy lo suficientemente indiferente. Suspiré antes de tomar el móvil y sostenerlo sobre mi oreja. –Bien, te llamé. No preguntes.-

-Lo sé; recibí tus más de veinte casi llamadas.- Yo tragué saliva. –Sólo esperaba por la completa.-

-Gracias, ahora parezco el estúpido necesitado.- Y sonreí; no podía creer que me sintiera bien al, bueno, sentirme así. –Yo no—

-No importa, sé que ayer la pasaste muy bien.- Yo no dije nada. –Bueno, la pasamos.- Él rió un poco. –Oye, además de ya extrañarte, tengo un pequeño inconveniente.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Mi hermana, tú, yo.- ¿Ah? –Quiere que me haga tu amigo y te convenza de salir con ella.- Sería poco decir que me reí, porque la verdad es que solté la carcajada más grande que había estado más cerca de mis orejas. Esta histérico, pero también enojado. Entonces, me calmé y le dije lo que opinaba acerca de la sujeta entrometida.

-¿Está demente?-

-Si, pero me hace sentir como un perro.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

Anna Kyoyama ya había terminado de enviar el mensaje de aviso a su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón o, por lo menos, desde que sabía que salir con un chico era más fácil que lavarse los dientes. Pero esa mañana, sabía que las cosas serían tan difíciles como lograr que tu ropa quede con dobleces perfectos.

Suspiró antes de acomodar su bolso negro sobre uno de sus hombros. Empezó a caminar sin siquiera voltear a mirar a los lados ni atrás, no le interesaba que las personas la observaran como el moco extraño ahí, nada era tan importante como…

-¡Yoh!-

Exacto: gritar el nombre de su amado en medio del pasillo número tres casi repleto de gente extraña. Por supuesto, Anna se dio cuanta de su error y se cubrió la boca al instante.

-Genial, ahora alucino cosas.- Parpadeos. –Debo dejar de usar las palabras de Ren.- Se recriminó por segunda vez, avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una bifurcación, la cual decidió seguir por la derecha. No, no sabía a adónde iba pero le gustaba la derecha.

La noche anterior había tenía la muy estupenda idea de faltar a la escuela e ir directamente a donde quería ir desde hace mucho: la facultad de arte de la Universidad de Tokio. El solo pensamiento de llegar de improviso a visitar a su, ahora, novio la hacía sentir tan bien que no le preocupaba, en absoluto, hacer el ridículo como la más idiota de las colegialas enamoradas.

Bueno, quizá una colegiala enamorada, pero no era idiota.

-¿Dónde estará?- Se preguntó como cualquier persona perdida. Luego, lo hizo. –Ah, al demonio con la sorpresa.- Y marcó el número de su chico universitario.

-…-

-Estupendo, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió que podía tener clases a esta— Un momento, si yo falté por él…

Y envió un mensaje lo más rápido que pudo.

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

_-¿A tu casa?-_

_-Sipo, ¿no quieres ir, Annita?- Mirada de soslayo de la chica rubia. –Bueno, no te diré más así.-_

_-No, está bien, no me refería a eso.-Dijo, acomodándose en el asiento forrado del copiloto. Anna se fijó en el cinturón de seguridad, le apretaba y, bueno, marcaba sus pechos de una manera bastante sugerente. ¿Eso era bueno? Miró la cara de su novio y sonrió: era bueno. _

_-Entonces, ¿prefieres ir a otro sitio?-_

_-No, vallamos a tu casa.- Habló tranquila. –Además, quiero conocer a tu hermano.-_

_Yoh rió ante lo que Annita pedía además de ir solo a mirar el lindo color ocre de las paredes de, seguramente, un departamento bastante desordenado. ¡Ah! Ahora que lo recordaba…_

_-Ahora que lo recuerdo…- El chico ya había encendido el auto y se alejaban rápidamente de la casa de la chica de ojos oscuros. -¿Cuándo irás a recogerme a la escuela?-_

_De pronto, se detuvo en medio del camino y, obviamente, no era el lugar preciso para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y obligó a que la chica se levantara los lentes oscuros que usaba. Al hacerlo, sólo parpadeó._

_-Yoh, los aut—_

_-¿En serio quieres que valla a recogerte a la escuela?-_

_-Supongo que si.- Habló un poco insegura antes la fija mirada del Asakura sobre ella. Luego, sonrió. –Además, ¿sabes la envidia que les daría a las idiotas de mi clase? Me verán irme con un muchacho guapo casi a diario.-_

_-Genial.- Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, como la que sólo él puede poner. Luego, tan sólo besó a la muchacha con suavidad, pero ella lo obligó a quedarse allí, pegado a ella. –Je, je, niña angurrienta…-_

_Pausa para un golpe._

_-Yo no soy una niña.-_

_-¡Está bien, está bien!- Pero no hizo nada más que ponerse el cinturón de seguridad._

_-Mi amor.-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-La luz nunca cambió a rojo.-_

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

El mensaje había sido respondido y ella había caminado con apuro hasta el supuesto laboratorio que el muchacho Asakura le había indicado. Llegó con rapidez, sin ningún percance en el camino, pero al querer ver por la ventanita del laboratorio, se topó con el rostro arrugado de un sujeto que vestía una bata blanca. Se alejó de la puerta de inmediato al ver que pretendía abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, señorita, ¿desea algo?-

-Busco a Asakura Yoh.-

El hombre acomodó sus lentes sin marco y miró hacia el techo, en pos de estar recordando alguna cosa. Entonces, pareció entenderlo.

-¿Asakura?- Asentimiento. -Bien.- Anna sonrió. Lo había encontrado. -¡Asakura, te buscan!- Exclamó con algo de fuerza hacia el interior del salón. Anna escuchó un abucheo bastante conocido; la universidad no parecía tan diferente de la escuela común incluso podía compararla con la escuela elemental.

Bien, eso la hizo reír, pero lo siguiente la hizo querer matarse. Pero, rayos, estaba en un primer piso.

-¡Pero si es Annita!- Exclamó muy animado el muchacho que acababa de salir del salón. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Anna trató de alejarse, pero era imposible. -¿Has venido a verme?-

-¡Suéltame, pervertido!- Exclamó ofuscada y ya algo mareada por la muy fresca colonia del Asakura. No sentía que aflojaba el agarre y como la fuerza que imponía no servía para nada, tuvo que recurrir a la violencia. -¡Dije que me soltaras, Hao!-

Pisotón maestro que logró dejar al chico fuera de combate, apoyado sobre la pared adyacente mientras que Annita se recuperaba del esfuerzo.

-Oye, tranquila.-

-Muérete.- Le soltó, empezando a alejarse, pero Hao la llamó nuevamente. Esta se detuvo. -¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con frialdad. El muchacho tragó saliva de inmediato.

-¡Nada, mujer, qué agresiva, Dios!- Hao logró incorporarse luego de darse cuenta que el dolor en su pie había reducido considerablemente. -¿Buscas a mi tonto hermanito?- Preguntó, esta vez, con una sonrisa socarrona. Anna elevó una ceja.

-¿Y eso a ti qué, idiota?- Escupió en su cara con molestia luego de dirigirle una mirada de casi, casi odio. Tomó su bolso con fuerza y se giró para irse. -Me largo de aquí.-

-Oye, esp— Ja, ja. Te lo dije.-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, no importa.- Respondió sin siquiera preocuparse por haber quedado sentada en medio de otro de los pasillos del lugar. La ayudaron a levantarse como cualquier persona educada haría con cualquier otra persona educada que ha agredido sin intención. Entonces, levantó la vista para verlo. Estaba segura que era un chico.

-Qué bueno que estás bien; iba distraído.-

-¡Como siempre, Hoto Hoto idiota!-

-¡Que es Horo Horo!- Exclamó con fastidio. –O Horokeu en su defecto.-

-¿Horo…keu?- El aludido volteó a verla, intrigado. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Horokeu Usui.-

-¿Facultad de Ingeniería?- Preguntó al apurón, casi asustando al muchacho nuevo.

-Si, per—

-¿21 años?-

Parpadeos del muchacho. Sonrisa enorme.

-¡Si, si!- Exclamó con emoción. Luego volteó a ver a Hao, quien observaba todo desde la misma distancia de antes. -¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Adivina mejor que yo!-

-Duh, ¿no pensaste en la posibilidad de que ya sabía todo eso?-

-Pero...- Horo regresó su mirada para verla, otra vez. –No la conozco, Hao, estoy seguro que no.- Repercutió ante la continua revisión que hacían sus ojos azul oscuro. Anna sonrió al ver que estaba en lo correcto y que frente a ella estaba…

-Pero yo sí a ti.- Le dijo, convencida de que ese guapo muchacho despistado de cabellos azules era el nuevo novio de Ren.

_-Dime, tarado, no te hagas el remilgoso ahora.-_

_-¡Bien!- Se quejó. -Horokeu Usui, 21 años, facultad de ingeniería.- _

_**Continuará**_

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Autora.**

Actualización flash XD Increíble, primera vez que logro actualizar si quedar con la conciencia sucia, es decir, sin quedar con la culpa de haberme tardado tanto. En realidad, no sé porqué pero terminé este cap al día siguiente de subir el primero, pero no lo subí xq esperé reviews, reviews, reviews XD jeje

Qué bueno que les haya gustado. Muxas me dijeron que no es muy mi estilo de redacción, pero intento mejorar para bien! Tb kiero intentar algo de drama T.T es una meta bastante complicada xa alguien que vive de burlarse de los demás día tras día tras día jaja Bueno, eso es todo. Se me cuidan. n.n

_¡Recuerden pasar a leer "__For my Eighteen__"! jeje_

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Flowers__ © Juny S. Tao_


	3. Por Quién y Para Quién

**º ****Flowers º**

_(Flores)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 08 de Mayo de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Horokeu**x**Ren, Hao**x**Lyserg, Yoh**x**Anna

**Advertencia:** Ninguna por ahora

**Summary:** Como cualquier persona, Horokeu y Ren son un par de sujetos inspirados en sus propios asuntos. Se conocen, ¿y qué? Sólo buscan ser algo especial en cierto lugar especial, además, a ambos le gustan las flores. 'Aunque no lo creas, me encantan las flores' 'A mi también'…

**Dedicación Especial: **Pues si. Va dedicada a mi nueva amiga Kaniza (o FanGlobe x3), kien ha sido muy linda conmigo desde que la conocí hace un par de semanas maso, maso. XD GRACIAS X TODO!!!! Kisses n.ñ

**Nota: **Ah! Olvidé mencionar que los párrafos en_** cursiva**_ son escenas del pasado, solo para aclarar. Creo que olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior. n.ñ

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Capítulo III: Por Quién y Para Quién**

-Oye, Ren.-

-¿Qué quieres, Anna?- Solo le hablé con voz común pero no tenía la menor intención de hacerle caso. Seguí escribiendo los datos importantes de la mañana desde mi singular lugar. -¿No ves que estoy tratando de copiar eso?-

-Ah, bueno.-

¡De acuerdo! Debía ser algo importante para que concluyera la conversación de manera tan canchera.

-Ya, ¿qué sucede?- Y la miré con aburrimiento. Ella sonrió con burla.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Tu novia por fin se dignó a llegar a la hora popular.- Habló, mirándome y con la misma sonrisa burlona. Yo elevé una ceja al no entender nada. Ella rodó los ojos. –Me refiero a Pilika, idiota.-

-Ah.- Contesté, restándole la nula importancia que tenía el asunto y continué con lo que estaba haciendo. Anna no me dijo nada de nada. -La sujeta me tiene sin cuidado.-

-Si, claro.-

-Es verdad. No me interesa, por mí que no regrese nunca.- Hablé sin levantar la vista de mi cuaderno casi vacío. Supuse que Anna no diría nada más, además, después de haberme dado por mi lado de la manera conocida, no creo que se atreva a contradecirme. Pero aún le había comentado lo peor.

-¡Hola, Rency!-

Levanté la mirada por sobre mis anteojos sin marco. Ah, cierto, nunca comenté que soy algo corto de vista, pero ya lo hice. En fin. Sucedía que aquella vocecilla recién escuchada sólo podía pertenecer al ente viviente más… más… más escabroso que había visto en mi vida. La señorita popularidad, por que eso era lo único que tenía de bueno, me saludaba efusivamente, abusando de su agilidad muscular. Pobre, cualquiera pensaría que uno de sus brazos saldría volando en cualquier momento. Por mi parte, bajé la mirada sin gesto alguno.

Bien, no pude evitar sonreír por eso. Amo ignorarla. Ja.

-Ren, ¿soy yo o acabas de sonreír?- Escuché la voz de Anna y, esta vez, si voltee a verla a la cara. Mostré mi cara de poker de inmediato. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Yo? ¿Saludando al moco feliz?

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Estás loca, mujer?-

-Acabas de sonreírle.-

-Me burlaba de ella de manera personal.-

-Ajá.-

-¡Pues es verdad!-

-Pues díselo a ella y a sus _asistentas_ que no dejan de mirarte y cuchichear.-

-…-

-…-

Debía decirle la verdad de una vez. Desde hace un par de días, es decir, desde mi primera cita con Horokeu, o, mejor dicho, desde que uno de los mencionó la existencia de la niña peliazul, las cosas han estado un poco… complicadas y, si le sumamos el hecho de que la sujeta esta le pidió a su hermano que me convenciera de salir conmigo, pues…

Dios, mi vida es un asco. ¿De todos los personajes con hermanas debía de gustarme el que tenía la peor?

Gracias, eso se llama tener la mejor suerte del mundo.

-Anna, Pilika es hermana de Horokeu.- Acoté después de suspirar en forma de derrota. Dejé de escribir en mi cuaderno y empecé a jugar con el lapicero entre mis dedos. Luego, giré a ver a mi amiga y ella solo parpadeaba.

-¿Ah?-

-Eso: Pilika es hermana de Horokeu.- Ella abrió un poco los labios. Si, yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Patético. -¿Qué te parece?-

Ella sonrió antes de soltar una exhalación como comienzo de su risa.

-Patético.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Sonreímos.

-Maldita tu suerte, Ren.-

-Gracias, pero ya había sacado esa conclusión.-

Ella rió ocultando parte de su rostro.

-Lo sé.- Pausa para chasquear mi legua. -No todo podía ser perfecto.-

-¿Fue él quién te lo dijo?-

-No exactamente.- Supe que Anna no había entendido porque esa ceja levantada y esa mueca eran horribles. Ella, normalmente, cuida sus expresiones. –Me comentó que su hermana tenía mi edad y, después de analizarlo por unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en mi clase.-

-Dijiste algo idiota como 'A mí no me agrada' o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?-

Diablos, ¿debía ser tan cruel conmigo? ¬.¬ Ya ni siquiera sé porqué le cuento mis problemas, me hace sentir más estúpido de lo que ya me siento.

Sin más suspiré ante su pregunta tan, asquerosamente, acertada.

-Si.-

-Genial, Ren, eres más fuerte que tu histeria innata.-

-Cállate, maldita ¬o¬.- Ella rió y se le levantó de su sitio, alegando que debía ir al baño. Yo me crucé de brazos y me giré hacia la ventana. Las nubes estaban moviéndose más que otros días y el sol parecía bastante tranquilo, no hacía calor.

Sorbí por la nariz por segunda o tercera vez en la mañana mientras mis ojos se alternaban entre el campo de béisbol de la escuela y el cielo. Esa mañana la práctica estaba muy lenta, cada vez más aburrida. Entonces, en esos instantes, lo comprendí. Vi al bateador golpear el piso antes de asestarle a la pelota con fuerza y eso me dijo parte de lo que iba a pasar. Me hizo darme cuenta hacia donde estaba yendo todo esto… ¡y con solo una semana de haber sucedido!

Gruñí por lo bajo.

-Mierda…-

_-No adivinarás.-_

_-Puta madre, Anna, es muy temprano.- Renegué. Ella se mofó al instante. _

_-Oh, mil disculpas, bello durmiente.- Pausa para respirar. –Dije que no adivinarás.-_

_-No soy sordo, maldición. ¿Qué sucedió?-_

_-Pero, oye, no fuiste a la escuela.-_

_-Ah, no, no fui.- Escuché un ligero bufido que me hizo sonreír. Anna parecía haberse fastidiado. _

_-Bien, estúpido, escucha.-_

_Se los dije._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Encontré a tu príncipe azul.- Yo abrí los ojos. ¿Acaso se refería a…? –Aja, literalmente hablando, niñito.- Yo tragué saliva antes de incorporarme en mi cama. Observé mi reloj de muñeca y realicé que era… bueno, tarde. Las diez de la mañana, casi diez y media._

_-¿Dónde mierda estás?-_

_-Con Yoh… y Horokeu Usui, 21 años, facultad de Ingeniería.- No sé porqué pero sentí algo detenerse dentro de mí. No, no el corazón, algo un poco más profundo. Respiré. –Oye, está bien guapo.-_

_-Gracias, pero ¿qué haces allí?-_

_-Ay, vine a buscar a mi novio y por esas casualidades que tiene la vida me encontré a tu chico de las flores.- Ella rió al terminar de decir lo que dijo. No me molestó que lo dijera con su tan agridulce sátira, me gustaba como sonaba._

_-¿Le dijiste quién eras?-_

_-Novia del hermano de su amigo y…-_

_-¿Hao?-_

_-¿Cómo sabes de ese pendejo?- No dije nada porque sabía que lo recordaría con rapidez. Ese día comimos helados. –Ah, cierto, los helados.-_

_-Aja, si, bueno. ¿Qué más?-_

_-Obvio, le dije que te conocía y se sonrojó todo. Ja, ja.-_

_-Que lindo.- Comenté dentro de mi sueño y, aunque sonó a sarcasmo, no lo fue. Horokeu en verdad es lindo, mucho. -¿Qué mas? Vamos, habla.-_

_-Tranquilo que con lo que le dije no te pedirá que se casen, Ren, créeme.-_

_¿Pretende que me ría? No, ¿verdad? Porque nunca antes tuve tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. Suspiré con fastidio._

_-Ja-ja-ja, muy payasa, ¿verdad?- Ella soltó la carcajada._

_-Mucho, Señorito Ansiedad.- La completo con eso, lo juro. –En realidad, le dije que… Oh, espera.- Pausa para mí, ¡debía terminar de hablar, demonios! -¿Rency?-_

_¿Ah?_

_-¿Ah?- Bastante acertado._

_-Soy Horokeu.-_

_¿Ah?_

_-¿Ah?- Lo dije: bastante acertado._

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-Salgamos.- Habló con pesadez mientras jugaba con una pelotita antiestrés, la cual hacía rebotar contra una de las paredes de la habitación en la que estaba. -¡Me aburro, Yoh!-

-Pero si hace un rato dijiste que querías…-

-Si, bueno.- Se le adelantó la muchacha. Dejó la pelota a un lado y se levantó de la cama mostrando que tan solo llevaba su camiseta y sus bragas. –Eso fue antes, pero ahora estoy aburrida.-

El chico rodó los ojos mientras sonreía: Anna podía ser bastante terca, pero eso le divertía. Yoh era un sujeto que se caracterizaba por ser dueño de la paciencia que solo un párroco suele tener. Por eso, su rubia novia siempre le preguntaba si se había arrepentido de serlo y ahora lo ocultaba. No sé, quizá le daba vergüenza.

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especial, linda?- Le preguntó curioso mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura. Annita se dejó hacer, apretándose contra el pecho del muchacho castaño. –Vamos, dime.-

-Uhm, no sé…- Empezó. –Hagamos algo diverti---

-¡AHHHHHHHHHGGG!-

Parpadeos múltiples. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Si, claro, un tremendo grito de dolor, pero ¿por qué?

-Claro, algo como eso hacía falta.- Acotó con ironía la chica. Su novio no hizo más que volver a rodar los ojos y suspirar: Hao debía estar haciendo algo estúpido otra vez. –Oye, yo también voy.- Yoh se detuvo. –Si Hao se cortó una mano, debo verlo sufrir.-

-Ja. Retorcido sentido de la diversión el tuyo.-

-No importa.- Dijo sin interés mientras se ponía sus pantalones.

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿Ya le dijiste?-

-No, aún no.-

-¿Cuándo pretendes hacerlo?-

-En realidad, no pretendía hacerlo hasta después de tu sucio chantaje emocional.-

La aludida muchacha abrió la boca en signo de indignación. ¿Qué había dicho el muy neanderthal de su hermano? ¡¿Que ELLA lo había chantajeado?! ¡¿Emocionalmente?! Bueno, quizá no comprendía del todo aquello de las emociones pero con la palabra bastaba. ¡Eso era un insulto!

-¡Oye, yo no te he chantajeado!-

-Y, ¿qué hay de lo de Tamao?- La muchacha cerró la boca. No podía contradecirlo con nada, su mente estaba blanca. –Aquí, en China o donde quieras se llama chantaje, Pilika Usui.-

-Bueno, pero yo no le veo así.- Se justificó su hermana, trabándose con sus propias palabras. –Es más como… ¡como una pequeña ayudita!- Exclamó con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

-¿Para quién exactamente?- Preguntó Horo Horo con una ceja levantada, alegando que él no era ningún tonto para creer tal mentira.

-Pues, para todos los implicados u.û.-

El chico suspiró, era simplemente imposible hacerle entender a la pequeña Pilika que todo aquello que hacía era para su propio beneficio. Si salía con Tamao, ella quedaría como la mejor de las amigas mientras que él era tan sólo el objeto clave; y, si la ayudaba con Ren, tendría una cita perfecta con el niño perfecto mientras que él quedaba con el mejor de los imbésiles. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, no. Lo peor de toda aquella revolución armada por su hermana era que, si no lo hacía, se odiaría para toda la vida.

_Yo no podía dejar de reírme ante lo que Horo Horo estaba diciéndome. Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?_

_-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?- Le pregunté con apuro. Mi risa aún no se iba para nada. -¿Estás loco?-_

_-No, Ren, solo soy su hermano mayor.-_

_-Duh, lo sé. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-_

_-No me gusta verla triste…-_

_Yo hice una mueca ante lo dicho. Agradezco que todavía no existan los teléfonos al estilo de los Supersónicos._

_-Dios, no digas que Jun también es así.- Hablé ya un poco más calmado, pero aquello no impedía que sacara a flote mi tinte sarcástico. –No seas tonto, Horokeu, por favor.-_

_-Intento no serlo, pero ella parece estar muy enamorada de ti, Ren.-_

_Yo bufé. Maldita sea, ¿acaso ya no existe gente egoísta en el mundo? A veces, creo que solo Anna y yo pertenecemos a esa especie. Pero yo ya estaba al borde la histeria. _

_-¿Sabes qué? Esperemos el día en que los hermanos mayores de las demás idiotas que me persiguen se hagan mis amigos; ese día, ¡te lo juro!, dejaré que seas tú el único triunfador, ¿estamos?- Y no hice más que cortarle de frente, sin siquiera avisarle ni nada. Se lo merecía por ser tan estúpido, tan buen hermano, tan… ¡ARG! ¡TAN LINDO CON TODO EL ASQUEROSO MUNDO!_

_No pude evitar golpear mi cama con mis puños. De pronto, el timbre del teléfono. Era él. Bueno, le contesté porque aún había cosas que decirle._

_-¿Dejarás de comportarte como el hermano sacrificado?-_

_-…-_

_-¿Podrías pensar, ¡POR UN MALDITO SEGUNDO!, en lo que sientes por mí?-_

_-Ren…-_

_-¡Cállate!- Le grité. No había terminado. Apreté los ojos al sentir que, sin querer o sin imaginarlo siquiera, quería llorar. -¡PIENSA EN LO QUE SIENTO POR TI, MALDITO IDIOTA, PIENSA EN COMO PUEDO ESTAR SINTIENDOME! ¡¿PODRÍAS PENSAR EN MI TAMBIÉN?!- _

_-…Lo sient--_

_-¡TU HERMANA NO ES CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO, CARAJO, NO LO ES!- Sip, bien, ya estaba llorando. La última frase que salió con fuerza de mi garganta jaló unas cuantas notas agudas que me delataron ante el chico que tanto me gustaba. Y, luego, le volví a colgar el teléfono. Él necesitaba pensar en lo que haría y yo necesitaba secarme la cara._

Suspiro mental.

Si, bueno, ya era el mejor de los imbésiles.

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

No puedo creer lo que voy a decir ahora, pero… me estoy divirtiendo. Aja, yo, Ren Tao, me estoy divirtiendo. ¿Qué que estoy haciendo? Pues en una maldita cita triple con mi novio –Ja! Si, ya formalizamos-, mi mejor amiga, el novio de esta, el hermano del sujeto antes mencionado y el niño más adorable que había visto.

Bien, tampoco sé porqué dije eso. Pero ya lo dije y era la más pura verdad.

Lyserg Diethel, si es que ese era su nombre exacto, parecía ser la personificación de lo que normalmente la gente diría _'O sea, ¿es una chica o un chico?' _Para ser sincero, siempre pensé que era una pregunta idiota salida de labios de gente idiota que no sabe diferenciar rasgos generales, en especial, aquello que se tiene entre las piernas. Fui muy injusto al decir aquello porque, para empezar, jamás me había pasado y ahora que finalmente me sucedió pude comprobar que puede ser una pregunta bastante parecida a _'Oye, ¿qué hora es?'_

No digo que me guste ni mucho menos, pero el chico es bastante atrayente. Es inglés, ya nos lo había dicho, con rasgos finos y el cabello ligeramente largo de un color verdoso, el cual combinaba con sus ojos verde esmeralda. Bueno, era un poco más bajo que Horokeu, de cuerpo delgado y rostro adorable, muy dulce para ser, se los dije, un chico.

Incluso cuando llegamos hasta el lugar de encuentro, Anna me susurró _'Mira su cabello, ¡es perfecto!' _Y déjenme decirles que Anna haciendo cumplidos y sintiendo envidia es un hecho tan frecuente como la aparición del cometa Halley. Lo digo porque lo sé.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien?- Sentí que me hablaban, pero no contesté. –Rency.-

-¿Qué?- Y recién allí me giré a ver a quien me hablaba. Era Horo Horo.

-Te quedaste en nada, ¿qué te pasa?- Me preguntó al tiempo que acariciaba parte de mi rostro. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.-

-Bien.-

-¿Ya decidieron que vamos a ver?-

-Bueno, en realidad, la mayoría de nosotros estamos bien con lo que sea, pero Hao y--

-Anna. Si, ella es demasiado terca.- Comenté haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento ante los hechos. Busqué con la mirada a ambos mencionados hasta que los vi discutiendo dramáticamente frente a la boletería. Al lado de ellos, Yoh y Lyserg morían de risa al igual que mi querido noviecito.

Yo rodé los ojos, fastidiado.

-No sé porqué pero presiento que viene un…-

-¡AUUCH, ANNA!-

-…golpe.- Y miré con una ceja levantada a Horokeu. -¿Qué nadie le dijo acerca de los peligros que implica el discutir con Anna?-

Pero claro, él solo rió divertido.

-Ven, vamos de una vez.-

-Si, empiezo a aburrirme.-

-¡Ren!-

-Ay, ¿qué? ¬.¬ No me grites…-

_-Explícame porqué te llame.-_

_-Porque eres un maldito marica llorón que necesita de su mejor amiga.-_

_-Estúpida…- Y sorbí por la nariz. Sentí los dedos de Anna sobre mis cabellos por décima vez. Hace menos de 15 minutos que había llegado y mi estado ya no era taaan deplorable como cuando llegó. Literalmente, me lancé sobre ella en cuanto pisó mi habitación y la abracé tan fuerte como en mi vida había abrazado a alguien._

_En fin, ella era la única que me comprendía._

_-Te contaré lo que sucedió.- Anna no dijo nada en ese momento. –Necesito sentirme miserable.-_

_-Ren…-_

_-Cállate, déjame hablar.- Y volví a sorber por la nariz con pena, recordando nuevamente todo lo que había sucedido hace una media hora o más. Lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos y seguí mojando la falda de Anna, sobre la cual sostenía mi cabeza. No entendía todavía porqué abrazaba una de sus piernas. En fin._

_-Bueno, ¿qué sucedió?- Había preguntado ya cuatro veces eso a pedido mío. -¿Te peleaste con Horokeu Usui?- Yo asentí._

_-Es un completo estúpido, Anna, pareciera que su estúpida hermana fuera todo en su pequeño estúpido mundo.-_

_-Pero qué estúpido…-_

_-¿Estás siendo sarcástica?-_

_-Eh… ¿no?-_

_-Genial, es lo que necesito.-_

Ahora veo a ese par de ignorantes discutir por la soda a comprar. De verdad, de sólo imaginarlo me da risa: Yoh dice:_ ¿Pepsi o Coca Cola? _y Hao:_ ¡Da lo mismo!, _entonces Anna:_ ¡No, claro que no da lo mismo! ¿Te has preguntado si una tiene más gas que la otra o si es más dulce? No, ¿Verdad? ¡Pues no!_

Ja, ja, bola de idiotas.

Oigan, mi imitación mental de Anna es genial. o.o

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-Hao.-

-¿Qué sucede, Yoh?-

-Llévate el auto, me iré caminando con Anna.-

Hao se sorprendió.

-¿Hasta su casa?- Yoh asintió. -¡Pero eso está lejísimos de aquí!-

-¡Duh! Existe lo que se llama colectivo, ignorante.-

-Valla, que amable te dejó la peliculita ¬.¬.-

-Ah, pues ya ves.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

Otro día, otro suceso, otro error de su parte, y todo porque le hizo caso a Pilika. Horokeu Usui parecía tener el peor problema del mundo y aquello no sólo se lo podía atribuir a la su hermana, quien inició todo este juego, sino a él mismo por haber hecho lo que no debía y, también, por haber olvidado lo que había hablado con Ren. Habían pasado más de cinco días desde aquello y tan solo dos desde que salieron al cine con los demás muchachos.

Acababa de terminar de lavarse los dientes. Dios, habían sido la sesión más larga que había tenido incluso había vertido pasta dental en el cepillo tres veces. Definitivamente, necesitaba pensar.

-No puedo pensar en nada más.- Y respiró cerrando los ojos. Exhaló por la nariz. -Lo hecho, hecho está y ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.-

Pero, ¿y si la cancelaba? Podía hacerse el enfermo o podía tan solo desaparecer y nunca llegar. Pero no, él no era ese tipo de sujetos tan pendejos como para burlarse de una linda chica como lo era Tamao, además, ella era su amiga también.

Entonces, ¿qué hacer?

El muchacho cubrió su rostro con las manos y tan solo quedó sentado en medio del baño. No quería pensar más, empezaba a cansarse y en menos de veinte minutos debía pasar a buscar a Tamao para empezar con aquella cita que tanto había deseado la muchacha.

Suspiró cansado, ¡de verdad, ya no quería hacerlo! El pensar tantas veces en ello había hecho que se convenciera del gran error que estaba por cometer. Dios santo, Ren lo mataría y lo mandaría al demonio si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ayer pensó en comentarle a su novio –Si, esa palabra lo tenía en las nubes.- acerca de lo que planeaba hacer al día siguiente en la tarde. Conversaron durante unos cuarenta minutos y, sin más, cortaron la comunicación con buenos deseos para las siguientes horas del día. Sin embargo, el necesitaba más que eso.

_-¿Salimos mañana?-_

_-No.-_

_-¿Cómo dices?- Ren si que no le había agradado esa contestación. Horokeu suspiró antes de responderle._

_-Solo bromeo, pero la verdad es que no podré.-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes trabajo?-_

_-No, claro que no.- Le dijo con sinceridad, pero, al instante, algo se trabó en su garganta. –Yo…bueno, yo tengo que sa--…quiero decir, tengo que salir para la casa de Hao porque tenemos que terminar una asignación.-_

_-Ah, qué divertido.- Exclamó con el mayor de los sarcasmos. El aludido rió divertido. -¿Qué harán?-_

_-Es una especie de prueba, casi terminamos el curso de Mecánica de Fluidos.-_

_-Suena asqueroso.-_

_-Es asqueroso.- Esta vez, fue el chico Tao quien rió. A Horo Horo le encantaba oírlo reír, se veía hermoso cuando lo hacía. Entonces, suspiró por segunda vez, recordando lo que le estaba ocultando. 'Debo decírselo, será lo mejor', pensó mientras Ren decía alguna cosa que no escuchó bien. –Ren.-_

_-Dime.-_

_-Yo…tengo algo que decirte, pero…-_

_-¿Pero qué?- Entonces, una pausa. –¿Estás con otra?-_

_-…!-_

_De pronto, Ren Tao profirió una de las más grandes risas que Horokeu le había escuchado soltar. Lo hacía con ganas ante el teléfono mientras el otro pensaba, nervioso, lo suspicaz que podía ser el chico con el que salía. Pero con aquella risa… si, era obvio que lo había dicho al azar. Era broma, pero una muy acertada._

_-Bueno, dime.-_

_-…-_

_-Oye, te estoy hablando.-_

_-Si, escucha.- Ren soltó un 'Aja' común. –Yo… te quiero, Ren.-_

_-…-_

_-¿Rency?-_

_Ren hizo notar que le había encantado que le dijera eso. Además, su voz sonaba sincera y bastante calmada. No sabría decir si ya lo amaba. Entonces, declaró con una sonido alegre._

_-Genial.-_

Debía irse de una vez, empezaba a hacérsele tarde y llegar a la casa de Tamao le tomaría algo de tiempo. Entonces, tomó sus llaves y salió al estacionamiento en busca de su motocicleta. Al bajar, se chocó su hermana. Iba distraído, como siempre, pero este momento lo ameritaba, así que no se disculpo.

-Je, je. ¿Ya te vas?-

-Si, ya me voy.- Contestó con poca gracia. Pilika lo notó y lo único que hizo fue zarandearlo del brazo para hacerlo despertar. -¿Qué te pasa, Pilika?-

-¡No irás con esa cara!- Le reclamó con fuerza. –No estás yendo a un seminario aburrido ni mucho menos, ¡es una cita con Tamao, idiota!-

-Gracias por recordármelo, pero YA lo sé.- Y se soltó de su agarre. Ahora llevaba el ceño fruncido. –Y no estoy tan feliz como debería.- Pilika elevó una ceja. -¡Tuve que cancelar una cita con MI novio para salir con otra! ¡¿Eso te parece motivo para estar feliz?!- Terminó gritando, como si la pobre peliazul fuera la culpable de sus desgracias.

¡Un segundo! ¡Era la única culpable de sus desgracias!

-Encima de todo, le mentí.- Horokeu apretó los ojos al decir aquello. No iba a llorar ni mucho menos, pero se sentía horrible. El de verdad quería a Ren y ahora… esto solo era una mancha en su historial como pareja. Pero aún podía evitarlo. –No, Pilika, no lo haré.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Horokeu pretendía subir las escaleras nuevamente, pero su hermana se lo impidió jalándolo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Su hermano volteó a verla. -¡No puedes hacerle eso a Tamao, hermano! ¡Eso sería muy cruel!- Exclamó con profunda vehemencia mientras ajustaba las cejas en son de pena. El chico respiró hondo, pero no dijo nada. –Sal con ella, ¡solo esta vez!-

-…-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-Oye, dame del tuyo.-

-Ya te dije que no.-

-Da-me-del-tu-yo.-

Anna parpadeó. Luego, formó una sonrisita burlona.

-Uhh, que miedo.- Risas suyas. –No seas tarado, ¿si? Ya te comiste dos, cerdo.- Me reprochó, dándole una prominente lamida frente a mi rostro, el cual, sépanlo, no se encuentra para nada feliz. Digo esto porque, como sabrán, Horokeu Usui, mi novio desde hace una semana, me plantó como bien se planta un árbol en medio del parque. Maldito.

-¿Cerdo? Ja. Por lo menos seguiré siendo bonito.- Y elevé mis cejas sugestivamente. Anna me quedó mirando con una ceja levantada. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Bonito?-

-Si, ¿y qué?-

-¡¿Bonito?!- Y empezó a reir. Rodé los ojos en son de aburrimiento. Dios, esto se vuelve cada vez más y más frecuente. –Bonito tus calzones, Ren, empiezas a sonar como una chica.-

Entonces, la asesiné con la mirada y otra vez.

-Imbésil.-

-Ja, ja. ¡En fin!- Habló. Bueno, aunque no sea extraño el sarcasmo en la conversación y las burlas constantes, Anna estaba más abierta de lo normal. Incluso, empezaba a usar colores más llamativos, pero su estilo de zorra seguía igual que siempre. Risas de mi parte; si ella se burlaba de mi refinado vocabulario, yo debí burlarme de alguien también.

¿Vieron como la quiero?

-¿Ya me darás?- Pregunté bajo. Ella hizo una mueca bastante torcida, pero graciosa. Entonces, me extendió su cono de helado de fresa.

-Arg, toma.- Yo medio que sonreí. Entonces, empecé a comer. -Métetelo por donde más te guste, _Rency_,- Pausa para que yo le sacara el dedo medio. Ella sonrió ante eso. –Iré a comprar otro.-

-¡Que sea de fresa!-

-¡No te lo daré!- Y desapareció entre el pequeño tumulto de gente que se empezaba a formar en la heladería. Eran como las cinco de la tarde y ya llevábamos aquí más de dos horas conversando, riendo y etiz cosas más.

Después de salir de la escuela, pasamos por casa de Anna para cambiarnos, ya que allí tengo dos mudas de ropa siempre, así como sucede con la suya y con mi casa. En fin. Le comenté que había sido rechazado para una cita común por Usui y ella, después de dejarme en ridículo, se ofreció a llevarme a la heladería del centro, lugar donde vamos pocas veces.

Di una lamida más a mi helado y traté de divisar la figura de mi mejor amiga. No la vi, así que me propuse distraerme con la pileta en que se veía a través de la ventana de la heladería.

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-Me da dos de fresa, por favor.-

-¿Con algún tipo de grageas en especial?-

-Si. Chocolate y de colores.-

-De acuerdo.- Y la muchacha que la atendía se retiró después de recibir el monto exacto que implicaba ese par de helados pedidos. La rubia se movió de donde estaba para darle paso al siguiente cliente y, por azares del destino o porque simplemente la empujaron sin querer, volteó a ver las mesas de parejas, es decir, aquellas mesitas pequeñas con solo dos sillas. Eso la detuvo por completo.

-Oh, por Dios.- Susurró sin mover la mirada. Por defecto, le hubiera gritado su vida al sujeto extraño que osó a empujarla, pero aquello que ahora observaba se llevaba el premio mayor de su atención. –Ren se va a morir…- Comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo trasero y enfocó la escena de la manera más discreta posible. –No le harás daño a Rency, claro que no.- Y _¡Flash! _Había sido rápido. –Claro que no.-

_-Me plantó.-_

_-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó distraída la muchacha rubia. Ella copiaba unos cuadros importantes de la pizarra. Ren, por su parte, no hacía nada de nada, como siempre._

_-Que me plantó, sorda, eso.- Su voz se podía notar dolida, pero lo ocultaba muy bien con su siempre fiel tino indiferente. Anna sonrió antes de voltear y dejar su bolígrafo púrpura. Ya había oído bien esta vez._

_-¿Usui te plantó, dices?- Sonrisa de lado. –Pero qué genial novio te has conseguido, mi amor, qué tierno de su parte.- ¿Se estaba burlando o simplemente le hacía notar que aquello era una mala señal? Ren suspiró abrumado contra su voluntad de parecer insensible antes la situación._

_-Si, y me dolió.- Comentó extrañado. Anna sonrió ante aquello, Ren era bastante difícil de afectar._

_-Claro, tú lo quieres.- El aludido asintió aún dentro de su mutismo. Sin embargo, la rubia rodó los ojos, derrotada, conocía las tretas de Rency. –Está bien, carajo, te invitaré los helados que quieras.- Ren sonrió con orgullo ante la rápida resolución a su favor._

_-Llama al Asakura y cancela todas sus citas; hoy duermes conmigo.-_

_-Ja, si claro.- _

_-Anna, acabo de ser rechazado por primera vez.-_

_-¿Y eso a mí qué?-_

_-Debes apoyarme como mi mejor amiga que eres.- Ella elevó una ceja esperando por un argumento más pesado. –Primero son los amigos, luego los ligues.-_

_-…-_

_-¿Nunca oíste de ello?-_

_-¡Bueno!- Ren sonrió triunfante. Anna sacó su móvil y comenzó con el tecleo de un mensaje de texto. –Justo hoy que iríamos a la playa.-_

_-Lástima.-_

-Señorita, su pedido.- Anna no despegó su vista de la pantalla del móvil hasta haber terminado con su labor, pero escuchó muy bien lo que decían. Entonces, se giró a su tiempo para ver quien era la persona que la llamaba: la dependienta sonreía justo como su muy patético delantal rosa afirmaba. Pues, Anna también le sonrió y le recibió el par de conos. –Muchas gracias.-

-No, gracias a ti.- Y emprendió paso hacia cierto par de sillas ocupadas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la sola idea de sorprender in fraganti al muy mentiroso del nuevo novio de Ren Tao.

Y ella que lo había dado de sincero y tierno. La descripción que Ren le había facilitado había sido bastante increíble, pero por la cara de idiota realizado que portaba, esa noche en su casa mientras se lo contaba, era muy difícil no creerle. Incluso la primera impresión en la universidad, cuando se lo encontró por coincidencia, había sido la misma: transparente por todos y cada uno de sus ángulos.

Pero caritas vemos…

Diablos, que sensación, un paso más y Horokeu Usui no sabría que hacer. Tenía la certeza de que era un poco torpe.

-Buenas tardes, Horo Horo.- Y como la rubia predijo, el sujeto no hizo más que soltar las manos blancas que sostenía en medio de la mesa y levantarse de su asiento. Anna quería morir de risa allí mismo: el chico casi cae al suelo. -¿Estás bien?-

-¡¿A-anna?!-

-La misma, aunque más delgada.- Aseguró con media sonrisa. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Na-na-nada!- Balbuceó mientras se sentaba nuevamente. Anna lo vio tragar saliva. Oh, valla que estaba nervioso, no, estaba asustado. La muchacha de diecisiete años portaba una expresión incierta, difícil de descifrar. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó tratando de parecer tranquilo. En esos momentos, en lo único que pensaba el peliazul era en su futuro con Ren. ¡Estaba seguro que Anna le comentaría esto! ¡Lo sabía!

-Pues disfrutando de unos helados.- Le respondió elevando los dos conos que llevaba. Tuve que lamer ambos al ver que empezaban a gotear. –Lo siento, debo irme antes de que me ensucie toda, toda.- Le dijo. Pero antes de que siquiera diera un paso hacia atrás, el muchacho la detuvo.

-No, espera.- Anna no entendió. –Ella es—

-Tu amiga, lo sé.- Se le adelantó con seguridad, lo cual lo hizo parpadear. –Serías incapaz de mentirle, ¿verdad?-

-…-

-Entonces, como te dije, debo irme.- Y, así, sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y retornó a la mesa que compartía con su mejor amigo, la cual quedaba bastante lejos de donde estaba. Gracias al cielo, sino no estaba muy segura de lo que Ren haría.

Sonrisa suya. Aunque lo haya encontrado con una muchacha extraña, además de muy bonita, al reciente novio de su conocido, no podía descartar la idea de que no pasaba nada de nada y que era una muy simple salida de amigos. Pero…

-Si, creo que te daré este helado también, Rency.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

_-¿Le dijiste?-_

_-Aún lo pienso, Pil—_

_-¡Nada!- Y le tendió su propio celular lleno de calcomanías. -¡Llámala de mi móvil, así será una sorpresa!- El aludido elevó una ceja, no estaba muy convencido de ello, pero su hermana si y sus efusivos asentimientos empezaban a asustarlo. -¡Vamos, hermano!-_

_-Está bien…-_

-¿Estás bien, Horo?- El muchacho asintió. –Si quieres podemos…-

-No, no, estoy bien.- Comentó con una sonrisa. La muchacha de cabellos rosas le sonrió de vuelta. –Está bien si no quedamos aquí.-

Bueno, y la verdad era que allí se sentía seguro del todo. ¿Qué sucedía si salía y ahora sí se encontraba cara a cara con Ren mientras llevaba de la mano a Tamao? No, no quería ni imaginárselo. Ren Tao era capaz de matarlo ahí mismo, sin remordimiento alguno; terminaría con él como quién dice _'Hace calor, ¿no?'_.

Agitó su cabeza para despejar esos feos pensamientos.

-¿Quién era ella?- Horo Horo elevó la mirada. –Te pusiste muy nervioso en cuanto la viste.-

-Claro que no.-

-Claro que sí; casi te caes de la silla cuando te saludó.- Una sonrisa divertida afloró de sus labios teñidos de brillo labial. Entonces, continuó luego de sorber un poco de su batido. –Creo que ella representa un problema o algo parecido.-

-Sólo es una amiga.-

-Salías con ella, ¿verdad?-

-No, Tamao, claro que no.- Exclamó haciendo ademanes negativos. Tamao se silencio al verlo desesperado por terminar aquella conversación. –Ella es una amiga de Pilika, estudian juntas, ¿de acuerdo?- Habló de corrido. Era verdad que estaba alterado.

-De acuerdo, demos por terminado el caso.-

-Gracias.- Fue entonces que se fijó en que su copa estaba vacía. –Iré por otro batido, ahora vuelvo.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿Qué harías si…?-

-Si, ¿qué?- Y seguí cambiando de canal. Ya era bastante tarde y la programación a esta hora era una completa basura, además, queríamos saltarnos los canales "prohibidos". Entonces, decidí dejarlo en el canal del tiempo. Volteé a ver a mi mejor amiga rubia. -¿Qué decías?-

-Ya, nada. Olvídalo.-

-No, dime.-

Ella bufó al verse en aprietos. Obvio, siempre lo hace antes de gritarme que me calle y deje de joderla.

-¡No me jodas, Ren, te dije que lo olvides!- Exclamó con molestia. Yo sonreí de lado. Les dije que era una loca impulsiva, pero, bueno, tiene sus buenos ratos como hace cinco segundos: ella estaba muy tranquilita haciéndome cariñitos amistosos en el cabello. Es tan relajante…

-Bien, como quieras.-

-Gracias.-

-…-

-Oye.-

-¿Hn…?-

-Londres se congelará en menos de tres días, puedo apostar.- Comentó Anna al ver lo que estaba anunciando en el canal internacional del tiempo.

Desde hace un par de años, salía el mismo sujeto americano prediciendo las siguientes tormentas o huracanes de la semana y Anna, tan detallista como es, predijo que él sería el único en sus fantasías durante todo el tiempo que durara en la TV. Yo me reí como loco, obviamente, pero parece que aún sucede. Según ella, tiene una barbilla muy sensual.

-Qué aburrido.- Dije mientras la chica se tendía boca abajo en mi cama, mucho más cerca de la televisión para observar mejor al tío del tiempo americano. Yo me recosté entre algunas almohadas y, al girar mi mirada hacia mi mesa de noche, divisé el móvil de mi amiga. Lo tomé sin pedir permiso siquiera. Sería divertido el leer los mensajillos obscenos que, posiblemente, el Asakura le mandaba.

-Dios, es tan sexy…-

-Ajá.- Yo seguía revisando su bandeja. Pero me di cuenta bastante tarde que el niño con el que salía era un completo santurrón, quizá jodían y todo lo demás, pero les puede asegurar que mis mensajes son mucho más sugerentes que los suyos. Qué asco, nunca más será divertido inmiscuirme en la vida privada de Annita Kyoyama.

-Ojala pudiera hacer llover solo sobre mí para que me investigue toda, toda.-

-Si, si, como dig—

-¿Ah?- No pude fijarme en su expresión porque lo más importante aquí era lo que acababa de descubrir. Siendo tan curioso como soy, me dispuse a buscar alguna imagen que pudiera hacerme reír. Hace unos días hallé una donde estaban Anna y el sujeto Asakura besándose de manera asquerosa, pero ahora… No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podía estar haciendo esta aquí.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Esto!- Exclamé ofuscado. Entonces, le pasé el móvil. Ella rodó los ojos. ¡Claro! La había descubierto. -¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, maldita Annita?- Ella sonrió.

-Ja, rimaste, Ren.-

-¡Anna!- Le grité. -¡¿Dónde sacaste esta fotografía?! ¡Rápido!-

Ella parpadeó.

-Esta tarde, heladería.-

-Ah.-

_-¿Dónde dijiste que estaba tu noviecito?-_

_-Con Hao haciendo un trabajo de Mecánica de Fluidos.-_

_-Qué asco, yo hubiera preferido joder contigo.-_

_-Qué linda eres, Anna.-_

_-Lo sé.- Entonces, ella miró hacia atrás. Yo no entendí. -¿Qué harías si…?-_

_-Si, ¿qué?-_

_-No, nada, olvídalo.- _

_-Como quieras.- Le dije despreocupado. La verdad que no me importaba que no me dijera ahora, sabía que lo haría después. Solo era cuestión de esperar. ¡Ah! Se terminó mi cono. –Oye, dame del tuyo.-_

_-Claro.- Y me lo dio sin oponer resistencia. Eso era digno de un minuto de silencio mientras me lo termino._

_-…-_

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Autora.**

Sin time xa esto… . Resta decir q el fic va viento en popa y tendrá tan solo un par de caps más. n.n

_¡Recuerden pasar a leer "__For my Eighteen__"! jeje_

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Flowers © Juny S. Tao_


	4. Funcional

**º ****Flowers º**

_(Flores)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 20 de Mayo de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Horokeu**x**Ren, Hao**x**Lyserg, Yoh**x**Anna

**Advertencia:** Ninguna por ahora.

**Summary:** Como cualquier persona, Horokeu y Ren son un par de sujetos inspirados en sus propios asuntos. Se conocen¿y qué? Sólo buscan ser algo especial en cierto lugar especial, además, a ambos le gustan las flores. 'Aunque no lo creas, me encantan las flores' 'A mi también'…

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Capítulo IV: Funcional**

-Entonces¿cómo les fue?-

-¿No irás a la escuela, Pily?-

-Si, ya estoy de salida.- Habló con apuro la muchacha mientras señalaba su mochila roja a un lado del mostrador. Tamao asintió convencida. –Pero no me iré si no me cuentas.-

-Está bien.-

-Bueno, dime.-

-Estuvo… bien.-

-¿Ah?- Esa respuesta era horrible, era incluso peor que la que le dio su hermano. Así que detuvo del brazo a la muchacha antes de que se fuera. Quería que le explicara a qué atribuía ese bastante pesimista _'bien'. _–Explícame que fue lo que pasó.- Habló con preocupación. Sabía que las cosas no serían increíbles, pero esto era espantoso.

_-¡Hermano!- Exclamó al verlo poner un pie en la cocina. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ni ella ni su madre, de que Horokeu ya estaba en casa. Miró su reloj, contrariada. –Oye, es bastante temprano para que una cita de gente 'adulta' haya terminado ya.- Bromeó contra la cara sin expresión de su hermano._

_-Si, bueno, así tuvo que ser.-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-A nada en especial.-_

_-¿Pasó algo malo acaso?- A este punto la muchacha ya se encontraba pegada al chico de cabellos azules y jeans. -¡No le habrás dicho acerca del plan¿verdad, menso?!- Y antes de que pretendiera pegarle un coscorrón, su hermano le sonrió para tranquilizarla._

_-No, Pilika.- Habló con normalidad. –La pasamos bien, pero Tamao quiso irse a casa temprano. Es todo.-_

_Aún así, recibió un coscorrón. Era un completo idiota insensible. _

_-¡Pues ese todo es horrible!- Le reclamó. -¡Como dije: no sabes tratar a una mujer!- Y, sin decirle más, se retiró a su alcoba._

-¿Una chica?-

-Si.- Afirmó Tamao mientras regaba las nuevas flores que habían llegado. –Ella llegó y, con ella, la cita se arruinó.-

-¿Te dijo o hizo algo acaso?- Pilika estaba bastante extrañada. ¿De qué chica hablaba? Nunca le conoció novia o amiga cercana a su hermano. Bueno, quizá era una nueva compañera, pero para haber tenido tal efecto... -¡Dime, Tamy!-

-Sucede que en cuanto Horokeu la vi llegar, sus nervios volaron.- Mirada extrañada de la rosadita. –Parecía asustado, la verdad.-

-¿En serio¿Te dijo quién era?-

-Dijo que era amiga tuya, amiga de tu clase.-

-¿Ah?- Eso si que era bastante extraño. Ella jamás le había presentado a su hermano a ninguna de sus amigas. Debía saber de quién se trataba para encara a su hermano y reclamarle por mentir de manera tan cínica, encima, ensuciando su nombre. -¿Cómo era?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno.- Comenzó. En realidad¿por dónde empezar? La muchacha tenía características importantes, no sabía que nombrar primero. –Es de tu estatura; cabellos largos y rubios; bonita figura; expresión indescifrable… ¡Qué se yo!- Rompió de repente. –Era bastante atractiva.- Terminó con algo de pena.

Pilika parpadeó ante lo dicho. Si lo que su hermano había dicho era cierto o, de cierta manera, alusivo, estábamos hablando de la muy cortante Anna Kyoyama. Estudiaban en el mismo curso y, nop, no eran amigas y, mucho menos, se la había presentado a su hermano. ¿Cómo era que él la conocía¿De dónde y por qué la conocía? Ella jamás supo nada.

-Ratas.- Balbuceó sin darse cuenta. Había pasado por su cabeza la loca idea de que esa maldita y su hermano hayan tenido algo serio o cualquier cosa de esa índole.

Horror. Debía esclarecer esto, debía exigir explicaciones.

-¿Qué haces, Pilika¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó Tamao al ver a la chica de cabellos azules recocer su mochila y saltar el mostrador. Esta no volteó a responder ni mucho menos, solo se despidió con la mano antes de salir corriendo del lugar. –Bueno, que te valla bien.- Dijo al aire, consciente de que la muchacha no la oiría a estas alturas.

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿Estás molesto, Ren?-

-No, Anna.- Ups, allí estaba el primer sarcasmo de la mañana. -Solo recuerdo con alegría como mi novio me miente y, ahora, como tú también me mentiste.- Repasé con bastante odio en mis palabras. Me crucé de brazos y desprecié la existencia de mi amiga rubia. Siendo sincero, no estaba molesto con ella, estaba molesto con la situación en sí.

-Ya te dije que era su amiga.-

-Si hubiera sido su amiga, no me hubiera mentido acerca de dónde iba a estar.-

-…- Anna no respondió nada a lo que dije porque sabe que tengo razón.

-Bueno, no estoy molesto contigo¿bien?-

-Bien.-

-Sólo dime una vez más porqué no me lo comentaste antes, en la heladería.-

-Porque estaba segura que actuarías estúpidamente, por eso.- Habló con seguridad. Entonces, me ofreció la paleta de dulce que llevaba entre los dedos. –Toma, endúlzate la vida un poco.-

-Asco de consejo.- Yo observé la paleta con desconfianza hasta que la cogí. –Gracias.-

-Habla con él, Ren, creo que puede tener alguna buena razón.- Me aconsejó viéndome como chupaba el caramelo de fresa que recién obtuve. Aunque la chica podía tener razón, yo me negaba a hacer algo como llamarlo y pedirle una explicación; mi orgullo no me permitía hacerlo, pero una remota y desconocida parte de mi mente, corazón o hígado me decía que buscara la verdad aunque me costara, figurativamente, la vida.

Obviamente, yo no moriría por un sujeto con quién salía desde hacía menos de un mes.

Bueno, quizá por este lo tendría en consideración.

-Anna.-

-¿Quép?-

-En serio, quiero preguntarle qué hacía con esa sujeta allí.- Pausa para sorber por la nariz. ¡No, claro que no lloraré! -Incluso puedo dejar pasar esto¿sabes?- Ella me miró con una ceja elevada. Era cierto que ella jamás dejaría pasar algo como esto. –Pero detesto tener que hacerlo.-

-Es una de las tantas obligaciones que se adquieren al tener un novio¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?-

-Ja, ja.- Reí sarcástico -Sé que lo hiciste con burla.-

-Oye, que mal concepto tienes de mí.-

-Anna Kyoyama, necesito hablar contigo.- Y, automáticamente, ambos volteamos a ver a quien había expresado tal demanda. Era la tan conocida Pilika Usui, seria, preocupada y…

-A la hora de los mortales.- Aplicó Anna a la situación. Empezaba a ponerse un poco tensa. –Buenos días, Pilika.- La saludó con su mejor sonrisa hipócrita, yo me quedé callado.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Entonces, me miró. –Lo siento, Ren, pero debe ser en privado.- Se disculpó. Pero Anna se le adelantó.

-No, di lo que tengas que decir frente a Ren.- La peliazul elevó una ceja, fastidiada al parecer. ¿Qué sucedía¿Desde cuándo esta muchachita tenía asuntos con Anna? –No hay problema con que sepa, ya que después le contaré.-

-Bueno.-

-Habla.- La instó mi rubia amiga mientras le "ofrecía" el asiento de uno de nuestros compañeros que quedaba frente a nosotros. -¿De qué se trata ese algo tan importante, Usui?-

Entonces, la chica tragó algo de saliva y me miró de reojo. Extraño. ¿Ahora yo tenía algo que ver?

-¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermano?-

-¿Tu hermano?-

-Si, Horokeu, mi hermano.-

-Ah.-

-Dime, Anna.-

La aludida permanecía en silencio, bastante tranquila. No sé porqué pero esa pregunta encerraba algo más que el simple hecho de haberlo conocido por parte de los gemelos Asakura. ¿Sabrá algo de lo nuestro?

-Es amigo del hermano de mi novio, Pilika, por eso.-

-¿De Hao?-

-Si, ese idiota.-

-¡El no es un idiota!- Lo defendió con ganas, levantándose de su lugar. Yo rodé los ojos y, de pronto, Anna me arrebató la paleta de la boca. Ella la chupó antes de hablarle a Pilika.

-Oh, si, es un marica idiota.- Y me miró. Pilika estaba trastornada por lo que decía la rubia. -¿Verdad, Ren?-

-Exacto.- Sonreí divertido. –Pero está bueno¿verdad, Anna?-

-Mucho.- Risa suya. Pilika se aclaró la garganta, quería que termináramos con nuestro juego secreto, por decirlo así. -¿Algo ma—

-Entonces¿tú también conoces a mi hermano, Ren?-

-N—

-Si, lo conoce.- Se me adelantó la rubia. Maldita¿ahora le diría acerca de mi relación con Horo Horo? La mataría, lo sabe. No quiero a tener a ninguna estúpida detrás de mí por su causa. -¿Algún problema con eso, Pilika?- Le preguntó irónica.

Si, en definitiva odiaba a la muchacha.

-No, solo quería saber, ya que me comentó que te inmiscuiste en su cita de ayer.-

-¿Era una cita?- ¡Maldito hemisferio derecho que me obliga a hablar con base a mis sentimientos! Y, encima, tiendo a poner la expresión delatante. Gracias, de verdad. Y supongo que esa mirada significativa de Anna es algo más que un simple _'idiota retrasado'_. Sip, acabo de joderla bien, muy bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Rency?-

-Por nada.- Le dije con frialdad. Ella elevó una ceja mostrándose bastante escéptica. Obvio, la emoción de la pregunta me delataba por completo. –Sólo hice un comentario común, niña.-

-Si, exacto.- Me apoyó Annita. –Además¿por qué dijo que me "inmiscuí" en su "cita"?- Preguntó, creando aquellas comillas superpuestas a las palabras inmiscuí y cita. –Horo Horo dijo que sólo era su amiga, estoy segura.-

-Ah¿si? Y¿cómo puedes estar segura que no es su novia?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Maldición, alguien debería golpearme hasta dejarme inconciente, así evito abrir la boca para soltar estupideces con mi cara de adolescente indignado.

-Era sólo su amiga, Pilika, lo sé porque tu hermano está saliendo con alguien.-

La chica peliazul parpadeó.

_-No puedo hacerlo, Pilika.- Exclamó con preocupación Horokeu. –Salgo con alguien en estos momentos¡no es correcto, lo sabes!-_

-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó con curiosidad. Anna sonrió de lado.

-Claro que si. Somos amigos¿no?-

Entonces, Pilika Usui se volvió a sentar.

-Dime quién es, por favor.-

Por la puta madre…

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

Esa misma tarde, Horokeu Usui salía de la universidad con un único objetivo en mente: hablar con Ren acerca de aquella cita antes de que Anna abriera la boca. Todo el día hasta ese momento, que eran más de las cinco, no había hecho más que pensar en su noviecito de ojos dorados.

Rayos, se sentía muy, mucho, muy culpable por ello. Estaba seguro que Ren, mínimo, lo mandaba al diablo por unos días o…

-Debo hablar con él.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de sus jeans su móvil. Respiró hondo al encontrarlo. –Bien…- Y Se dispuso a marcar el número que se había aprendido de memoria desde hacía casi un mes. Entonces, espero por una respuesta del otro lado.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Y esperó hasta que, por fin, le contestaron.

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Ren?- Eso era extraño. Aquella no era la voz de su Rency, era una voz de mujer. De pronto, se le ocurrió y despejó sus celosas dudas. -¿Anna?- Habló. Desde el otro lado de la línea, se escuchó un murmullo extraño. Obviamente, era Annita.

-Erm… ¡Un segundo!- Exclamó la chica. Horokeu suspiró y, un segundo después como había dicho, la voz receptora cambió: ese si era Ren. Volvió a respirara, aliviado. -¿Qué?-

Solo _'¿qué?'_. Bueno, no era buena señal. Tragó saliva.

-¿Ren?- ¿Estaba molesto¿Sería por…? -¿Estás molesto, amor?-

-No¿debería estarlo acaso?-

Horo Horo tragó saliva nuevamente. La manera en que lo trataba había cambiado, radicalmente, desde la última vez que hablaron y aquello lo atribuía a nada más que a cierto chisme que ya había llegado a sus oídos gracias a terceras personas.

Maldición…

-No, pero te noto extraño.-

-Estoy bien.- Le dijo un poco más relajado. Luego, sorbió por la nariz. -¿Para qué llamabas?- Preguntó de corrido sin titubear ni mucho menos. El chico al otro lado del teléfono tragó saliva.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-

-Ah¿si?- Habló con falsa extrañeza. Era obvio que se daría cuanta que estaba fingiendo, pero quería que el sujeto notara que lo sabía, sabía todo acerca de aquella cita clandestina y demás. Ren apretó los dientes al recordar la fotografía.

_-Ren, deja de ver la estúpida fotografía de una buena vez.-_

_-No quiero, déjame.-_

_-Te estás mortificando, no tiene sentido alguno.- Anna estaba preocupada por mi reciente obsesión con la fotografía del mal. Era cierto que no había dejado de verla desde que salimos de la escuela y llegamos a su casa, pero… ¡No podía dejarla¡Tenía que verla para sentirme seguro de que mis achaques celosos no eran por las puras!_

_Genial, ahora soy una colegiala insegura, temerosa de llegar a ser abandonada._

_Eso si que me dio rabia. Aquella idea del abandono había llegado de la nada a mi mente perturbada y lo único que lograba hacer era ponerme sentimental. Si, podría llorar y es que me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que…_

_-Estúpido Joto Joto.- Renegué, arrojando el móvil hacia un lugar incierto de la habitación de mi amiga. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y gruñí fuerte, muy fuerte, llegando a asustar a Anna. _

_-Si, bueno, muy lindo pero muy estúpido también.- Y resulté ser blanco de las palomitas de maíz que andaba comiendo. Revolví mi cabello para deshacerme de ellas. Miré a Anna. -¿Qué?-_

_De repente, una luz iluminó la idea que había estado buscando pero, hasta ese instante, no era consciente de ello. ¡Era ella¡Esa era la maldita zorra que pretendía inmiscuirse en—_

_-¡ARRG!-_

_-¿Qué te pasa? o.ô- _

_¡Nada! Que se aguante, debo volver a ver esa estúpida fotografía para estar completamente seguro de lo que estoy pensado. ¡¿Cómo me di cuenta antes?! Qué idiota._

_-Es ella, Anna.-_

_-¿Quién es quién?- Preguntó curiosa mientras dejaba el platón de palomitas y se acercaba a mí por detrás. -¡Habla, tarado! Dime.-_

_-¡La zorra¡La conozco¡Es ella!- Exclamé mirándola. Ya había hallado el móvil que arroje a su suerte. Reí malévolamente dentro de mi propio universo. Ella rodó los ojos. Claro, pensará que ya me volví loco de tanto pensar en la penosa situación._

_-…Claro.- Afirmó ella en tono sardónico. –Tiene taaaaanto sentido.-_

-De acuerdo¿podría ser en la florería?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el muchacho, estaba contrariado. ¿Por qué querría Rency verlo en la florería? Jamás iban allí. –¿Por qué—

-Porque así lo quiero.- Cortó sin más. Su interlocutor suspiró en son de rendición. Ren sonrió para sí y para Anna, quien se hallaba a su lado escuchando todo. –Entonces¿a qué hora te parece bien?-

-La florería cierra en un par de horas, tendría que ser ya.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Está bien, Ren, pero no entiendo porqué quieres ir hasta allá.- Pausa para escuchar el bufido del chico menor. -¡Puedo ir a tu casa ahora si prefieres!- Informó con seguridad. Ren se negó de inmediato.

-No, nos vemos allá, en la florería.- Hizo una pausa para escuchar como su novio soltaba un _'De acuerdo'_ bastante flácido. –Ahora estoy en casa de Anna, así que no será problema ir para allá justo ahora.-

-Bien, te veré.-

-Exacto.- Eso había sonado como una despedida bastante fría, así que Horokeu se aventuró a gritarle antes de que colgara. Ren detuvo el móvil y lo regresó a su oído. -¿Qué?-

-Te quiero, Ren¿de acuerdo?-

-…-

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

-Entonces¿no te dijo más?- Su pequeña oyente negó con la cabeza. –Estaba segura que había algo más.- Aseguró con un ademán extraño. Pilika se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta la ventana del segundo piso del lugar.

-No importa, Tamao.- Le dijo indiferente. –Además, es verdad lo que dijo.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

La chica peliazul elevó los hombros y soltó una sonrisa.

-Sólo lo sé¿bien? No hay de qué estar preocupadas.- Le dijo con voz firme. Sin embargo, esa frase no convenció del todo a la mayor de ellas, algo le preocupaba pero no sabía exactamente qué.

-No sé, pero…-

-Pero ¿qué?-

-Se sorprendió demasiado al verla¡no fue normal, Pilika!-

-Ay, chica.- Exclamó ya algo harta del tema. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Tamao Tamamura con fijación. –Por si no te fijaste antes, mi hermano es la persona más despistada de la Tierra y planetas circundantes¿si? Él se sorprende con cualquier cosa.-

-Si, es verdad.-

-Además, no sé porqué te quejas tanto de la rubia si fuiste tú la culpable de que la cita terminara temprano¡tú la cortaste sin razón alguna!- Le reclamó volviendo con los ademanes extraños. Caminó unos pasos hacia ella y la tomó de las manos, obligándola a que dejara la lata de soda que tenía entre ellas. –Debiste concentrarte en ello.- Completó con una mirada significativa.

Tamao apartó la mirada.

-No me sentía bien¿sabes?- Declaró en voz baja. Pily se hincó frente a ella, no soltó sus manos. –Después de ese encuentro, difícilmente manteníamos una conversación mayor a tres frases.-

En esos instantes, sin saber porqué, Pilika Usui se sintió el peor bicho existente sobre la faz del planeta. Ella atormentaba a la pobre Tamao con sus sermones de iglesia modernista sin darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Era obvio que la muchacha de cabellos rosas estaba muriendo por siquiera recibir una sonrisa encantadora de su hermano y ese estúpido que no caía.

Suspiro de resignación.

-Me quiero morir…- Habló levemente mientras se levantaba. Alisó su falda corta y regresó a su lugar en la ventana. Respiró hondo antes de girarse a ver a Tamao, quien mantenía su mirada caída. –No te preocupes, supongo que todo cae por su propio peso.-

-No lo sé…-

_-Será mejor que me valla.-_

_-¿Ah?- Horokeu se giró a verla al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Quería irse¿Ahora¡Acababa de comprar entradas para el cine! -¿Por qué?-_

_-Acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer.- Dijo con voz común mientras revisaba su bolso en busca de quién sabe qué. Horo Horo elevó una ceja._

_-Esa es la excusa más gastada que conozco.- Bromeó. La chica levantó la vista para verlo. –Dime qué sucede. Hace menos de 5 segundos todo estaba de lo mejor.-_

_-No lo creo, Horokeu.- Le contradijo sin sonrisa ni brillo en la mirada ni nada. El muchacho guardó silencio. Ella ya había encontrado su pase del autobús y su móvil ya estaba en su mano. –Ya me voy, muchas gracias por todo.- _

_-Pe—_

_-No, estoy bien.- Afirmó antes de que él dijera algo más. –Iré a tomar el autobús antes de que se valla.- Pausa para ver su reloj. –Tengo 10 minutos para llegar a la estación.- Pausa para sonreírle. –Me divertí mucho, gracias otra vez, Horokeu.-_

_-Si…-_

-Me quiero morir, Tamao.-

-Lo sé, Pilika, ya me lo dijist—

-¡No, no por eso!- Exclamó con humor eufórico de la nada. Dio un brinco en el sitio en el que estaba antes de pegar su rostro en el cristal con extraña afición. Tamao se acercó a ver qué sucedía. -¡Es él, es él!- Casi gritó. La rosadita parpadeó sin entender. ¿De quién hablaba?

Entonces, lo vio cruzar la calle con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-¿No es ese el niño que te gusta¿El de tu escuela?- Apuntó con su dedo índice hacia la calle. Pilika asintió con exageradas ganas.

La muchacha se despegó de la luna y, jalando a Tamao con fuerza, se la llevó al primer piso del lugar.

-¡Oh, mi hermano está haciendo un gran, GRAN trabajo!-

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

Anna si que era cruel, muy cruel.

Anna podía ser mi mejor amiga pero, en estos instantes, quería golpearla tan fuerte que ni siquiera el sonreír le sentará bien. Claro que no.

Rayos.

-Entonces¿te parece gracioso?-

Ella asintió sin parar de revolcarse en el suelo de la habitación. Yo rodé los ojos y me acerqué a ella, la tomé de los brazos y la levanté. Paró de reír ante mi acción pero igual y portaba esa sonrisa de drogadicta feliz. La solté con brusquedad. Estaba por completo ebria, en serio.

-Estás ebria.- Le reporté con una mueca de desagrado. Ella respiró hondo un par de veces y negó con la cabeza. –Claro que sí.-

-¡No!- Exclamó con una sonrisa. –Sucede que tus anécdotas son tan…- Pausa para ademanes exagerados. Aparentemente, no encontraba la palabra correcta. Pero lo hizo. -…¡idiotas! Son ellas los que me ponen así. Ay, _Rency-Poo_…-

-¡No me llames así, estúpida!- Espeté con rabia. –Suficiente tengo con la muy desequilibrada de Pilika.- ¡Y era cierto! Y, aunque Anna siguiera riendo como loca a costa de mis desgracias, estaba seguro que no podría perdonarme después de lo que hice hoy. En serio. -¡YA, tarada!-

Pero ella seguía. Bien, no importa, mejor me largo a dar un baño para despejar la mente.

Me levanté de mi desarreglada cama y saqué de mi armario un par de toallas y un pijama negro. Luego, salí de mi habitación y cerré la puerta con fuerza, dejando entrever que estaba bastante perturbado y también enojado por la poca cordura que mi mejor amiga mostraba ante mis problemas. A veces pienso que solo soy uno de más de sus chistes diarios. En fin, eso era lo menos importante del día.

Suspiro al recapitular lo sucedido hace unas horas en la florería y, también, por el arrepentimiento que sentí al haber llamado a Anna. Demonios, a veces soy tan…

-Animal, eso, un animal.- Balbuceé contra una de mis toallas mientras me deslizaba contra la puerta del baño. Ya estaba adentro, pero la luz seguía apagada. -¿Cómo no pensé¡¿Por qué no me puedo quedar callado¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Si, debía gritarme de vez en cuando, ya que mi muy irresponsable madre no lo hacía para hacerme ver la realidad. Debía automatizarme para casos como estos en los que la fantasía me encierra en una burbuja inútil que me imposibilita ver las graves consecuencias.

Quería llorar otra vez, pero ensuciaría mi pijama limpio…

Dios¡y ahora tenía una cita con la demente de su hermana!...

Merezco morir, si¡merezco ser asesinado lenta y dolorosamente!…

_-¡Hola, Ren!-_

_Carajo, pero si la suerte me sonríe. Claro¿quién iba a pensar que ella estaría aquí? Tú si que eres un idiota, Ren, de verdad._

_-Hola, Pilika.- Le respondía ante su efusiva expresión. Ella traspasó el mostrador de madera y se acercó a mí. Yo traté de no hacer una mueca y… -¡Achú!- Allí estaba la maldita alergia. No, esperen, ahora la llamaré bendita alergia, me protegió de un muy posible apretón por parte de la muchacha._

_-Salud¿estás bien?-_

_-Si, sucede que soy alérgico a las flores.- Le expliqué. Ella asintió un poco asombrada. Como si fuera la gran cosa… -¿Qué?- Debía saber qué diablos pensaba y no porque me importara sino porque… Esperen, debo reírme: sabía que tenía que ver con ella, conmigo, flores y una cita. Puedo apostar._

_-Oh, sucede que pensaba en que las flores hubieran sido perfectas en una cita¿no crees?-_

_Se los dije, pero, por favor, fíjense en su iluminado rostro. Y yo no sé porqué gastan en electricidad si la tiene a ella todo el día aquí._

_-Valla que sí.- Debía responder, nos habíamos quedado varados en el limb—_

_Y recién ahora muestra la cara el ente por el que vine hasta acá. Claro, era ella, estaba seguro._

_-Hola.- Le dije desde mi lugar mientras que ella se acercaba a paso común. Llegó a nuestro lado en instantes. La vi analizarme unos segundos, seguro recordando de dónde me conocía. No es por ser vanidoso ni nada, pero soy realmente inolvidable por aquello de la usual alergia._

_-Yo te he visto por aquí antes.-_

_-Vine una vez, pero fue hace semanas.- Se los dije, me recuerda._

_-Oh, si. Le llevamos flores a tu madre cada dos días.-_

_-Exacto.- Y le sonreí. Bueno, supuestamente debía odiarla por andar de la mano por ahí con mi novio, pero tenía algo que…no sé, pero era imposible no sonreírle. _

–_¡Pero eso no importa!- Exclamó de pronto Pilika. Me tomó del hombro y me obligó a verla de frente, luego, me abrazó con fuerza. Yo casi me caigo. Pero¿qué le pasa a esta loca¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así de impulsiva?! Asco…_

_-Usui, ya…- Imposible quitármela de encima. A ver, imagínense un pedazo de chicle de menta pegado en el cabello de alguien. Eso, exacto, lo mismo sucedía aquí. -¡Pilika!- Renegué y ella, pues, solo rió como idiota._

_Por Dios…_

_-No puedo creer que hayas venido a verme, Rency.- _

_-Yo no—_

_-Pilika¿qué haces?- _

_Ajá, justo a tiempo, de verdad. Yo aún ni preparaba la expresión que pondría al verlo, debía ser…mmm…perturbadora. ¿Les dije que me gusta mucho esa palabra?_

_-Hola, Ren.- Me dijo. ¿Yo? Pues nada, mutis. -¡Ya, demonios, Pilika!- Ja, ja, ja. Qué divertida hermandad, lloraría si esto me sucediera con Jun, pero ya, que no es así, muero de risa. –Rayos…-_

_Lo único bueno hasta el momento era que Horokeu había logrado quitar a la lapa de su hermana de mí, luego todo era horrible. Pilika se rehusaba a alejarse de mí, aunque ya no me tocaba, la chica rosa observaba todo desde un lado y yo no había podido besar a mi novio¿no es eso horrible?_

_-¡Hermano!- Le espetó de repente. Todos volteamos a verla. -¡Ren vino a verme¿si?! No seas odioso justo ahora.- Yo creo que la única odiosa ahora es ella¿quién dijo algo que implicara nuestros nombres? Lo digo: asco. –Déjanos solos.-_

_-No, él—_

_-No vine a verte a ti, Pilika, vine a ver a Horokeu¿verdad?-_

_Y…hubiera pagado miles por llevarme una fotografía de su cara. Por Dios, quería morirse._

_-…Si.-_

_-Pe-pero¡¿por qué?!- Preguntó histérica. Se acercó a mí y se colgó de mi brazo con mucha reticencia. Yo empezaba a perder la sensibilidad del mismo al tiempo que hacía una mueca. Entonces, el peliazul se acercó a nosotros y me apartó con algo de rudeza. -¡Hermano¿qué haces?!-_

_-Cállate, Pily, esto no tiene que ver contigo.- Le dijo. Yo observé en silencio como su expresión de miedo se había convertido en una expresión de aguantado coraje. –Tengo que hablar con Ren de algo importante.- Y me llevó de la mano, casi como si fuera un morral cualquiera, hacia la trastienda. En el camino, su hermana gritó algo que se suponía que tenía bastante de cierto._

_-¡¿Qué es lo importante¡Ustedes poco se conocen¡No tiene asuntos importantes, hermano!-_

_Me detuve a pensar en que, por primera vez en su vida, no había dicho nada absurdo, incluso ignoré la rabieta que protagonizaba. Vi como Tamao la sostenía de los hombros para que no nos siguiera mientras que Horo Horo no se detuvo y nos encerró, como dije, en la trastienda. Al detenernos, me solté de su agarre._

_-Tenemos que hablar, Rency.-_

_-Espera.- No, no íbamos hablar si es que antes no lo besaba. Extrañaba sus labios y eso lo iba a remediar. Lo halé de la camiseta y junté nuestros labios en un beso ligero, pero en cuanto sentí sus manos en mi cintura, debajo de mi camiseta, lo sostuve del cuello y ahondé el beso. La verdad que ahora soy fiel creyente: lo extrañaba mucho, demasiado. _

_No pude evitar ronronear al separarme de él._

_-Te extrañé.- Le dije y, aunque no debía porque estábamos casi en pleito, le sonreí como si nada. Luego, me aparté. –Bien, hablemos.- Lo observé sonreír en cuanto lo obligué a soltarme. Entonces, me miró a los ojos. Ya no sonreía. –Si, sé que sabes que sé.-_

_-Exacto.- Yo pasé mi lengua por sobre mis labios en son de asentimiento. –Quiero explicarte cómo fue aquello.- Y se acercó nuevamente a mí, tomándome de la cintura. -Estoy seguro que sabes que no te engaño con Tamao.- _

_-¿Así se llama la sujeta?-_

_-Si.-_

_-Sabía que la había visto en algún lado y, sip, acerté.- Horo Horo rió un poco mientras me pegaba más a él. Diablos, los nervios de mi cuello ya estaban preparados para sus labios… -Anna debe estar muriendo de la risa justo ahora.- _

_-Ja, ja. Anna está loca.-_

_-Un poco.- Apoyé su idea y, ahora, debía concentrarme en hacer que se sintiera arrepentido por lo que me hizo. Aja, no soy tan iluso, quizá dije que podría dejarlo pasar, pero en realidad no puedo. _

_Lo separé de mí de un ligero empujón y arrugué las cejas un poco. Debía verme serio._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-No estamos hablando de nada. Solo estupideces.-_

_-Pero Ren, ya todo está bien.-_

_-No; me mentiste, Horokeu.- El parpadeó, no dijo nada. –Tal vez no hiciste nada malo, pero no es justo que las cosas se queden así, no cuando me mentiste.-_

_-Juro que pensé en decírtelo.- Yo me crucé de brazos. –Pero…-_

_-Pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta.- _

_-Entonces…-_

_-Entonces, nada.- Y le sonreí de lado, lo cual quería decir que tenía una especie de plan o parecido, y que no le vendría para nada bien. No sería cruel, pero yo sí se lo diría, es más, lo llevaría a cabo frente a su cara de muchacho confundido. Dios, se ve tan lindo. _

_En aquel momento, no pude hacer más de besarlo nuevamente. Me alejé sin darle tiempo a que me abrazara o lo que fuera que fuera a hacer y salí de la trastienda. Lo sentí caminar detrás de mí. _

_Y lo hice._

_-Pilika¿qué harás mañana después de la escuela?-_

_-¿Qué?- Brillo en sus ojos. –Yo… ¡nada¿por qué?!- Ja, ja. A veces puede ser útil la niña esta. Mientras tanto, debía ver la expresión en la cara de mi novio. _

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- Sip, lo dijo alto y claro, mejor dicho, gritó. Se acercó a mí y supongo que lo hizo sin pensar porque fue un acercamiento comprometedor. -¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Me gritó. Yo solo sonreí al tiempo que me soltaba._

_-Nada, Horokeu, solo invito a salir a tu hermana¿no puedo?-_

_-¡¿Una cita?!-_

_Entonces, su cara de horror llegó al máximo. Se cubrió el rostro. _

_-Es que a veces no piensas, Ren¡no piensas!-_

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿Qué te pasa?- Su pregunta logró que la boca de Horokeu se arrugara más. Luego soltó un gruñido al tiempo que arrojaba sus libros lejos de la mesa en que estaban. Estos pasaron rozando el jarrón que adornaba el centro de la misma. –Hey, tranquilo.-

-No, imposible.- Y antes de que su amigo hablara, prosiguió. -¡No puedo, simplemente, no puedo soportarlo!- Exclamó con fuerza antes de caer de cara contra la mesa.

-Bueno, los ejercicios está difíciles pero no--

-¡No hablo de eso!-

-¿Entonc—

-Es Ren.-

-Oh.- Soltó. Horo suspiró. -¿Se pelearon?-

-No, pero, en estos momentos, está en una cita.- Hao abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que su mejor amigo le contaba estando tan pancho. ¿No le importaba acaso? Bueno, aunque por la rabieta podía creer que si. –Con mi hermana, por eso no puedo hacer nada.-

-Ah.-

Hubo una pausa en la que ambos se quedaron callados pensando en cosas varias. Y aunque ambos tenían tarea en cantidades industriales ninguno parecía querer corregir aquello. Entonces, Horo estalló como debió hacerlo hace mucho.

-¡Quiero morir!- Declaró con una vocecilla bastante aguda que hizo a Hao sonreír. El muchacho pelilargo estiró su mano para acariciar la cabeza de su amigo, solo como apoyo moral. No quería que aquello terminara en suicidio, es decir, el chico era capaz.

-Pensé que a él no le gustaban las chicas.-

-Y no le gustan…- Respondió sin levantarse de la mesa. –Yo soy quien le gusta.-

De verdad, Hao Asakura no era ningún genio como para descifrar todo aquel embrollo, así que se vio obligado a exigir explicaciones. Su amigo estaba bastante molesto por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba seguro que había una excusa razonable.

-Lo hace por venganza…-

-Y dices que no están peleados…-

-¡Exacto, no lo estamos!-

-Pues la verdad es que no entiendo.- Horo Horo emitió un gemido lastimero antes de volver a caer sobre la mesa. Balbuceos raros se escucharon. Hao estiró su mano nuevamente. –Y ni siquiera te lo has tirano, amigo…-

-Cállate, Hao, aún no es el momento¿sabes?-

-Ah no, seguro.-

-¡Hablo en serio!- Exclamó ante la poca seriedad que usaba su amigo. Es que, de verdad, no comprendía nada¡nada! -¡No comprendes, Hao!- El aludido rió. Esto era patético.

-Vamos, mejor ve a buscarlo.-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Aja.- Entonces, el peliazul levantó la mirada. –Piérdanse y, si es "el momento", jodan. Verás como todo se arregla.- Le aconsejo, usando, obviamente, la mejor de las situaciones para una reconciliación. Y aunque ellos no estuvieran peleados, sabía que toda esa cosa de la cita con la hermana provocaría bastante tensión en cuanto se vieran, así que era mejor cortarlo.

-No, no iré.-

-Como quieras.-

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

-No puedo creer que por fin lo hicieras, Rency.-

Aja, yo no puedo creer que lo hiciera, o sea, el simple hecho de recordar qué hice me tiene hasta los pelos. De verdad, a veces puedo ser un completo idiota retrasado.

-Es increíble.- Balbuceé con sarcasmo contra el helado que comía. Felizmente, la niña no escuchó nada ya que estaba muy ocupada parloteando al aire, ya que supuestamente yo la oía. A ver, escuchemos algo.

-Es que, mis amigas no podían creerlo.- Y allí hizo un ademán femenino que hizo brillar el anillo que llevaba. -Bueno, ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo aún.- Entonces, empezó a reír como si los nervios controlaran sus cuerdas bocales. No pude hacer más que suspirar con resignación.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegamos a este café. Yo tenía ganas de un helado y, para mi infortunio, una cita con mi cuñada, ya saben. Ella no sabe nada todavía, pero el solo pensarlo me da risa y pena al mismo tiempo. Morirá en cuanto lo sepa o, simplemente, me vea fajando con su hermano por ahí.

Esperen, sería buena idea para fastidiarla. Ja, ja.

De acuerdo, volviendo al tema. La chica prácticamente me arrastró fuera de la escuela mientras yo rogaba por mi bienestar. Anna, por su parte, no dejaba de reír desde ayer y no hacía nada más que incentivar los ánimos de Pilika con cosas como _'Valla que Ren ni siquiera durmió ayer por taaaaanta emoción¿verdad?' _o _'No puedo creerlo. Pilika, prepárate para lo que pasará'. _Puta madre, quería matarla, en serio. ¡Ahora la muchacha piensa que le pediré noviazgo o algo parecido!

Qué miedo¡dejaría de ser virgen por el lugar correcto!

-Entonces¿tienes algo que decirme?-

-¿Ah?- Lo sabía. -¿Yo?- De pronto, sentí su mano caminar sobre la mía hasta tomarla con fuerza. Yo sólo observé lo que hacía.

-Vamos, Renc—

-Lo siento, quizá sea una emergencia.- Dije en cuanto oí el tono de mi móvil. Alejé mi mano y, contenido por la cara de odio que formó Pilika, contesté. Juraba que era Anna para molestar, pero no, no era. -¿Qué?-

-…-

-Te informo que, cuando se llama a un móvil, se habla.-

-Ren, no me hagas esto.- Valla, si que se oía miserable. Yo solo sonreí bajo la mirada inquisidora de Pilika. -¡Por favor!-

-No me hagas reír, sabes que ya lo hice. Bueno, adiós.- Y colgué.

-¿Quién era?- Aps, pues tu hermano quien está a punto de morir de ansiedad al saberme contigo. Ja, ja.

-Nadie.- Ella elevó una ceja ante tan idiota respuesta. –Bueno, era Jun, mi hermana mayor. A veces, puede ser un fastidio.-

-Ah, comprendo.- Y sorbió algo más de su batido. –Los hermanos mayores siempre son un problema¿sabes? Sin ir muy lejos: Horokeu es todo un odioso conmigo.-

Gracias Dios, ahora hablaremos de algo que realmente soporto. Y no lo hice a propósito. Es el destino.

-No me digas…- ¿Me oía demasiado interesado o solo interesado? Hay diferencia y una grande. Ella sonrió antes de empezar con su monólogo.

-Pues si. Últimamente, está más pesado por todo eso de que tiene novio. ¿Te dijo que era gay?- Yo negué. ¿Qué le iba a decir: _'Lo sé, me lo ha demostrado'_? Que risa me da. –Bueno, no importa. El caso es que casi desfallece cada vez que piensa en él, está muy enamorado por lo visto.-

-Eso es genial.-

Oh¡si que lo era! Al menos, esta cita me está sirviendo para algo: información acerca de mi muy guapo novio. Tenía un chivo expiatorio sin saberlo. Genial cosa; está para pasarme toda la tarde con ella sin que me den nauseas o algo por el estilo, incluso pretendía pedir algo de mango e irme con la excusa de que me sentó mal. Ja, ja.

Bueno, debía ser convincente, así que sonreí.

-Entonces, como te decía.- Continuó. Yo, obviamente, no la interrumpiría. –El otro día le pedí que me hiciera un favor: salir con una de mis amigas, bueno, con Tamao¿la recuerdas?- Yo volví a asentir. –Ya. Casi muere, tuve que rogarle para que lo hiciera.-

Está bien, con esto lo dijo todo y teníamos razón: todo aquello no había sido más que una farsa para hacerle el favor a la chica rosa. Eso me hace muy feliz y, aunque no lo crean, todavía tenía la espinita de la duda, todo podía ser cierto sin pruebas como esta.

-¿Se rehusó?- Debía asegurarme¡hablamos del niño que amo, por Dios!

Oh, Dios mío¿qué acabo de decir? No sé, no sé, pero estoy seguro que exterioricé mi asombro y asusté a la chica frente a mí.

-¿Ren?-

-…-

-¡Ren!- Y sentí un jalón en mi brazo que me hizo volver a la realidad. -¿Estás bien?-

-Aja, mejor que nunca.- Y sonreí ampliamente¡como jamás, en vida, lo había hecho! Y, aunque ella sonrió feliz, pensando que me refería a esto, no me importó para nada. Es que… De verdad, esto es demasiado genial y la otra verdad es que NO me puedo quedar aquí a celebrarla en mi mente, solo. Debo ir y encontrarlo.

-Debo irme.-

-¡¿Qué dices¡¿Por qué?!- No sé si llorarás, pero luego me contarás. Ahora me voy.

-Recordé que tengo algo que hacer.- Y nada. Me levanté de un golpe y corrí hasta la salida, continuando con el mismo paso rápido en la calle. Supuse que Pilika me estaría observando desde la ventana del local, pero igual¡no volvería!

Entonces, saqué mi móvil y marqué el número del chico en cuestión. Unos segundos después, la línea se abrió pero… no era su voz. Me detuve de inmediato en medio de la calle.

-¿Qué haces tú con el móvil de Horo Horo?-

-¿Ren?- ¡No! Tu vieja. ¡ARG! –Ahora te pas—

-¡No, no! Pero dime¿están en tu casa?-

-Aja.- Este tarado estaba contrariado. Bien, iría hacia allá AHORA. -¿Vendrás?-

-Si, le diré a Anna que me lleve.- Le contesté rápido mientras empezaba a caminar otra vez. Debía llamar a Anna luego de esto. –Bien, que no se mueva. Adiós.-

Entonces, marqué el número uno al tenerlo en la memoria. Me contestó al instante.

-¿Qué? Pensé que me odiabas.- Contestó burlona. Yo gruñí, pero la necesitaba, así que debía quererla de nuevo y olvidar sus burlas de mierda por lo menos hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hao.

-Si, pero necesito que me lleves a un lugar.-

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Autora.**

Weno, sé que algunas personas me kerrán matar x tardarme, pero estoy segura me odiarán mucho más al terminar de leer este. XD jaja En fin, agradezco los reviews que llegaron fueron tan lindos que ya ni pido más, pero nadie los detiene. o.ô

Bueno, bueno. Escuxen: este es el penúltimo capítulo de Flowers y, obviamente, ya se terminará con la prox actualización u.u Espero les haya agradado leerlo xq a mi me encantó hacerlo. n.ñ Tengo otros proyectos más, incluyendo unos para una nueva categoría juaz! Nuevs traumas, obvio…! Wa…! Adoro Death Note y todo es culpa de Omi-chan (a kien adoro! 3) y ahora no dejamos de discutir durante horas y horas cosas sin sentido pero q nos hacen felices. XD jaja

En fin, nada. n.ñ

_¡Recuerden pasar a leer "__For my Eighteen__"! jeje_

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Flowers © Juny S. Tao_


	5. Irreversible

**º ****Flowers º**

_(Flores)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 02 de Junio de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Horokeu**x**Ren, Hao**x**Lyserg, Yoh**x**Anna

**Advertencia:** Será el penúltimo capítulo, no el último. ñ.ñ (como si akello fuera una advertencia…)

**Summary:** Como cualquier persona, Horokeu y Ren son un par de sujetos inspirados en sus propios asuntos. Se conocen, ¿y qué? Sólo buscan ser algo especial en cierto lugar especial, además, a ambos le gustan las flores. 'Aunque no lo creas, me encantan las flores' 'A mi también'…

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Capítulo V: Irreversible **

La historia de mi vida había sido aburrida hasta que conocí a mi novio, Horo Horo, y había sido estupenda hasta que descubrí que Pilika Usui, su hermana, podía ser bastante resentida. Mucho, muy resentida.

Suspiro resignado al verme envuelto en otra más de sus inquebrantables burbujas de insultos matinales. Me miraba de reojo desde el patético circulito de reunión que celebraba junto a sus amigas y juntas cuchicheaban acerca de mi situación. Por Dios, si me preguntaran qué tipo de animal podría ser la sujeta en cuestión, no dudaría ni un segundo en compararla con una gran y asquerosa viuda negra. No es viuda, no es negra, pero su actitud es horrible como ninguna.

-Ren.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunté con aburrición al mismo tiempo que veía por la ventana. No sé si lo mencioné pero, por lo menos, la práctica de esta mañana está bastante interesante. –Anna, ¿sabías que el nuevo capitán del equipo es irlandés?-

-Ajap. Se llama Torrence.- Y no hice más que voltear a verla. Ella masticaba decentemente un pedazo de goma de mascar frente a mí. Estaba cruzada de piernas, mostrando sus grandes regalos del cielo. Si será zorra… -¿Qué?-

-Siéntate bien, mujer, ¿es que quieres que todos aquí nos enteremos de lo lindas que son tus pantaletas?-

Entonces, ella hizo una mueca extraña, era…. Carajo, ¡esa era mi mueca! ¬.¬ Usurpadora de expresiones. Ahora podía verla hacer el guiño característico de la perrada próxima.

-Y, ¿quién dijo que traía?-

-Zorra.-

-Pues ya.- E hizo un gran globo con su goma de mascar morada. Supuse que era de uva porque mi nariz logró captar el ligero pero consistente aroma artificial. –Oye, la niña esa no se cansa.- Sonrisa de su parte divertida. –No adivinarás como te llaman ahora.-

Yo rodé los ojos. O sea, se dice mi amiga y en lo primero que anda metida es en la actualización de los apodos denigrantes que el grupo de malditas me anda adjudicando. Pero como es ella, no importa, es más, me divierte.

-¿Cómo?-

-…-

-Habla, ¿no?-

-No, no te lo diré.- Y se giró con una expresión divertida. Seguía mascando su chicle de una manera…. Asco, acaba de sacarlo y enredarlo en su dedo. Asco, se lo metió a la boca otra vez. ¿Dije alguna vez que la mujer podía ser asquerosa? -¿Qué?- Me vio y yo portaba mi cara de peste.

-Eso debería preguntar yo.- Esta vez yo hice otra de las muecas que inventé para situaciones absurdas como esta. Anna Kyoyama si que estaba pasando por algo…

Y no, no soy ninguna clase de chismoso, solo quiero saber. u.u

Fue en ese segundo en que yo achiqué los ojos y fue en ese mismo segundo en que las sonsas de las amigas de Pilika dejaron de existir en este universo. Observaba a mi mejor amiga Anna, quien parecía bastante feliz, digo, más de lo normal. ¿De cuándo acá ella soltaba risillas escondidas? ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

No sé, pero siento que me perdí de algo ¬.¬, y esa sonrisita morbosa que porta esconde algo bastante gordo.

-¿Qué hiciste, pedazo de idiota?- Le solté, asustándole por un segundo. Ella se estabilizó y volteó a verme. Entonces, me hizo una especie de radiografía con la mirada. Yo parpadeó confundido ante la mirada ajena a las circunstancias y ese gemido reprimido. -¡Anna! ¡¿Qué haces?!-

-Oye, Ren…-

-…-

Oh, claro. Ahora entiendo.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó, yo no hice más que meterme a su cuarto de un salto. Como siempre, me trepaba por la enredadera que pasaba cerca de su ventana y le tocaba para que me abriera. Hoy estaba de tan mal humor que lo único que hice fue abrir la ventana por mi propia cuenta, asustándola. -¡Son las tres de la mañana, Ren!-_

_-¿Y?- Le dije con cara de pocos amigos. Anna elevó una ceja y se levantó para encender la luz mayor. –Estoy cansado, ¿si?-_

_-¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?-_

_Entonces la miré con cara de circunstancia. En verdad, a veces podía sentir sus mala maneras golpearme el rostro de manera vulgar, pero luego la miraba y sabía que era de la especie que vivía a la ofensiva._

_Suspiré derrotado y me tiré a su cama con toda la frescura del mundo en esa oscura noche donde no había más que lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia fresca. Estaba cansado, aún usaba el uniforme de la escuela y la corbata me estorbaba aunque estuviera a punto de correrse por completo de mi cuello._

_-Anna…-_

_-Si, ya sé.- Habló con voz tranquila. De pronto, sentí unos pasos acercarse. Era ella vistiendo una camiseta ceñida y unas bragas negras. Típico pijama suyo, ¿cuántas veces lo había visto y cuántas veces me había rozado? Una más que la otra, obvio._

_Anna no era una de las chicas púdicas dueñas y defensoras de su virginidad. Si no mal recuerdo, nuestra primera vez fue…ermm…si, nuestra primera vez. Entiéndanlo literalmente porque eso es lo que quise decir. Teníamos como quince años y ambos habíamos bebido como ebrios acostumbrados en un pub en el centro de la ciudad. No teníamos credenciales, entramos clandestinamente como se acostumbra ahora y, dos horas después, despertamos casi totalmente desnudos en un cuarto de hotel bastante lejos de algo conocido como civilización._

_Esperen, debo reírme por eso. Anna sufrió de un ataque de histeria y yo no salí del baño hasta darme cuenta que ya no saldría más por mi garganta. Asco._

_Ok, más risas._

_-¿De qué te ríes, baboso?- Preguntó con fastidio. Yo giré mi rostro nuevamente mientras me quitaba la corbata. Sonreí al verla sacar una toalla de su armario. Me la arrojó en cuanto estuvo cerca. –Sécate o arruinarás mi cama.-_

_-Si, si.- Obedecí a regañadientes: tenía razón. –Anna.-_

_-Ay, ¿qué?- Me volvió a hablar y entonces supe que estaba bastante estresada y yo no estaba siendo de gran ayuda por lo visto. Suspiré y la miré con cara casi aprensiva. –Me peleé con Yoh, ¿bien?- Pausa para que se arrojara entre sus cojines rojos y negros. –Hablamos hace un rato y me dijo que se había inscrito a un viaje de la universidad.-_

_Y he ahí su mueca de muchacha engreída._

_-Y, ¿cuál es el problema?-_

_-No regresará hasta dentro de tres semanas, Ren.- Comentó con cara de odio, y odio para mí especialmente. Bajó la mirada sin decirle nada con exactitud, pero la comprendía aunque aún no me hubiera pasado aquello. Horokeu también tiene clases especiales que necesitan ese tipo de recursos, pero aún no sucedía._

_Y recordé lo que me había pasado hace menos de dos horas._

_Finalmente, suspiré derrotado._

_-Bien, estamos jodidos, sujeta.-_

_-Mucho, muy jodidos.- Lo afirmó moviendo la cabeza un poco, mirando a la nada. Sin embargo, se detuvo y me miró extrañada. –Espera, ¿porqué estás tú jodido?-_

_Yo solté una sonrisita que mostraba lo patético que era. Sip, lo que había pasado no le pasaba a cualquiera, le pasaba solo a los idiotas como yo que no saben trancar puertas._

_-Pilika nos vio.- Y rodé los ojos, recordando su expresión de horror._

_-¿Qué?- Ja, ja. Divertida su expresión para un momento tan miserable. Pero no quería matarla, en sí, la adoraba. Anna era única para acentuar situaciones fatales. -¡No jodas!- Y se acomodó más cerca de mí. –Los vio a ti y a Horokeu hacie—_

_Y calló muerta, figurativamente, claro. No aguantó la risa y calló sobre los almohadones no sabiendo exactamente si las carcajadas le quitaban el aire o solo era su frenético movimiento de piernas._

_Loca. ¬.¬_

_-¡Si!- Exclamé. Ella es desesperante, ¿saben? Aún no aprendía a burlarse con moderación y eso me daba ganas de llorar. –Nos vio en medio de su cama, estando yo siendo sometido y sin ropa.- Hablé, molesto, si, porque la mocosa había sido más entrometida de lo normal y había visto lo que, obviamente, no le muestro a cualquiera. Pero lo que de verdad me frustraba era el hecho de que… -Dios, esto me perseguirá durante días…-_

_-Ja, ja, ja. Moriré…- Canturrió divertida. Yo la miré. –Ahora debe pensar que eres una completa--_

_-Zorra.- Completé entre dientes. Ella asintió levantándose de nuevo. La vi acercarse a mí nuevamente y empezar con unos relajantes masajes en parte de mi espalda. Yo cerré los ojos, al instante, dejándome consentir por un par de manos que conocía por el derecho y al revés. Aún llevaba puesto sus anillos y su fila interminable de pulseras, las cuales soltaban ciertos sonidos incongruentes con el momento. –Yo… no quería que viera mi ropa interior.- Hablé._

_Sip, no sé qué rayos había dicho pero no importa. Ahora la único que quiero hacer es… no, esperen, no quiero dormir. ¡Estoy molesto!_

_Y volví a hablar. _

_-Estúpida niña fresa…-_

_Entonces, sentí un tirón que me llevó mi cabeza hasta los cojines. Abrí los ojos para toparme con nada más y nada menos que la mirada deseosa de mi mejor amiga. Ahora se colocaba sobre mis caderas, se deshacía de su camiseta y me mostraba sus bien formados pechos blancos._

_Mierda. _

_Justo lo que necesitaba. No, lo digo en serio. Este día ha sido asqueroso en su totalidad y lo único que lo arreglaría sería una sesión de furioso sexo. Suspiré sin miedo alguno, solo esperé a que la muchacha se arrimara más y nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Pude escucharla hablar muy vagamente._

_-Esperemos que el susto no te lo haya dejado muerto, gato.-_

_Yo reí, nada más. No podía molestarme con ella; la mujer estaba demente, de verdad, y eso era genial._

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿Pilika no ha llegado todavía?-

-No.-

Horokeu elevó una ceja, extrañado por aquella contestación. ¿Qué le sucedía a Tamao? Su rostro se mostraba pétreo y casi llegaba al punto de dar miedo. Bien, quizá era mejor no decir nada.

-…-

-Dijo que se quedaría en casa de Kiyomi hasta terminado el fin de semana.- Y fue allí cuando lo encaró de mala gana. Llevaba ambas manos en las caderas y había arrojado sin cuidado alguno el último ramo de rosas que había armado. El chico no entendió. –Horo Horo, ¿porqué no me lo dijiste?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues…- No podía decirlo tan abiertamente, ¡era vergonzoso! Personalmente, la chica de cabellos rosas no había conocido, jamás, a un hombre con las preferencias que muchas personas calificarían de inmorales y depravadas. Y, aunque ella no fuera de esas personas, le daba algo de pena hablar de ello porque era algo nuevo en su caso.

-Tamao, ¿te sientes bien?-

-No mucho…-

-Creo que será mejor que te val—

-Espera.- Lo detuvo. Iba a acercársele para tomarla de los brazos, pero ella se alejó; retrocedió un par de pasos hasta llegar a chocar con el borde de la mesa. –Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas de una vez, ¿si?-

-Bueno.- Asintió el peliazul. Se giró en busca de una silla y, después de jalarla, se sentó en ella con tranquilidad, observando como Tamao no hacía más que evitar su mirada. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Pues…- Pausa para tragar saliva y, con el poco valor que tenía desde niña, lo vio de frente, tan rápido que logró sorprenderlo un poco. –Pilika…ella…-

-…-

-Ella me contó lo que sucedió ayer en casa.-

Fue allí que Horokeu mostró algo bastante tierno: el sonrojo que solo una colegiala puede mostrar con gracia. No se movió ni un ápice de su lugar, solo logró atinar a mover los labios tratando de formular alguna frase que no lo dejara tan mal parado. Por lo visto, su querida y muy curiosa hermanita no solo se había desquitado con Ren esa noche sino que, también, le había divulgado el muy interesante incidente a la chica rosada.

Por un carajo…

Horo Horo no podía creerlo, de verdad. Nunca imaginó que Pilika fuera a hacer tal cosa; comprendía que estaba enojada y que toda la rabia que le provocaron aquellas escenas debía ser canalizada de alguna manera pero ¡eso no implicaba el contarle los detalles a cada persona que se cruzara!

Genial, ahora era él quien necesitaba canalizar su ira.

-¿Qué fue lo que te contó exactamente?- Preguntó después de soltar un largo suspiro. Pasó una mano por su rostro, demostrando derrota. –Sabes que Pilika puede ser bastante exagerada, Tamy.-

-Si.-

-¿Entonces?- Volvió a hablar. Tamao le había empezado a responder con monosílabos y aquello no era buena señal, así que se acercó a ella. Tamao no dejó que la tocara. –Tamao…-

-Te burlaste de mí…- El sujeto arrugó las cejas. ¡Eso no era verdad! Jamás hubiera pensado algo como eso, pero tal parecía que la chica estaba segura de lo que decía y esa situación lo hacía sentir como un perro. –Sabías que yo no estaba enterada de tus preferencias y aún así…- Pausa para que ella soltara un fuerte gemido de pena. Algunas lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas con mucha facilidad hasta quedar varadas en su barbilla y cuello. Tamao Tamamura llevó una de sus manos a su rostro tratando, inútilmente, de acallar un poco los sollozos que su recién iniciado llanto le provocaban.

Quería irse de allí, ¡no quería ver nunca más a Horokeu!

Por su parte, el muchacho de 21 años no dijo nada ante lo que veía. Si bien la chica podía ser calificada como una de las más lloronas del medio, esta vez tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, tan fuerte y húmedo como quisiera. Ciertamente, no se callaría y Horo Horo lo sabía, así que no hizo más que hacer lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando ves a alguien conocido llorando de manera tan indefensa.

-Tamao…-

Ella se resistió al contacto, pero segundos después ya no dijo nada, es más, lloró con mayor firmeza entre los brazos del peliazul, el cual, según ella, se había burlado vilmente de su inocente personita.

Y no, no es sarcasmo, es verdad. Tamao Tamamura tenía nada más que 19 años y entraría a la universidad en los meses que venían. Era amiga de la familia desde que tenía sentido del tiempo, ya que su madre fue compañera de escuela de la madre de los Usui. Crecieron juntos, jugaron juntos, comieron muchas veces juntos y, hasta ahora, los soñaba juntos para toda la eternidad; solo que, para su desgracia, no contó con el pequeño detalle de que su gran amor pudiera preferir a los chicos.

Si, bueno, ella lo dice esa manera; nunca sería capaz de decir esa palabra que comienza con 'g' y termina con 'ay'.

Es linda. n.ñ

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le cuestionó el chico al momento de apartarla. Ella, con la cabeza gacha, limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y, finalmente, sonrió con cierta vergüenza. –Me alegro.- Sonrisa suya. –Tamao, de verdad, no sabes cuanto lo--

-Oye.-

-…-

-No importa, está bien.- Pausa para que le sonriera nuevamente. –Pero, ¿qué hay de Pilika?- Horo se sintió sudar frió al momento. ¿Pilika? Si, bien, su hermana lo odiaba con toda su alma y sería un verdadero milagro del cielo que, al menos, lo mirara una de estas mañanas. Ya le informaron que no regresaría a casa hasta dentro de cuatro días y era preocupante.

Suspiró ante ese pensamiento. La verdad, estaba asustado.

-Te soy sincero: no sé que rayos hacer con ella.-

Tamao rió un poco al ver la cara de miseria de su amigo.

-Estaba bastante molesta cuando fue a mi casa.- Horokeu la miró con atención. –Dijo cosas bastante feas de—

-¿De mí?- Preguntó con preocupación. Ella negó con una sonrisa.

-De Ren. Dijo que no entendía como un sujeto como él se hubiera fijado en ti y no en ella.-

-Diré que eso me dolió.- Y mostró un puchero bastante fuera de lugar. La chica rió. –Pero, de todas maneras, yo no sabía que a ella le gustaba, yo ya salía con Ren para ese entonces.- Dijo al final, haciendo algunos ademanes y mirando al suelo de vez en cuando. Si debía aclarar las cosas, debía ser sincero con todo. Nadie sabía desde cuando salían juntos, es más, ni siquiera sabían que salían.

Tamao chasqueó la lengua.

-Entiendo.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿Jugo?-

-No.-

-¿Patatas fritas?-

-Engordan.-

La muchacha que ofrecía los tantos snacks prefirió quedarse callada. Su querida amiguita de escuela echaba fuego por la boca cual dragón desde ayer en la noche, si, desde que vieron tal escena caliente.

Ja, ja. Si le dijera que jamás olvidará tal delicia…

Nop, definitivamente, la mataría y etiquetaría como moco socialmente inaceptable. u.u Y Pilika era capaz de eso y más.

-Pilika, creo que deberías calmarte un poco.- Aconsejó al momento en que se sentó al lado de la peliazul, la cual veía televisión con cara de "_tócame y te cortaré las manos_". Indudablemente, quería matar a alguien y ese alguien era el chico con quien soñaba noche tras noche y babeaba día tras día.

La muchacha que le habló logró apoderarse del control remoto y apagar el aparato. Debían hablar.

-¡Kiyomi!- Se quejó al instante. Gruñó y, después de arrebatarle el control de las manos, encendió la TV. –Estoy viendo eso…-

-Pily, debemos hablar.- Le dijo con seriedad. La aludida la vio de reojo, sabiendo a lo que se refería. –No te la puedes pasar huyendo de los problemas que te caen.-

Entonces, Pilika Usui fue a poner toda su atención en ella. Kiyomi, que era así como se llamaba su amiga de cabellos negros, se alegró internamente al ver que estaba funcionando la plática al mejor estilo de madre e hija drogadicta.

-¿Tratas de decir que no quieres que me quede aquí?- La muchacha parpadeó. -¡Porque puedo irme si eso es lo qu—

-¡NO!-

Y Pilika se detuvo en medio del aire, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos la nueva faceta histérica de su mejor amiga. Este la tenía agarrada del brazo con fuerza, ayudando a que no se moviera ni un centímetro más. La peliazul no hizo más que volver su trasero a la posición anterior.

Ambas suspiraron.

-Pilika…-

-No, no quiero hablar de eso.- Dijo, por fin, relegando su mal humor a tercer lugar. En esos momentos, podía sentir sus ganas de llorar y de romper cosas conjugadas en su contra, obligándola a que se arrojara al pecho de su amiga y se escondiera como un conejo asustado. Ya no quería hablar del tema, estaba harta… -Estoy harta de todo.-

-Lo sé.- La apoyó la chica, quien le acariciaba los cabellos sueltos. –Pero debes aclarar tus ideas y darte cuenta de las cosas que no están bien.-

-Nada está bien ahora.- Su voz se escuchó rota: ya estaba empezando con los lloriqueos nuevamente, así como sucedió ayer por la noche.

Hoy, en la escuela, había guardado toda la pena al fondo, muy al fondo de su mente para sacar a relucir toda la rabia acumulada desde el primer segundo en que vio las manos de su hermano mayor acariciando con placer y fogosidad la piel pálida del muchacho de ojos dorados. Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que los veía, ¡ahí!, en sus recuerdos y sus manos no hacían otra cosa que convertirse en furiosos puños y sus labios no dejaban de soltar injurias varias acerca del muchacho en cuestión.

Rió al ver como todo, absolutamente todo el salón miraba a Ren Tao de manera extraña, ya fuera con desagrado o depravado deseo. Y, mientras esto ocurría, la chica peliazul buscaba más excusas, más palabras junto con algunas de sus amigas porristas para seguir pisoteando con ganas la dignidad del chico con descendencia China.

Lo odiaba, ¡lo odiaba tanto!

-Lo odio, Kiyomi, ¡lo odio como no tienes idea!- Rabió conciente de que sus palabras no tenían ni tinta de verdad. La implicada tan solo sonrió de lado, esperando porque su amiga, sola, se diera cuenta de lo que expresaba su garganta. –No, espera. No lo odio.- Y se levantó del pecho cálido de la pelinegra con los ojos bien abiertos, clavados en cierto punto inexistente del ambiente.

-¿Entonces…?-

_-¡Amiga!- Exclamó de la nada, estando ambas sentadas en medio de la cama de su amiga de ojos y cabellos negros. –Vallamos a mi casa; acabo de recordar que mi madre cerrará el negocio tarde porque tienen dos bodas que preparar.- Comentó con una sonrisa mientras que, con la ayuda de la otra, cerraba todas las revistas que estaban ojeando. -¿Te quedas a dormir?-_

_-Si, claro, como siempre.-_

_-Genial.- Pilika sonrió en respuesta. Bajó de la cama y guardó su móvil y algunas cosas más en su bolso de la escuela. –Llamaré a mi-- No, no lo llamaré; lo asustaremos al llegar.- Su amiga rió junto con ella al saber de que se trataba ese "lo asustaremos". Si bien Horokeu la conocía, no estaba feliz al tener que interrumpir su espacio personal de chico universitario. Aunque debía admitir que aquella faceta le quedaba de lo mejor._

_-Oye, le diré a mamá y nos vamos.-_

_-Bien.- Contestó, saliendo de la habitación detrás de ella para esperar abajo. Sabía que aún debía preparar una mochila con algunas cosas para poder quedarse. _

_Kiyomi Sanada, quien era su amiga desde que entró a preparatoria y se convirtieron en porristas aclamadas, bajó a los pocos minutos hasta la sala de su casa que era donde se encontraba esperándola su siempre fiel amiga peliazul. Su madre era bastante flexible y no había tardado en decirle que si en cuanto al permiso para quedarse en casa ajena; la joven mujer se estaba preparando para salir en una cita: tenía nuevo novio, y era mejor que su única hija se quedara con alguien más que sola. _

_Y Pilika Usui era la indicada, así que ambas partieron hacia la casa de la muchacha Usui con ánimos de tomar un par de cervezas light y comer hasta atragantarse, pensando fielmente en que el hermano mayor de la dueña de casa solo estaría presente en cuestión, ya que difícilmente iba a verificar el estado en el que estaban. Oía sus gritos en toda la casa y eso era suficiente._

_En fin._

_Después de unos veinte minutos de caminata amena, llegaron a la casa de dos pisos de la familia Usui. Algunas luces se veían encendidas, y una de ellas era la de la habitación de Horo Horo._

_-Sip, mi hermano no salió.- Habló Pilika, sacando la llave de la puerta y, después de encontrarla, abriendo la misma con sumo cuidado. No quería hacer bulla ni nada perturbador. Y ya estaba adentro. –Vamos.-_

_-Espera, iré al baño de aquí que ya no me aguanto.-_

_-De acuerdo.- Le contestó sin más mientras sostenía su mochila y la de su amiga, y ella corría con rapidez al baño del primer piso. Pilika prendió la luz y, de pronto, lo pensó._

_Además de sentir el peso monumental en la mochila de Kiyomi. ¿Qué tanto había traído, ah? Maldita sujeta vanidosa._

_Usui dejó ambas mochilas a un lado de la puerta y sacó su móvil que permanecía en uno de sus bolsillos. Entró a la agenda y buscó el número de Ren Tao, el niño que amaba y que, para su desgracia, la había dejado más que vestida y alborotada. Sip, nunca regresó al café en que estaban tomando sus helados ni tampoco la llamó para arreglar ese tema._

_Rayos._

_-Ren, a veces si que eres un idiota…- Habló en voz baja, afirmándose aquella idea en su cabeza. Sonrió con engreimiento al tiempo que oía ese vacío de la línea llenarse con el pitido de la llam—_

_De pronto, oyó algo sonar al mismo ritmo que el tono de timbrado. Aquello la sacó de la realidad, olvidándose por completo que podían contestarle de un momento a otro. _

_-¿Qué…?- _

_Caminó, atenta al sonido y, de repente, vio una lucecita poco nítida surgir de un lado de la escalera. Se acercó de inmediato hasta ella y se fijo en que tanto la mochila olvidada como el móvil sonando eran de Ren. Pero, ¿qué hacían las cosas de SU chico tiradas en el inicio de las escaleras de su casa?_

_¡Exacto! ¡Nada que ver! Ni siquiera sabía que Ren Tao había pisado el interior de su casa, es más, ¡ni siquiera sabía que la conocía! _

_Esto estaba mal, mal, mucho, muy mal. Nada cuadraba, nada; y el que Ren haya salido corriendo de la heladería tampoco le decía mucho. A menos que…_

_-Exacto: revise tu registro de llamadas.- Y rió de manera macabra, subterránea, ocultando algo que ni siquiera ella entendía. –Veamos.- Entró y revisó lo que el móvil le decía. –Te llamó Anna…Anna…tu hermana…- Pausa para bufar. –Otra vez la zorra de la rubia y...-_

'_Horokeu U. 4:34 p.m.'_

_Mierda…_

_¡Mierda y más mierda!_

_-Pily, ¿vam-- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- La llamó su amiga, quien recién llegaba del baño de visitas y ahora la veía subir los escalones de dos en dos sin mirar atrás y con el móvil en la mano. No supo porqué, pero optó por seguirla hasta al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de toda la familia. Kiyomi fue quien encendió la luz del corredor, porque Pilika ya conocía el camino y, al parecer, lo único que le importaba ahora era… _

_-¡Pilika! ¿Qué ha-- ¡PUTA MADRE!- Gritó. Si, gritó su palabrota sin temor a represalias morales, y es que lo que acababa de ver, gracias a que Pilika había abierta la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, era…era…_

_Mi Dios…_

_-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Exclamó a los ocupantes de la habitación y, ciertamente, de la cama. La chica se las había olido y ahora ya los había descubierto in fraganti: Horokeu usando solo unos jeans sobre un Ren que estaba casi desnudo. No podía creer que… no, esperen. ¡¿Esas eran las manos de SU hermano dentro de la ropa interior de SU casi novio?! –No, esto… esto está mal, ¡MAL!- Terminó, mostrando, por fin, que ya había llegado a la línea de la neurosis y que el hecho de halar un poco sus cabellos era normal para la situación en sí. _

_Pilika retrocedió unos pasos, chocando su espalda con el pecho de su amiga Kiyomi, la cual estaba tan petrificada como una estatua nueva de mármol. No abrió la boca para decir nada, no la miró, solo atinó a sentir unas cuántas lágrimas correr por su rostro, quedando algunas en la comisura de sus labios. Lamió los mismos para secarlos._

_-Pilika, mejor vámonos.- Le aconsejó su amiga mientras la tomaba de los hombros, pero esta se quitó de mala gana y no dio un paso más dentro del lugar, quedó varada en la puerta como si la retuvieran allí._

_Por su parte, los individuos que recién empezaban a disfrutar de su primer momento de verdadera intimidad se vieron en estado de parálisis general. Sus manos seguían unidas a la piel del contrario, mientras que sus labios no se separaron de los lugares en que repartían besos según correspondía. Y, justo en ese momento, la loca de la hermanita menor llega a molestar._

_Otra vez: puta madre…_

_Horokeu, aunque sintió su cara desintegrarse de la vergüenza, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sobreponerse al momento, retirar sus manos de ciertas zonas sensibles y levantarse para llegar hasta la puerta. Las muchachas retrocedieron, ya que seguían paradotas allí. _

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí, eh?! ¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar, mierda?!- Le gritó al rostro, haciéndola salir por completo del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Kiyomi se sobresaltó al escuchar tal grito, y es que el peliazul no era de las personas que gritaran así. Pilika emitió un gimoteo al ver a su hermano y, sin más, lo empujó con fuerza._

_-¡¿Cómo pudiste, hermano?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Y más llanto. La muchacha si que había sufrido de un potente shock al verlos allí y ahora se desquitaba con lo más cercano para destapar todos sus sentidos. -¡¿Qué hacías con Ren ahí?!- Ella lo volvió a empujar, logrando esta vez que quedara recostado en la puerta de la habitación._

_-Pilika…- Kiyomi no sabía que rayos pintaba allí, pero por lo menos quería intentar ayudar. Sostuvo a su amiga del brazo mientras le susurraba algunas cosas al oído que pensó podrían tranquilizarla y sacarla de ese estado de desequilibrado. Pilika respiró profundo antes de soltar un gruñido brutal._

_-Pilika, vamos a hablar de esto después.- Pausa para señalar a su habitación. –Espérame en tu habitac—_

_-¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo de nada, ¿oíste?! ¡DE NADA!- El muchacho víctima de los gritos abrió los ojos grandemente, pero no le respondió. Sabía que su hermana estaba destrozada y él tenía parte de culpa. _

_No, no tenía toda la culpa. Todos allí sabían que Ren no quería nada con la pequeña Pilika, ella era la única que se hacía ilusiones bobas, basadas en un simple y absurdo concepto escolar. _

_Pero le dolía verla así, con el rostro completamente rojo, húmedo por las lágrimas y arrugado por la furia; pero ya no podía seguir esperando a que a ella se le fueran las ganas de tener a Ren para que él pudiera, recién, intentar dar el primer paso. No, ya había sido muy tarde para pensar en eso._

_-Pilika…- Intentó de nuevo pero ella gimió de dolor otra vez. Kiyomi la jalaba hacia su habitación con pocos resultados, ya que la chica se resistía. –Escucha, lo siento mucho pero no…-_

_-El no tiene porqué esperar a que tú le digas con quién salir.- Todos quedaron en silencio ante aquellas palabras. Ren había salido de la habitación ya vestido y con ganas de expresar su manera de pensar y, además, defender al bonachón de su novio. La hermana los vio y ¿qué? Demonios, a veces sentía que se ahogaban en un vaso con agua. Volteó a ver a Horokeu. –Me voy.-_

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

Ya habían pasado casi un par de horas desde la media noche. El frío que llegaba con un poco de arena y olor a mar se había intensificado, además de disminuir unos tantos grados más desde que llegaron. No había luna alguna, hace tan solo unos días que había pasado el último cuarto menguante y era seguro que ya mañana verían otro lado de la luna. Pero ahora el cielo era hermoso como estaba.

Hao suspiró haciéndose notar. Su acompañante se removió entre sus brazos sin causar mucho alboroto.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó sin verlo.

-Uhm…- Pausa para sonreír. –Nada.-

Entonces, le dieron ganas de acercarse más a él, sintiendo con más claridad como era que sus cabellos verdosos le rozaban el rostro. Instaló sus labios en su mejilla, la cual empezó a besar con una lentitud casi desesperante. Lyserg rió al tiempo que sentía como ese par de brazos que lo abrazaban lo apretaban más que antes.

-Ya…- Le reclamó, contrayendo los músculos de su cuello. Aquellas caricias habían provocado cosquillas exactas que lo hicieron reír un poco. Sin embargo, el aludido no se detuvo en su labor. –Hao, ya.- Volvió a decir, pero lo único que consiguió con su falta de autoridad fue tener al pelilargo sobre él, en el asiento trasero de su auto descapotable, presionándolo con su propio cuerpo.

Ambos habían decidido ir a dar un paseo por la playa esa misma noche, ya que ambos salían de clases bastante tarde. No se habían visto desde hacía muchos días por causa del viaje que tuvo que realizar Lyserg con su clase de la universidad. Había regresado justo ayer y Hao no se le había despegado desde entonces. Perdió algunas clases, pero todo estaba bien, ¡lo valía!; quizá había sido un pesado, pero era lo que había y, al parecer, al muchacho de cabellos verdes no le molestaba en absoluto. Además, durante toda la ausencia del inglés, Hao Asakura se autoproclamó en depresión crónica, de verdad.

-Hao…- Le llamó sin mucha fuerza, viendo como aquella cabecita castaña se inmiscuía entre sus cabellos y cuello nuevamente. Sonrió de repente ante un ronroneo expelido por su novio. –Oye, que lindo.- Y rió un poco ante su comentario.

Fue allí que Hao se incorporó, mirando fijamente los ojos verdosos de su acompañante. Parecía que brillaban un tanto y la combinación que hacía con esa sonrisita de lado era realmente digna de ver. Fueron tres segundos exactos en los que se miraron sin interrupción alguna, estando el Asakura sumido en medio de sus pensamientos, hasta que el más pequeño de los dos se levantó de golpe para capturar los labios del pelilargo, aburrido de ser nada más que pieza de observación.

Al separarse, Lyserg lamió con delicadeza los labios entreabiertos de su novio, el cual no había dicho nada hasta el momento. Lo quedó mirando nuevamente, en silencio, como hace apenas unos segundos. El aludido lo notó y elevó una ceja al momento de alejarse.

-Explícate.- Dijo, sentándose bastante cerca. Tomó una de las manos de Hao y la entrelazó con la suya, esperando que aquel calor que le trasmitía fuera de alguna ayuda o, simplemente, le gustara. –Amor, ¿qué sucede?- Esta vez, su voz había bajado de tono, denotando así que le preocupaba su estado de eterno mutismo.

-Yo…- Pausa para chasquear la lengua. –No lo sé, solo me quedé pensando.- Y, para completar esto, rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano libre. Lyserg, por su lado, se acercó al cuello ajeno y lo besó cortas y repetidas veces. Hao sonrió ante aquello. -¿Sabes? Pensaba en Horo Horo y Ren.-

-¿Ah?-

-Si. Sucede que al verlos ayer sentí una cosa…-

-¿Ah?-

_-¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquilo que arruinarás el timbre, Ren!-_

_Yo volteé a verla después de dejar el pobre botón en paz. Mi amiga rubia respiraba algo rápido y no era para menos: la había traído prácticamente arrastrando hasta acá y debo decir que soy un poco tosco cuando estoy algo desesperado._

_Si, algo. ¬¬_

_-¡Bien! Pero entiende mi situación.-_

_-¡Pues te recuerdo que no sé porqué rayos hemos venido hasta aq-- Pausa para que la puerta se abriera con velocidad normal, dejando ver a un asustado Yoh. Al parecer, era la primera vez que le sucedía que un sujeto extraño viniera a atacar su timbre sin razón alguna._

_Al diablo, qué importa._

_-¿Todo bien?- Ambos asentimos sin decir nada. Hubo un ligero silencio entre que nosotros respirábamos y la puerta se abría por completo. –Pasen, chicos.- Yo avancé al momento que se hizo a un lado. Sabía que Anna se quedaría besuqueándose con el castaño mientras yo buscaba a mi motivo con patas. Estaba bastante ansioso por todo eso y, la verdad, lo único que quería era verlo._

_Llegué hasta la sala con solo tres zancadas y, para mi desgracia, solo observé una cabeza castaña y otra verdosa. Ambas voltearon a verme al instante que puse un pie en la alfombra negra que tapizaba ese pequeño espacio del departamento._

_-¡Vaaalla!- Soltó Hao de repente. Yo fruncí el ceño ante su actitud de chico irónico. –Pero si es Ren, "el ansioso".- Dibujó con sus labios y dedos, ya que aquellas comillas, aunque convenientes, no me parecían para nada cómicas. Y, bueno, risas, muchas risas brotaron de su garganta como espuma de cerveza de máquina._

_Aja, bien, se estaba divirtiendo a costa de mi mala regulación de nervios y, siendo sincero, no me molestaba…tanto como para ir a sacarle los ojos con el par de pulgares que me dio la Madre Naturaleza._

_Sorbí por la nariz como técnica de relajación._

_-Siempre metiendo el dedo en sopa ajena, ¿verdad, Hao?- Solté, sarcástico como suelo ser en situaciones de medida tensión. Me pareció elegante de parte de Lyserg que no participara en nuestra "madura" riña, ya que, particularmente, me hubiera destruido en su lugar. Pero bueno, que importa._

_Ahora, ¿dónde mierda está el cabeza de—_

_-Ren.-_

_Ah, ahí está. Tan lindo y sonriente como siempre._

_Yo me giré a verlo, descruzando los brazos y suavizando la expresión de odio que Hao me había obligado a portar. En fin, dejando ese asunto de lado, puedo decir, ahora, que nunca antes en mi existencialista vida tuve tantas ganas de abrazar a alguien, de sentirlo cerca y que me apretara contra él aunque aquello me cortara la respiración. Pero era de verse, y sentirse, que su manera de abrazarme era, definitivamente, única: sosteniendo mi cabeza, apuntando con eso a que yo era más pequeño, y rodeando mi cintura, jugando con sus dedos con el borde de uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones._

_Demonios, era, indiscutiblemente, un muy sutil afrodisíaco, uno bastante amoroso. Cerré los ojos al sentir como sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello…_

_-No sé porqué, pero siento como si no te hubiera visto en días, Ren.-_

_Yo sorbí por la nariz sin motivo alguno. _

_-Yo también, yo también.-_

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

-Oye, no me dijiste porque se regresaron antes del viaje.-

-Claro que lo hice.-

-Bueno, pero no entraste en detalles, ¿me explico?-

Lyserg miró de reojo como era que el conductor de turno, el cuál era su novio, empezaba con las preguntas de rutina que no gritan otra cosa que "_¡Si, soy un celoso de mierda, ¿qué esperabas?!_" o algo que iba por ese rumbo. Permaneció en esa posición durante unos segundos más, esperando ansioso a que Haito se dignara a verlo, aunque fuera un instante, mostrándole aquella mirada tranquila que siempre tiene. A veces, eso lo hacía sentir como si estuviera con alguien de entera confianza, alguien que no necesitaba saber de más para entender.

Respiró hondo y arrojó el lote de aire caliente al vacío. Quien lo acompañaba por fin lo observó. Suerte que les tocó luz roja, por lo cual logró parar y girarse por completo a ver al verdecito.

-Bueno, cuéntame.-

El aludido lo miró de inmediato y vio esa sonrisita tierna que no había visto desde que jugó Poker con su primo de 10 años. Entonces, tuvo que enarcar una ceja y preguntarse si es que aquella curvatura de labios le quería decir algo, así como la de su primito le decía "_Ja! Perderás y aún te esfuerzas, idiota…_".

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- Le preguntó. Hao parpadeó ante la pregunta hecha y, la verdad, no entendía esa repentina actitud. ¿Estaría enojado?

-Uhm, nopo.-

-¿Seguro?-

Hao rió un poco, su niño ya parecía Horokeu con toda esa inseguridad sin pies ni cabeza. Fue allí que besó su frente como darle mayor peso a su respuesta, la cual era simple y sincera.

-Si, estoy seguro.-

-Bueno, pero aún siento que me ocultas algo.-

-Aich, como eres pesado.- Le dijo y, además, puso primera y arrancó el auto. La luz ya había cambiado y quería evitarse la bocina de algún conductor apuradito. –Ya te dije que no es nada, solo soy… algo chismoso.- Y sonrió como suele hacerlo cuando no tiene mayor culpa.

En sí, Hao no veía la razón por la cual Lyserg se sentía uno de los más desentendidos en este tema, él sólo quería saber detalles divertidos, molestos, interesantes, de esos que hacen de los viajes algo especial. Nada más. No era como si fuera el novio posesivo que huele hasta el último rincón del cuerpo de su pareja para saber si le miente o algo así.

De acuerdo, debía reír porque la imagen de él oliendo a su novio SI era bastante divertida.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Ah, nada, nada.- Contestó restándole importancia al asunto. –Oye, tengo hambre…- Canturreó en tono quejoso. Lyserg rodó los ojos. -¿Mc Donalds?- Preguntó con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro esperando a que la respuesta que esperaba fuera la misma que su pregunta.

Por su parte, el joven inglés sonrió de lado y asintió sin mayor problema. ¿Qué? Mencionen a alguien que no le guste ir a Mc Donalds. Exacto, ese alguien no existe. Ahora, ¿quién le ha quitado lo divertido a coleccionar los muñequitos de aquella cajita infeliz? ¿Lo ven? Nadie; y Hao era de aquellos que no temía comentar que su colección era la más grande del estado.

-Bien, vallamos.- Dijo Lyserg mientras acariciaba un poco la rodilla de su novio. Este sonrió nuevamente. –Por cierto, ¿cuántos muñecos te faltan?-

-Solo dos; obligué a Horokeu y Yoh a comprarse la cajita la semana pasada.- Pausa para oír la ligera risa de Lyserg. –Aunque en realidad compramos tres cada uno. ¿Sabes? Esas cosas te hacen realmente infeliz.-

-Ja, ja. Lo sé, las odio.-

-Pero la comprarás por mí.-

-Siempre lo hago, ¿no?-

-Eso demuestra que me amas.- Comentó. Lyserg sonrió sin decir nada. –Mueres de hambre para hacerme feliz. Eres tan tierno, Ly.- Canturreó nuevamente. Risas de su contraparte.

-Si, bien, lo que sea.- Y, sin esperar a que el castaño dijera algo, se acercó a él para besar su mejilla y, seguidamente, su cuello. Se encargó de este unos cuantos segundos hasta que percibió las brillantes luces del establecimiento al cual entrarían. El conductor apagó el motor y, antes de siquiera poder tocar el seguro de la puerta, sintió un fuerte jaló en su cuello que lo llevó a quedar pegado a los suaves labios de su adorable muchachito. Este apretó sus manos en su cuello mientras lo obligaba a arrimarse más hacia él y, así, provocarlo sin querer queriendo para que sus manos, por fin, se inmiscuyeran hasta debajo de su chaqueta y camiseta.

Como siempre, el aire desapareció de sus pulmones y se separaron. Ambos vieron al otro lamer sus labios para descartar los rastros de saliva producto del profundo beso compartido.

-Pidamos para llevar…- Pausa para lamer con determinación ese par de labios cerrados que tenía frente a él. El dueño de estos tan solo movió sus manos hasta los cabellos verdosos ajenos. -¿Si?-

-Lo que quieras.- Contestó. El otro sonrió y aflojó su agarre. –Vallamos a casa.- Y se separaron. Hao desaseguró las puertas y ambos bajaron para entrar al restaurante abierto las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Oye, ¿Yoh salió con Annita?-

-No lo sé, pero supongo que si.-

De pronto, escuchó a su novio soltar un murmullo. Volteo a ver cuál era la expresión a adivinar ahora.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada.- Sonrisa de su parte. –Pensaba en que…- Y abrazó a un confundido pero sonriente Asakura. -Bueno, si no está, igual es mejor así, ¿no?-

-Entonces, ¿quieres estar seguro?-

-Tal vez.-

De acuerdo, aquella miradita deseosa que presentaba cierto brillo singular era algo que no podía dejar pasar así no más. No eran muy seguidos los momentos en que Lyserg pasaba de jovencito responsable y adorable de 19 años a muchacho decidido y con ansias de comerse a la cosa excitante que tenía por novio.

Y fue por eso que Haito Asakura tornó su expresión de sano deleite a una de dudosas intenciones. Su cerquillo quedaba genial con ese guiño extraño.

Ja, ja. Maldito narcisista de mierda…

-Bien, llamaré.- Dijo y, al instante, sacó su móvil para marcar el número de su hermano. Este no tardó en contestar. -¡Hermanito!- Saludó animoso, pero su cara cambió al instante. -¿Qué te pasa?- Y enarcó una ceja. Genial, estaba de mal humor y eso era raro. Yoh JAMÁS se enoja porque es… ermm… ¡Yoh! -¿Por qué?-

Lyserg lo observó con intriga pintada en la cara. Si bien le preocupaba el gemelo de su novio, también pensaba en que su noche 'especial' sería arruinada. Hizo una mueca, pero no grosera, una mueca de derrota.

-Ah, bien, comprendo.- Pausa para asentir y chasquear la lengua en señal de resignación. –En McDonalds, ¿quieres algo?- Hao asintió de nuevo y, finalmente, sonrió. –De acuerdo, maldito glotón. Si, adiós.-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Hao suspiró al mismo tiempo que guardaba su móvil. Lyserg apretó el abrazo cariñosamente.

-¿En resumen?- Asentimiento. –Volvió a discutir con Anna, la pesada. Quiso arreglar la discusión que tuvieron ayer sobre su viaje de curso y ella lo mandó al diablo.- Lyserg abrió un poco la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero no salió nada de su garganta. Hao afirmó la idea sintiendo nuevamente.

-No sé, pero esta situación se me hace bastante conocida…-

- ¬.¬ -

-¡Bueno, está bien!- Dijo el peliverde, observando su reloj luego de eso. –Son casi las dos de la mañana y quizá sea bueno que le hagamos compañía.-

-Cierto, muy cierto.-

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Autora.**

A ver, si, ya sé que debo ir primero con una explicación lógica y que les complazca. Jaja Bien, si dije que este sería el último capítulo fue porque pensé que lo sería, pero pasaron cosas en mi mente que me hicieron ver que este no era el indicado, ¿por qué? Pues porque aún faltan cosas por decir, aclarar y describir. No recuerdo muy bien quién fue la que dijo que no creía que este fuera el último capi porque era obvio que faltaban cosas y dudaba que lograra suceder. Entonces, me dije: _"Veamos, amo el HHxR y este fic se centra en ellos; pero amo el HxL y SOLO HAY TRES LINEAS! TOT"_ Carajo, debía corregir aquello, así que incluí una escena akí y otra allá. Era claro que faltaba la actuación de Hao, así que ya ven.

Quiero disculparme por las que están a punto de formar una comitiva bizarra para venir a buscarme y degollarme en el acto. TuT Perdón, pero así están las cosas y a ver qué les parecio. n.ñ

Y para las que querían más xD pues, ¿qué les digo? Habrá más de lo esperado, pero no falta mucho para el final, lo juro. ¡Esta vez si es un capítulo más! xD

¡Ah! Y solo porque si (jaja…) Tengo un blog que al menos sé que Omi-chan lee y Sofi y…weno, dudo que tenga cosas muy interesantes, pero ahí está xD

_**http://junysta0. pasar a leer "**__For my Eighteen__"! jeje_

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Flowers © Juny S. Tao_


	6. Pensando Positivo

**º ****Flowers º**

_(Flores)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 02 de Julio de 2007

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Horokeu**x**Ren, Hao**x**Lyserg, Yoh**x**Anna

**Advertencias:** Lemon… a la mitad. :3 (Para más información leer las primeras notas y las notas finales de autora, pliz u.u) Además, tiene un largo de 44 hojas, espero no me odien por eso. o.ó

**Summary:** Como cualquier persona, Horokeu y Ren son un par de sujetos inspirados en sus propios asuntos. Se conocen¿y qué? Sólo buscan ser algo especial en cierto lugar especial, además, a ambos le gustan las flores. _'Aunque no lo creas, me encantan las flores' 'A mi también'…_

**¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!** xD Si, por fin está hecho y la inspiración aún me dura para poder hacer, no sé… ¿un epílogo? Ja, ja. Estoy casi segura que lo querrás, ya que el lemon que todos esperábamos (bueno, ustedes en realidad) quedó a la mitad por motivos que verán correctos en cuento lleguen a esa parte. ñ.ñ

_**Por cierto, agradecería lean las notas finales, de verdad. Hay una mini-encuesta allí. **_**:3**

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

**Capítulo VI: Escuchando Positivo **

_-No creí que tú también vendrías.-_

_Anna sonrió de lado. _

_-Ren no conoce el departamento, así que guardó su orgullo unos minutos para rogarme que lo trajera.- Relató mientras su novio de cortos cabellos castaños sonreí en tono divertido. Annita le contestó aquella sonrisa con otra de las suyas y, sin más, se acercó a él para abrazarlo un poco más. –No sé porqué, pero la neurosis temporal de Ren me ha puesto un poco… no sé, triste, melancólica o algo de eso.- _

_Yoh acarició su espalda por unos instantes antes de ubicar su mano en la base de la misma permanentemente. La chica se acomodó mejor en su hombro. De pronto, soltó un suspiro._

_-Dime porqué siento que hay algo que no sé.-_

_-…-_

_Anna mordió lo que tenía más cerca de sus blancos dientes: la oreja descubierta del muchacho. Este contrajo el músculo de su cuello ante el vil contacto pero se relajó al sentir que la no tan grave magulladura era curada por la suave y húmeda lengua de la chica. Sonrió y la apretó más contra sí._

_-Ay, Anna.- Comentó en un suspiro. –Me gustas mucho y cada vez más, lo sabes.-_

_-Aja, lo sé.- Sonrisa de su parte. –Pero también sé que te excitó, o ¿me equivoco?- Y rió sin esperar respuesta del aludido. Este se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras desenfadadas de la muchacha. –De acuerdo, me callo.-_

_-Si, mejor.- Y besó su mejilla. Ambos se separaron. –Oye…-_

_-Dime que me quieres.-_

_Yoh elevó una ceja ante la petición sin sentido de la rubia. Anna sabía que él la quería, siempre se lo decía. Pero lo extraño allí era el tema del puchero y el batido de pestañas. Se quedó callado al ver aquella actitud un tanto ñoña de su novia, la cual criticaba tales ejemplos de estupidez todo el tiempo._

_Fue que tuvo que parpadear confundido. Anna arrugó las cejas en son de pena._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó dolida. Yoh perdió el habla sin saber porqué. -¿No me vas a complacer?-_

_-…-_

_Si, estaba en estado de catatónico. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a su novia¡¿Había cambiado a ser una más del montón¡A él le gustaba que fuera gruñona, directa, cruel, burlona y, sobretodo, original!_

_Por Dios... Y él que pensaba que lo mandona se le veía sexy._

_-Anna, dime que estás jugando.- Pronunció con miedo y los ojos bien abiertos. Tomó de las manos a la sujeta de largos cabellos rubios y, sin perder la expresión, besó su anillo de piedra onix. Ella parpadeó._

_-¿Jugando?- Preguntó extrañada, pero sonrió tiernamente al instante. –Ja, ja. Pervertido…- Pausa para golpear la punta de su naríz. –Dime¿a qué quieres que 'juguemos'?- E hizo las comillas reglamentarias._

_Yoh, pues, se recostó en la pared. Observando como el cambio había acabado con su poca sensibilidad y su mente abierta. Era un artista que pasaba por su etapa minimalista y que aspiraba a tener su propia escuela de arte. Pero eso no quería decir que aquella etapa por la que pasaba fuera a traerle una novia con el cerebro con las mismas características. Moriría en el acto si es que Anna le preguntara qué color de barniz de uñas queda mejor con sus ojos. ¡Ella no era así!_

_Bien, respiraría hondo, cerraría los ojos y se daría cuenta que nada de esto estaba pasando. Y lo dijo para estar seguro._

_-Annita, cerraré los ojos y, al abrirlos, serás la misma chica antipática que tanto amo¿de acuerdo?- Pausa para respirar hondo y empezar la cuenta regresiva. –Cinco, cuatro, tre—_

_-¡¿Cómo que antipática, eh?!- Pausa para propinarle un golpe directo en el otro brazo. Yoh tuvo que soltar su primer brazo herido por obligación a tener que cuidar del otro. _

–_Annita…- Murmuró entre dientes, aguantando el punzante dolor que le había provocado la fuerte mano de su novia. Pero era feliz, sip. –Espera… Espera un segundo.- Le dijo, conciente de que la niña rubia no se quedaría quieta a verlo sufrir a un nivel moderado, aquello debía pasar al nivel exagerado. Pensar en que eso pasaría lo ponía de vuelta a la realidad, feliz como siempre._

_-Bien, no te romperé los dedos, tranquilo.- Declaró con las cejas rectas y la mirada seria. Se cruzó de brazos y, por fin, soltó su sonrisa de lado. Si, aquella que la hacía ver tan astuta. Yoh sonrió aún más al ver esto. –Por lo menos, ahora estoy segura que decías la verdad cuando dijiste que no te gustaban las ñoñas.-_

_-No, no me gustan las ñoñas.- Afirmó, sobando por última vez su brazo izquierdo. -¿Porqué hiciste eso? Me asustaste…-_

_-No lo sé, fue divertido.- Le contestó al tiempo que colocaba una expresión que apuntaba a la sobredosis de ternura que empezaba a experimentar Anna, y eso implicaba el puchero que formaba en sus labios para recibir un besito corto. El muchacho frente a ella se lo concedió y la abrazó, sintiendo, de nuevo, que ella era la muchacha perfecta para él. –De acuerdo, aún siento que hay algo.-_

_Yoh suspiró. Aún no podía creer lo perceptiva que podía ser Anna. _

_Miedo._

_-¡Bien!- Habló. Se separaron. –Hay algo que no te dije.- Fue allí que Anna elevó una ceja. Ya, quería adivinar e Yoh, como siempre, la dejaría._

_-¿Estás casado?-_

_-No.-_

_-¿Tienes un hijo no reconocido?-_

_-Claro que no.-_

_-¿Te acostaste con otra u otro y no me lo dijiste?-_

_-¡No!- Exclamó de inmediato. –No te engañaría.-_

_-Ah, que bueno; pero te abría perdonado si es que la o el implicado estaba bueno.- Sonrisa suya. El muchacho de cabellera castaña rodó los ojos. –De acuerdo, mejor dime de qué se trata. Será aburrido adivinar, ya que presiento que no es nada inmoral.-_

_Yoh rió ante lo dicho. Si, Anna era la perfecta novia, de verdad._

_-Bueno, si bien no es nada inmoral, es algo que creo que te molestará oír.-_

_La rubia lo observó por unos segundos antes de parpadear._

_-¿Vas a dejarme?- Preguntó con cara inexpresiva, sin parpadear ni mover un músculo siquiera. _

_Ambos estaban en la habitación del chico desde hace apenas unos minutos y, ahora, Yoh la llevaba a tomar asiento al sofá pequeño que tenía en su ligeramente ordenada habitación. Habían lienzos, frascos de pintura, hojas y cualquier implemento de artista que se les ocurra, pero ni un solo rastro de ropa sucia tirada. En fin, lo importante era lo que el Asakura menor debía decir. _

_-Vamos, dime¿vas a dejarme o no? No tengo todo tu día.-_

_-Por Dios, Anna.- Habló con voz cansina el muchacho. Tomó las mejillas planas de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia él para besarla de manera profunda, esperando que aquel contacto se prolongara por lo menos a un par de minutos estirados._

_Terminaron por tenderse sobre el pequeño sofá en el que estaban, él sobre ella, besándose sin detenerse a sentir el aire escapar por agujeros perdidos. Duraron un poco más antes de abrir los ojos y respirar largamente sobre el rostro del otro. Fue entonces que Yoh le habló._

_-Te amo¿bien? Y en lo que a mí respecta no pretendo dejarte.-_

_-…- Anna le respondió aquellas palabras con un abrazo muy fuerte. –Te creeré, pero si eso sucediera me convertiría en una ñoña que llora como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.-_

_-No te preocupes, sabes que no me gustan las ñoñas.- La muchacha aflojó el agarre para verlo sonreír y para que él viera que una lágrima había escapado por entre sus pestañas. –No llores, no voy a dejarte nunca.-_

_-Yo no lloro, Yoh.-_

_El sonrió. Ciertamente, ella no lloraba._

_-Es cierto.-_

_-Dime que es lo que no me has dicho.-_

_El respiró hondo antes de hablar._

_-Tomaré un viaje de tres semanas al sur del país; tenemos un proyecto que desarrollar.-_

_-…-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Lo ves? Vas a dejarme.-_

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

No podríamos decir que era un día común y corriente porque, si se tratara de uno de ellos, hubiera amanecido con un sol resplandeciente, nubes esparcidas por todo el firmamento y el cantar de los pajarillos en el ambiente, como si fuera música de fondo. Sin embargo, esa nueva mañana, así como la de ayer, se había tomado la molestia de testear los ánimos en la casa Usui antes de aparecer. Ciertamente, era un amanecer flojo, frío, casi palpable; porque, cuando se trata de uno con lindas características, se siente casi etéreo, y Horokeu Usui fue uno de los primeros en sentirlo así.

Las típicas mañanas en las que se levantaba con rapidez para darse un baño no eran iguales a la de ese día. El muchacho suspiró con pena al notar que su ánimo no mejoraría; ya se había levantado de la cama después de casi unas tres horas de divagar en silencio y el verse al espejo casi lo hace llorar. Su imagen era, realmente, deprimente.

Olvidó que había encendido la televisión para distraer su aturdida mente de todo lo que había pasado hace dos noches, pero ni siquiera funcionó el hecho de tener una moderada colección de videos. Suspiró por tercera vez desde que salió de su baño personal en el que había logrado opacar un poco su falta de horas de sueño con ayuda del agua fría de la regadera.

-Debo hablar con Pilika, pero…- Se dijo, al tiempo que se colocaba una camiseta encima. Detuvo sus acciones al terminar de concretar la idea que tenía en la cabeza. La gestó como un problema que podía tener solución, pero, ahora que veía que los contras venían en una lista mayor que los pros, se asustó un poco. –Santo cielo…- Y cubrió su rostro cansado con sus manos, llegando hasta su cama sin siquiera proponérselo. Cayó en medio de esta, sobre sus almohadas, y cerró los ojos.

Aún era moderadamente temprano. Serían las ocho de la mañana y él no tenía otra obligación que no fuera ir a la florería. Nada de clases hasta la tarde. Su madre salía temprano al trabajo mientras que la pequeña Pilika salía casi a las ocho. Si, tenía un estúpido permiso especial que le permitía llegar un par de horas después de la hora reglamentaria. Pensó que era injusto e innecesario, pero de verdad era de gran ayuda en el establecimiento si lo pensaba con profundidad.

Bueno, eso no importaba ahora; además, ella ni siquiera estaba en casa. Rayos, quería, de verdad, arreglar las cosas con su hermanita; llegar a un acuerdo que fuera justo y dejara a las dos partes satisfechas; sin embargo, viendo y sintiendo la magnitud del problema, sería difícil encontrar una solución que implicara el hecho de que Ren se quedara con él.

Se dio vuelta en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo, se acomodó hasta que su cabeza quedara escondida entre sus almohadas.

De pronto, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. Se extrañó, ya que su madre se iba antes a las seis de la mañana siempre.

-Está abierto.- Habló, levantándose para ver el rostro de quien lo buscaba. Se quedó mudo y tieso al ver a la niña de cabellos azules entrar y cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Vestía ropa común y traía los cabellos sueltos. –…-

-No pude dormir nada de nada.- Dijo ni bien se acercó hasta la cama de Horokeu. Tomó asiento en el borde y se cruzó de piernas. –Incluso hoy me la pasé llorando hasta que quedar seca¿sabes?-

Él no podía decir nada. No era necesario escuchar sus explicaciones, aún se notaban en su blanco rostro la evidencia de su profuso llanto: los ojos rojos, hinchados, las mejillas rojas y los labios secos, algo cuarteados por acción de sus dientes. El muchacho tragó saliva porque, el verla así, le hizo sentir como si hubieran sido sus propias manos quienes hicieron tales estragos en ella.

-Pero hace unos minutos estuve pensando y me di cuenta que necesitaba una explicación.- Y, por fin, después de mantener su mirada oculta tras su cerquillo despeinado, elevó su vista a lo que parecía ser la cara decaída de su hermano mayor. Al parecer, tampoco la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Lo vio suspirar de repente.

-…Es verdad.- Le dijo. Esta asintió. –Tampoco pude dormir y, lo que es peor, ni siquiera pude desahogarme como tú lo hiciste.-

-Como si lo necesitaras.-

-¡Claro que lo necesitaba!- Exclamó ante la mirada indignada de su hermana. Se acercó un poco más a ella, pero esta se levantó y quedó recostada en el armario que se mantenía cerrado. –Pilika, aunque no me creas, me siento muy mal por lo que pasó.-

-Claro que te creo.- Le dijo, lo cual confundió al chico. -¡¿Cómo no vas a sentirte mal después de que los descubrí, eh¡Era obvio que no pretendían ser vistos!- Gritó y, junto con sus gritos, una solitaria lágrima caminó despacio por su mejilla. Ella no la sintió.

-De acuerdo, pero no grites.- El peliazul se sostuvo la cabeza unos instantes antes de expeler un bufido. Le dolía la cabeza y los gritos de la chica no estaban ayudando para nada a detenerla. Terminaría aquello de una vez. –Escucha, Pilika, ambos tenemos parte de culpa y--

-No, los tres. Recuerda que era a Ren a quien pretendías comerte.- Comentó con bastante hostilidad en la voz. Apretó los dientes al ver, de nuevo, aquella imagen aparecer en su mente en cuanto cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos. Horokeu frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. –Dios mío…- Pronunció entre dientes, arrugando las cejas. -¡Y es que aún no puedo creerlo, hermano!- Y su rabieta se hizo presente.

-¡Ya basta¿si?!- Exclamó él. -¡Estás dolida, lo entiendo, pero te estás tomando las cosas muy a pecho!-

-¡No es cierto, hermano¡¿Ustedes se burlaron de mí y dices que me tomo las cosas muy a—

-¡No nos burlamos de ti, Pilika¡Entiéndelo!- Ella se detuvo ante el grito casi desesperado de su hermano y cerró la boca antes de poder soltar una sílaba más. Horo Horo se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros con firmeza. –No te dije nada porque sabía cuál sería tu reacción.- Pausa para moverla un poco, obligándola a levantar el rostro. –¡Madura de una buena vez y comprende que ese chico no era para ti!-

Ella arrugó su expresión y apretó los ojos, tratando de detener la nueva carga de lágrimas que venían en camino. Sintió sus labios temblar y, sin quererlo, emitió un gemido de pena.

-Si lo era…- Prorrumpió con voz quebrada, incapaz de alzar la voz estando en tal contexto. El muchacho que la tenía presa aflojó un poco la presión en sus manos y se dedicó a ser un poco más tierno con su hermana. Entonces, ella prosiguió con su miserable discurso. –Ren Tao me gusta desde que entramos a preparatoria, hermano, ya no sé cuántas cosas hice para que se fijara en mí…- Pausa para sorber por la nariz. –Pero nunca¡nunca es su maldita vida me sonrió siquiera¡Lo odiaba por no hacerme caso, pero lo amaba al mismo tiempo!- Horokeu soltó por un segundo sus hombros al escucharla gritar aquella primera frase. De repente, ella sonrió de manera melancólica. –Lo único que lograba con sus desaires era obligarme a que me gustaba cada día más…-

Horo Horo se quedó quieto, escuchándola hablar en medio de todos sus sollozos de niña inmadura. Entendió muy bien a qué se refería, él mismo había pasado por lo mismo pero no había sido por mucho. Se había fijado en ese muchacho de ojos claros mucho antes de siquiera intercambiar un saludo con su persona. Por primera vez en su entera existencia, había sentido lo que las alocadas muchachas de su curso llaman mariposas en el estómago. Si, su mente se había confabulado con su corazón e intestinos para hacerlo sentir mareado y agitado, además de sentir unas cosquillas irrefrenables, todo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, esos absurdos síntomas quedaron en el olvido en cuanto Ren le había demostrado que también le gustaba al salir él mismo a recibir las flores para su madre y, luego, quedarse conversando con él un tiempo considerable.

Suspiró resignado a tener que acallar con mimos el sufrimiento de su hermana. Ya no era cuestión de conseguir su perdón, era cuestión de que sintiera, al abrazarla, que él estaba arrepentido.

_-¡Ren, espera!-_

_-No, será mejor que me valla.-_

_Sin embargo, la muchacha de cabellos largos se adelantó a sus pasos comunes y quedó frente a él, cortándole el camino. Ren se detuvo y, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, le habló._

_-Pilika, no voy a decirte nada de lo que quieres oír.- Empezó. Su voz era simple y clara; nada la trababa en su garganta. –Ya te dije que tu hermano puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana sin tener que pedirte permiso.- Pausa para sentir que la chica empezaba a llorar con más fuerza de nuevo. El chico rodó los ojos antes de poder seguir con su camino, pero, al avanzar con el primer paso, ella lo haló del brazo con mucha fuerza, logrando que cayera en medio del pasadizo._

_-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, idiota?!- Le gritó. -¡¿Cómo siquiera tienes cara para decirme todo eso?!-_

_-¡Yo no necesito de ninguna cara para decirte la verdad¡Yo jamás tuve ninguna obligación contigo, Pilika Usui!-_

_-Pero me invitaste a salir esta tarde¿ya lo olvidaste?- El aludido bufó con fuerza y se acomodó en el pequeño lugar del piso en el que se encontraba. Ella lo miraba con dolor y sus cejas caídas le decían que estaba entrando en la conocida etapa de la depresión por abandono. -¡Dime que no lo hiciste porque sentías algo por mí!-_

_-¡Claro que no lo hice por eso¡Tu no me gustas, niña, jamás me gustaste!-_

_-¿…Qué?-_

_Por su parte, Kiyomi veía toda la escena de gritos contra gritos desde unos metros atrás junto al hermano de su mejor amiga, quien ya iba por el tercer intento de querer ir hasta ellos. Por supuesto, ella no lo dejó ir. Aquellos dos debían aclarar las cosas de una buena vez._

_-Como lo oyes.- Y, por fin, se levantó del piso de un salto. –No te invité a esa cita porque me gustases¡lo hice para vengarme por obligar a MI NOVIO a salir con tu amiga!- Exclamó auto señalándose. La chica retrocedió unos pasos. -¡¿Por qué lo obligaste¡El no es ningún muñeco con el que puedes hacer y deshacer!-_

_-¡Yo no lo obligué!- Le respondió ella con algo de inseguridad después de mirar de reojo a su hermano. –Lo hizo para ayudarme…- Ren respiró hondo mientras ella hablaba._

_-Claro que lo hiciste.- Dijo Ren, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. De verdad, hablar con Pilika le ponía los nervios de punta. ¡Ya quería largarse! –Él es muy bueno contigo, tanto que me desespera.- Pausa para mirar de reojo, también, el muchacho en cuestión. –Pero¿sabes qué? Acepto que tape todas tus niñerías porque lo amo¿escuchaste¡Lo amo y NO quiero perderlo!- _

_Pilika se sobresaltó al oír eso último. Ren no había dudado en apuntarla varias veces, incluso empujarla un poco, y mucho menos había dudado en gritar sus sentimientos por su hermano frente a su cara después de que los vio a punto de acostarse. Él permanecía firme, serio, decidido en hacer que cada una de las letras que salía de su garganta entrara por sus oídos y se quedaran dentro de su cabeza, atormentándola, con el único objetivo de que entendiera, de una vez por todas, que Ren Tao se quedaría con el único Usui al que verdaderamente quería y ese era su hermano mayor, no ella._

_Valla suerte, si, suerte que llegó tarde o, mejor dicho, nunca llegó. Ahora si podía decirse la persona más miserable del planeta, pero también la más mortificada de todas, ya que se obligaba a sufrir sabiendo, perfectamente, que todo aquello no tendría un bonito final._

_Respiró con fuerza, mucha fuerza, haciendo que sus dientes se apretaran entre sí y su ceño doliera. Emitió un agudo grito antes de levantar una de sus manos y propinarle una imponente cachetada al muchacho de ojos dorados. Este giró el rostro al verse sorprendido por el golpe, pero lo regresó a su sitio en cuanto terminó. Observó de reojo a la chica peliazul antes de sonreírle de lado._

_-¡Lárgate, Ren, lárgate de aquí!- Le gritó apuntando hacia las escaleras de casa. Este se quedó quieto. -¡No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida¿entendiste¡Ni a ti ni a la zorra de tu amiga¡Lárgate!- Y no se calló hasta que sintió los brazos de su amiga empujarla hasta su habitación, la cual estaba abierta y no se encontraba lejos de su punto de encuentro con Ren. Kiyomi logró hacerla entrar allí en medio de intensos sollozos que se oyeron incluso con la puerta cerrada. _

_Un poco balanceado silencio se hizo presente en aquel corredor. Ren elevó una de sus manos para frotar el lugar del golpe al mismo tiempo que el mayor de ellos se acercaba hasta él. Lo abrazó contra su pecho sin pensarlo dos veces, siendo Ren quien se dejase hacer. Se sentía cansado y molesto, muy molesto; sin embargo, los brazos y las recientes caricias en su espalda aminoraban esa presión que sentían en medio de su pecho. _

_-Te acompañaré a tu casa.-_

_-No te preocupes.- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se separaba de él. –Además, quiero estar solo un rato; me duele la cabeza y no quiero hablar con nadie.- Horo Horo mostró su preocupación al utilizar ambas manos para acunar el rostro de su novio y, así, verlo de frente. Este lo vio a los ojos y, sin más, besó sus labios de manera corta y bastante superficial, solo tocando el exterior. –Nos vemos.-_

_-De acuerdo, vete con cuidado.- Ren le sonrió antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras. En pocos segundos, ya estaba en el primer piso mientras su novio lo veía desde la baranda. –Oye.- Le llamó. –Te amo¿bien?-_

_-Bien.- Otra sonrisa. –Sabes que yo también.-_

Pilika esperaba por lo que demandaba; una mueca chueca y la mirada fija en la figura de su hermano. Este se andaba moviendo desde hacía más de diez minutos alrededor del cuarto sin tener la menor intensión de detener su mirada en la de su hermana. Esta bufó de manera fuerte.

-Estoy esperando.-

Horokeu se detuvo.

-Pilika¿porqu--

-¡Sólo dime como fue!-

El joven de 21 años parpadeó al verse callado nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces su hermana había osado a levantar la voz sobre la suya, logrando cerrarle la boca. Se detuvo un minuto en sus pensamientos para poder verla: ya había descruzado los brazos mas su postura seguía siendo recta. Apretaba los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras que sus ojos incluían algo más brillo a la escena. ¿Lloraría? Quizá.

Se dejó vencer por aquello. Relajó los hombros al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano cansada por sobre su rostro.

-Bien.- Empezó. -Ren y yo salimos desde hace más de un mes¿de acuerdo? No tiene nada de extraordinario.- Le habló mientras la rodeaba como si eso le ayudara a hilar mejor sus frases. –Él aceptó salir conmigo cuando se lo pedí y, desde ese entonces, es m—

-Tu novio, lo sé; el sujeto me lo gritó en la cara.-

-…-

-¿Hablaste con él ayer?-

-Oy—

-¿Salieron?- Horokeu elevó una ceja al escuchar la pregunta. –Dime.- Esto último si que había sonado a una buena orden. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera su madre le buscaba tal información. Bien, quizá esto ayudó un poco, ya que el sentimiento de culpa que lo obligaba a sentirse como el victimario empezaba a esfumarse, ahora se sentía como la más pobre de las víctimas.

-Pilika, eso no viene al caso.-

Era cierto que le había dicho que podía preguntar lo que quisiera, pero Pilika ya estaba cruzando la raya de lo permitido. ¡Preguntaba cosas tan irrelevantes al problema que…!

En fin. Él respiró con los ojos cerrados.

–Hermano, te hice una pregunta.- Volvió a intentar, esperando que la concentración de su hermano fuera solo para responderle.

Pero se equivocó.

-Si, pero ya fue suficiente.- Ella no dijo nada. –Estas son cosas personales y…-

-Pero dijiste que podía preg—

-¡Si, pero ya fue suficiente!-

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-No mucha.-

-Hoy me toca hacer la cena.-

Yo la observé neutro por unos segundos. Annita parecía hablar como siempre lo hacía pero lo que parecía extraño era que esta era una de las conversaciones con menos sentido que había comenzado desde que llegamos a la escuela.

Bien, si ella había dicho eso último para que me asombrara, pues bien, me "asombraré".

Entonces, amplié mi muy mínima expresión a una de total asombro. Ella tan solo atinó a jalarme la oreja como suele hacerlo.

-No te burles¿si?- Yo hice un puchero. ¡Me dolió! A veces, Anna es demasiado ruda conmigo. –Necesito llenar este estúpido vacío con conversaciones sin sentido¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?- Ella arregló un poco su cabello al pasar por un ventanal en el que pudo reflejarse completa. Yo no dije nada, seguía ocupado escuchándola y mimando mi oreja dañada.

Pasé algunos mechones de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y, fue allí, que hablé con respecto al dichoso tema. Debía hacer algo, ya que la mujer esta no parecía cruzar la línea del perdón y su maldita depresión estaba a punto de reventarme la paciencia.

Pasé un brazo por sobre sus hombros como el buen amigo que era.

-Anna, ya córtala.- Sonrisa mía. Ella me vio de reojo. –Me parece que exageras un poco; sé que Yoh no te dijo nada porque sabía que te pondrías pesada.- Entonces, su mirada se achicó peligrosamente. Pero no, ella no me asusta. –Además¿desde cuándo te resistas a tirarte a un tipo? Por Dios…-

De acuerdo, quizá no debí decir eso por la dureza que implicaba; pero para suerte mía o, simplemente, conociendo el carácter de Anna, ella rió ante lo que dije. Me abrazó por la cintura bastante fuerte.

Suspiró de manera relajante.

-Pregúntame porqué no te golpeo.- Yo iba a abrir la boca pero como siempre me calló. –No, déjalo así que me sé la frase de memoria.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Oye, Ren.- Yo emití un sonido instándola a que continuara. –Pilika nunca llegó a clases.-

-Ah, eso.-

-¿Cómo que '_Ah, eso'_?-

-¿Qué tiene una simple exclamación?-

-Que suena a '_recordé que pasó algo y no se lo conté a mi mejor amiga_'.- Habló, acelerando sus palabras hasta que estas lograran hacer que su cabeza se moviera un poco. Ja, ja. Me mata cuando hace eso. –Vamos, sé que hay algo.- Y ella tuvo que golpearme en las costillas. ¿Por qué le gustará tanto golpearme? ¬u¬

Ja, ja. Sonó demasiado… ermm…

-¡Oye, eso me dolió!-

Ah, qué importa.

-Si no hablas te dolerá más abajo.- Bien¿qué iba a decir? Exacto: nada. –Ren¿sucedió algo con la loca de tu cuñada?- Preguntó, deteniéndose y, como consecuencia, tuve que detenerme. Desvié la mirada ante la suya… ¡Es que era demasiado demandante!

No pude evitar pasar una mano por entre mis cabellos como siempre que me siento obligado a hacer algo que no deseo. Suspiré como técnica de relajación rápida y la miré. Mi rubia amiga si que estaba dispuesta a sacarme hasta la última gota de verdad que tuviera dentro.

-Mira, no es que haya sucedido algo.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno, no es importante tampoco…-

-Ren, empiezas a parecerte a mi hermano con todas esas evasivas.-

¿Hermano?

-¡Tú no tienes hermanos!- Le recriminé de inmediato. O sea, yo dormía casi el 40 de la semana en su casa y jamás vi a ningún hermano. Ella rodó los ojos con hartazgo.

-Claro que no lo tengo.- Dijo. Era obvio. –Pero, si lo tuviera, sé que sería un mimado de mierda.- Explicó haciendo un par de ademanes frente a mi cara llena de rasgos escépticos.

Cuando terminó de hablar, asentí con algo de ironía.

-Ya, seguro.- Ella se cruzó de brazos. –Yo creo que lo que necesitas es un cachorrito…- Sonrisa tierna de mi parte; bastante falsa claro. Dios, debía abrazarla al decir esto, ya que debía sostenerme en algo para no soltar la carcajada. Anna se mostró confundida al verme hacer eso, incluyendo las caricias complacientes en su cabeza. –Pobrecita, necesitas amor, mucho amor…-

-¡Vete al demonio, Ren!- Y me empujó al tiempo que me mandaba a visitar a su más cercano aficionado. Siempre pensé que, si Anna tenía algún fan, ese era el mismo demonio, y es que ella tenía técnicas geniales. Bueno, yo reí ante la cara de odio que puso; quería matarme por andar burlándome de ella. -¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, idiota?!- Volvió a gritar. Yo me acerqué para abrazarla. Supuse, y sucedió, que me rechazaría, me empujaría y, si podía, me golpearía.

-¡Ya, ya, solo bromeaba!- Le dijo en tono divertido. ¿Qué? Esto fue demasiado divertido. Me miró con el ceño fruncido, sip, pero nada que un beso corto no pudiera remediar. Deshice su puchero con éxito.

Obvio, lo celebré removiendo sus cabellos como cual niña chiquita.

-¡Ya, bestia, deja la joda!-

-Bueno u.u.-

Si, bueno. No tenía más nada que hacer allí así que... 9.9

-¡Hey, hey¿Adónde diablos vas?-

- ¬u¬ -

_Maldita aburrición, si no tuviera porqué vivir juro que me cortaría el cuello con el primer objeto punzo cortante que se me atraviese. _

_Suspiré en medio de mi letargo estado ocioso y cerré los ojos, acomodándome nuevamente entre las almohadas de mi cama. Había apagado mi reproductor de música hace un rato y el silencio del lugar si que se sentía medio pesado._

_Mi día, como bien dije hace un rato…_

_Si no lo dije pues me vale, ahora lo estoy diciendo. _

_Había sido una pesadilla. Esa mañana no me sentía para nada bien y lo que menos necesitaba era un dolor de cabeza con patas y cabellos azules. Desperté en la cama de mi mejor amiga, arropado debajo de todas sus sábanas limpias. Estaba desnudo y cansado, sentía unas ganas terribles de no despegar mi cabeza de la almohada. Anna, por su parte, ya estaba lista y tan solo le faltaba colocarse las medias y zapatos correspondientes. _

_Recuerdo que me miró con sorna, esperando a que moviera mi perezoso trasero de su colchón de dos plazas. No le dije nada ante su frase de 'Muévete de una maldita vez, uke desvalido', tan solo le saqué el dedo medio con todas las fuerzas que tenía a las seis de la mañana. _

_En fin, terminé levantándome, bañándome y poniéndome un uniforme limpio. Si, ya dije que algo de mi guardarropa queda en casa de Anna._

_-Esto es un asco.- Me giré un poco y quedé observando el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Aún eran las seis de la tarde y ni siquiera con la excusa de 'ya es hora de dormir' puedo hacer algo como eso: dormir. Si bien tengo muchas cosas que hacer como los deberes, ordenar mi habitación, llevar mi ropa hasta la lavadora y encenderla, comer; nada de aquello me parece lo suficiente divertido como para desperdiciar unos cuantos minutos haciéndolo._

_No, tampoco puedo molestar a Anna. Todo el día intentó ocultar su fastidio por causa de su pelea con Yoh y, siendo sincero, me llegaba verla arrojar cosas sin sentido alguno. Le aconsejé, no, la obligué a que pensara en lo que debía hacer con respecto a su novio y, si podía, se alejara de mí por el momento. Sucede que me colmó la paciencia el saber que se habría propuesto comportarse como una completa ninfómana conmigo. Estaba enojada y, cuando ella se siente presionada como resultado de su ánimo, hace cosas absurdas como, por ejemplo, acosarme y enviarme notas bastante subiditas de tono._

_Me hizo gracia el 90 por ciento del tiempo, pero en cuanto realicé que pretendía joderme en el armario de limpieza mientras soñaba con que era Yoh, pues no hice más que cachetearla con decencia para que despertara. Ya había llegado muy lejos, así que lo que debía hacer era hablar con el Asakura, arreglar su situación y finalmente "liberar tenciones"._

_Y, bien, ahora me arrepiento porque me siento la persona más tensionada del planeta y alrededores gracias al 'super' día que tuve gracias a la loca de mi mejor amiga y a la resentida de mi cuñada._

_-Y ni siquiera Horokeu me ha llamado…- Era cierto que no esperaba verlo hoy sabiendo el gran problema que representaba Pilika para él, pero sus mensajitos no me llenaban como esperaba. No me había llamado tampoco, lo cual era pe— _

_Genial, otro mensaje diciendo cuantas ganas tiene de verme, que me ama y etiz. Carajo¡¿qué no se da cuenta que me estoy putrefactando aquí¡Arg¡Sus mensajitos rosas no me excitan como lo hacen sus manos, demonios!_

_-A ver…- Abrí el mensaje, pensando en mi novio, pero en cuanto lo leí, quedé mudo. –Ya, como si me asustaras, niña.- Y nada, borré el mensaje porque la verdad me importaba un estupendo comino su tan ñoña amenaza. ¡Ja! Pilika Usui si que era ingenua¿cree que me va a intimidar con su 'no te perdonaré nunca por lo que me hiciste, te vas a arrepentir, Ren Tao'? Ay, por favor, mejores cosas me han dicho y, ciertamente, no había sido ella. Incluso, si hubiera usado la frase 'lo pagarás con sangre', no me habría movido ni un nervio._

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió.-

-Qué estúpido.- Comentó mi amiga con una ceja enarcada. Yo afirmé aquello asintiendo con la cabeza. Por cierto, ya había demorado mucho y ya era hora de salir de la escuela. –En fin, creo que iré a hablar con Yoh antes de que me explote la cabeza.-

-Pero ahora de verdad.- Ella me miró. –Porque eso de timbrarle y colgarle al segundo me parece de lo más infantil.- Ella se sonrojó de inmediato en cuanto dije esto. Si, bien, digamos que Anna tampoco ha descubierto la fórmula para ser inmune a la ñoñéz que nos rodea día a día. -Debes ir y hablar con él cara a cara.-

-Debo.- Soltó con algo de inseguridad. Creo que el verbo que pronuncié sonó bastante a ordenanza. Yo apreté sus mejillas.

-Si, debes.-

Y, aunque dudó un poco, cayó derrotada. Arregló su cabello una vez más y suspiró. Yo ya había liberado su rostro.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con el idiota.- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Así me gust— Me callé. Sip, me callé porque lo que estaba viendo no tiene explicación alguna. Anna se dio cuenta de mi estado porque, además de sentir un tirón, hizo una muy conveniente exclamación.

_-Entonces, dime.-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Ay, Ren.- Y fue allí que me apretó contra su pecho por un par de segundos. Yo me dejé hacer, pero no quise detener el paso en cuanto él lo quiso hacerlo. -¡Rency¿adónde vas?!- Me llamó algo divertido, alcanzándome los metros que había avanzado sin él. Ciertamente, me estaba comportando extraño, demasiado para una salida común. _

_Dejé que me tomara del brazo y me hiciera girar para así verlo a los ojos. Se veía bastante feliz, sonreía de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Me vas a decir porqué me fuiste a buscar de repente?- _

_-¿Es que debe haber una razón para todo?-_

_-En circunstancias como estas, pues eso creo.-_

_-¿Qué si te digo que lo hice porque se me vino en gana? Eres mi novio y quería verte.-_

_-Te diría que eres un mentiroso porque se que quieres decirme algo.-_

_Y, mientras él seguía con su dulce sonrisa, yo fruncía un poco el ceño. Hice que me soltara el brazo que traía sosteniendo desde que comenzó esa conversación de evasivas que aún manteníamos. Todo gracias a mí y a mi muy infantil miedo a…_

_-No hay nada que decir, Horokeu.- Le solté con voz baja, pero no rozando en el susurro. No quería asustarlo, mi actitud cambiaba cada cinco segundos y mi capacidad para enfrentarlo con la verdad se había perdido desde que me preguntó qué era lo que debía decirle. Entonces, recordé a Anna, quien parecía tener un problema bastante parecido al mío, solo que a ella le resultaba mucho más fácil el decir aquello que mi lengua y dientes no me dejaban decir. _

_Bien, suficiente análisis por ahora._

_Formé una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual provocó que una de sus manos me jalara con fuerza hacia él y así poder besarme. No sé si fueron las ganas que tenía de hacerlo o mi inestabilidad en esos momentos, pero este beso lo sentí diferente, era… más perfecto que los otros. Él sabía hacerlo de manera deliciosa, si, casi adivinando lo que yo quería. Cerré los ojos como en cualquiera de nuestros besos, sintiendo el roce de nuestras narices frías. Me desesperó un poco el que fuera bastante dulce en un principio, enredando sus manos a mi cintura con lentitud como si quisiera rozar cada centímetro mío. Suspiré contra sus labios en cuanto encontré un espacio libre. _

_Entonces, pensé en lo que pretendía decirle._

_-Oye…- Hablé, aún sintiendo su respiración contra mi rostro. La diferencia de estaturas me gustaba, sentía que podía ser mimado. Eso me gustaba. –Yo… si tengo algo que decirte.-_

_-Lo sé.- Contestó a lo que había dicho. _

_No sé porqué, pero aquella seguridad que me trasmitía me dio infundió algo de miedo; tenía en la garganta aquellas palabras listas para soltarlas. No sabía si es que era el momento adecuado para decirlas o si solo estaba confundido y aquella era una manera para saber qué era lo que estaba sintiendo realmente. Tal vez, si las decía ahora, arruinaba todo esto, todo. Nunca me había visto en esta situación y, aunque quise preguntarle a Annita acerca de ello, dudé en que me dijera algo que me dejara satisfecho. Ninguno de los dos se había estado tan colado por alguien hasta ahora._

_-Si, hasta ahora.-_

_-¿Cómo dices?- _

_Su pregunta me regresó a la realidad. Negué con la cabeza. _

_Al parecer, me había quedado varado en el limbo, pensando en posibles conclusiones. Bien, en ese corto periodo de pensamiento individual no logré encontrar una solución al mi problema de sentimientos encontrados así que, para evitar sembrar sospechas, dejaré que la atracción que mi lindo novio ejerce sobre mí haga lo suyo. Si, eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero._

_Me acomodé entre sus brazos nuevamente, logrando que mis manos llegaran hasta su cuello, reconfortándolo antes de que se me ocurriera besarlo. Él me respondió, claro, pero a lo que yo deseaba llegar era algo mucho más que besos en medio de la playa a estas horas de la tarde. Sabía que yo debía dar el primer golpe para llegar al siguiente nivel, pero, antes de que eso sucediera, sus brazos me soltaron y me alejaron de él. _

_Respiré viéndolo a los ojos, mostrando molestia por lo que hizo._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-_

_-No¿qué te pasa a ti?- _

_Yo elevé una ceja, confundido._

_-¿A mí? Nada.-_

_-Tenías algo que decirme.-_

_-…No.-_

_Horokeu bufó de manera cansina. Valla, pensé que él era una de aquellas personas con paciencia infinita. Sin embargo, al verlo agachar la cabeza me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. Se estaba hartando ante mis sutiles huidas._

_-Ren¿qué te pasa?- _

_Bien, suficiente peleas y enredos emocionales había tenido conmigo mismo como para empezar una con él, no habiendo motivo alguno. Resoplé en respuesta a su seriedad, y digo esto porque, al ver sus ojos negros, no vi brillo alguno. Si, ese brillo tan especial y encantador que veía cada vez que me cruzaba con él. Hice un puchero como inicios de una futura desesperación._

_-Dime qué es lo quieres, Rency.- Me habló, esta vez, con voz baja. Yo aparté la mirada por unos segundos, pero, luego, la regresé al frente al sentirme apresado entre sus brazos. Me había abrazado y eran justamente esas muestras de aprecio las que me hacía recordar todo el tiempo que había estado esperando para decirle cuanto lo amaba. Cerré los ojos y le correspondí el gesto. –Desde que llegaste al apartamento, te he sentido… no sé, algo nervioso.- Y me alejó, nuevamente, para verme a la cara. –Si hay algo que quieras dec—_

_Entonces, se me ocurrió. Así nada más, su actitud me trasmitió la idea que podía estar cruzando su cabeza en esos instantes. Me dio algo de risa el solo imaginar que creía que yo, Ren Tao, podía llegar a hacerle eso._

_-No, no es nada de lo que estas imaginando, Horo Horo.- Le dije de inmediato, cortando cualquier cosa que fuera a decir. –No quiero terminar contigo, si fue eso lo que pensaste.- Terminé acariciando su mejilla como técnica tranquilizante. _

_Y, sip, acerté, porque no había ni pronunciado la última sílaba y ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Sus grandes ojos oscuros me veían otra vez con aquella extraña luminiscencia que me hacía sentir demasiado exclusivo._

_Si, me entró ese pendejo miedo otra vez, pero debía pensar inteligentemente y aprovechar aquel malentendido a mi favor._

_-Per—_

_-Cállate y escúchame.-_

_Y, aunque su obediencia fue inmediata, no me detuve a agradecerlo. Lo halé de la camiseta que llevaba para acercarlo a mis labios otra vez. Quería que el contacto entre nuestros labios fuera directo, profundo desde el primer instante, casi primitivo y demandante. Quería que nuestras lenguas se encontraran y se pelearan por la supremacía en ese corto encuentro que, obviamente, se repetiría muchas veces más en un tiempo bastante cercano. No lo dejé apartarse, quizá le faltaba el aire, pero yo también tenía cierto nivel de fuerza y lo utilizaría para doblegarlo, obligarlo a quedarse pegado a mí un poco más._

_Nuestros primeros respiros fueron amplios. Supongo que me excedí un poco, pero no dejaría que una tonta actividad básica me arruinara el momento; debía decírselo ahora. Lo abracé del cuello y, luego de besar parte de su oreja, hablé._

_-Sucede que tengo unas enormes ganas de…- Pausa para ocuparme del lóbulo de su oreja. -…acostarme contigo.- Una de mis manos corrió hasta su abdomen, elevando su camiseta. Fue rápido y seguro._

_Él se paralizó, y pude notarlo al sentir como contraía los músculos de su estómago. _

_-¿…Qué dices?- _

_Sonreí al escucharlo hablar de manera tan nerviosa. Me gustaba que se pusera así, era lindo verlo avergonzado. Pero, en estos momentos, no sabía que carajos era la ternura; lo único que estaba logrando captar era la excitación que me estaba embargando. Mi mano siguió con su itinerario, acariciando con la yema de los dedos esa suave piel que expelía cierto grado de calor que se sentía demasiado bien. Yo no detuve aquella acción pero, aún así, debía asegurarme de que lo dicho sería acatado. _

–_¿Vas a complacerme…?-_

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Si, no tengo ganas de poner en práctica los modales impartidos por mi madre y Jun.

-Queremos hablar contigo, Ren.-

-Ah.- Pilika se veía bastante normal, sin rastros de bestialidad alguna. Al verla, lo primero que recordé fue la magnífica cachetada que me estampó. No es que me importara el que lo haya hecho, pero aún me dolía un tanto. -¿Sobre qué?- Y miré a mi novio, quien rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. Si, hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso.

-¡Bien!- Anna logró que le pusiéramos atención. Juro que por un momento olvidé que andaba con ella. –Me voy.- Dijo, elevando una mano, despidiéndose. Yo asentí ante la acción. –Ren, estamos hablando.- Y, sin más, empezó a alejarse a paso lento, deteniéndose en el paradero de la esquina. Volví mi mirada al par de hermanos que, según decían, querían hablar conmigo.

-Es extraño que estés aquí¿sabes? Antes de ayer querías asesinarnos.-

Pilika frunció el ceño ante mis palabras. Horokeu intervino de inmediato al ver que mis intenciones iban más allá de aquella simple ofensa. Se acercó a mí con un par de pasos y me tomó de los hombros con paciencia. No puedo mentir, de verdad. En cuanto sentí su tacto sobre mí, me sentí un poco más aliviado. Elevé el rostro y le sonreí.

-Oye, te extrañé.- Y acaricié un poco su mejilla. Observé de reojo a su hermana, quien nos veía fijamente. -¿No vas a besarme?- Le pregunté. Él se tensó antes de ver a la muchacha entrometida.

Ja. Crueldad innecesaria, lo sé, pero en realidad me jodía el que estuviera allí fueran sus intenciones buenas o malas. Obviamente, Horokeu evitaría tales muestras de afecto frente a ella, pero, como dije, me interesaba un estupendo comino.

-Ren, esto es más importante.-

¿Ah?

-Pues no me interesa.- Le dije. –Si no me vas a besar, entonces me vo--

-No, no, no. Tú te quedas y escuchas.- Digo¿tenía que ser tan brusco y jalarme del brazo de esa manera? Si que me dolió. En fin, supongo que son dos contra uno, así que deberé escuchar razones por parte de la chica. Horokeu me haló del brazo y me detuvo frente a ella, quien me observaba con cierta molestia. –Pilika y yo hemos hablado¿sabes?-

-Qué bueno.- Comenté con sarcasmo. Pilika rodó los ojos al instante mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos.

-Ren, ella quiere disculparse.-

_-Ren.- Pausa para tropezar. Risas de mi parte. -¡Espera, chico!- _

_Yo obedecí, claro, no quería ser un maleducado estando en casa ajena, pero ya que ando sobre la espalda de mi muy atractivo novio eso es lo último que debería estar pensando. Así que proseguí con lo que hacía._

_-…Me haces cosquillas.-_

_-¿Y eso no es bueno?- Pregunté mientras emitía un gemidito de sincera diversión. Me bajé de su espalda una vez que estuvimos casi en medio del recibidor. Eché una mirada rápida en cuanto quedé en tierra; me di una vuelta completa para así poder contemplar el lugar donde pasaba más de la mitad de su día a día. No era enorme, pero bastante acorde con mi casa. Sip: hogareñas, colores claros, cómodos sillones, flores… Eso si tuve que tenerlo en mente desde antes, es extraño que no haya podido sentir ese rico aroma en el ambiente que, muy posiblemente, me hará estornudar en cualquier instante._

_Dejé mi mochila por allí, por algún lugar inexacto debajo de las escaleras. Luego, me giré en busca del chico de casa._

_-¿Hoto…?- Llamé. Sonreí a escucharme decir aquello. Estúpido Hao y sus estúpidos motes para con Horokeu. No recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que lo oí pero sé cuándo fue la primera vez que vi aquella expresión en su rostro, si, la misma que anda portando ahora. –Ja, ja. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.-_

_-Incluso eso copiaste de Hao.-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-La excusa idiota del "no pude evitarlo".- Pausa para ver nuevamente su sonrisa. –Si que es un fastidio…-_

_-Ese sujeto es un fastidio.-_

_Horo rió ante esto. Sabía que yo no pasaba al Asakura ni siquiera con sonda y, si bien Hao no era una de mis personas favoritas, era una de las que más celoso me sentía. _

_Digo es guapo, divertido, vive solo, su novio es lindo, su cabello es envidiable y tiene un auto¿tengo que decir más…?_

…

_¡ARG¡Claro que no estoy celoso por eso! Sería demasiado inmaduro si empezara a sentirme disminuido por un tipo promedio con una especial suerte en cuanto a la belleza natural. Pero, aún así, no soy idiota¿saben? Me he dado cuenta de que la muy "amistosa" relación que tiene con mi novio es producto de una un poco más estrecha que, supongo, no funcionó. Pues bien, sé que no debería estar preocupado por el pasado en la secundaria de Horokeu pero a veces siento que el sujeto Asakura tiene algo más que yo…_

_-¿Qué te sucede?- Una de sus manos revolvió mis cabellos. Yo sonreí por tal caricia suya que me obligó a dejar de pensar profundo. _

_Suelo agradecer al destino por enviarme un persona con actitudes tan afectivas; yo de por sí apesto para esas cosas. Desde que aprendí a moverme en el mundo de las relaciones interpersonales, lo primero que me viene a la mente es la palabra 'sexual' o, simplemente, 'deseo' en su defecto. No sé pero… es la primera vez que siento que de eso casi no hay necesidad. Sin embargo…_

_Le tengo muchas ganas…_

_-Hum… Nada, nada.-_

_-Te quedaste pensando demasiado.- Yo parpadeé. -¿No será que--_

_-Cállate, claro que quiero.- _

_Ja, ja. Está, mucho, muy nervioso. _

_Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus labios para que no volviera a soltar otra de sus preguntas como consecuencia de su inseguridad. No diré que no me causa gracia el que, de pronto, se ande portando como el peor de los expertos en esto, pero la verdad es que se me hace de lo más adorable. Estoy acostumbrado a que estas cosas nunca sucedan. Me han abordado muchos chicos… bueno, no demasiados, pero el caso es que la mayoría de ellos eran los típicos sujetos que saben lo que hacen. Saben dónde besar, dónde tocar, qué decir y cuándo decirlo; no son desagradables, pero el momento con ellos es corto y superficial. Nunca me tocó alguno que se la viviera preguntándome si es que estaba seguro de lo que hacía o me diera opciones por si tenía dudas o alguna intención de cambiar de opinión. Ninguno cruzó la línea de la simple preocupación para pasar a ser dulce; ninguno tuvo la amabilidad de mostrar algo más que ganas de joder; ninguno era tan cariñoso como lo era este sujeto que me jalaba escaleras arriba sin que opusiera alguna resistencia…_

_Dios¿en qué estaba pensando¿Cuál era ese estúpido concepto que tenía? No puedo creer que nunca me interesé en hallar más de lo que a simple vista se me ofrecía. Soy…_

_-…un idiota.-_

_Sin embargo, no quiero armar un muy asquerosamente empalagoso shoujo en medio de las escaleras de su casa, así que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban e ir directo al punto, que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Si, quería que fuera especial, pero para poder hacer que la vela se consuma lentamente debemos encenderla antes de que se apague el cerillo¿verdad?_

_Ah, ni al caso. No sé ni siquiera que diablos acabo de decir._

-Entonces, como te cansaste de lloriquear por todos los rincones¿decidiste venir a pedir disculpas¿Es eso?-

-No seas tan duro con ella, Ren.- Yo observé de reojo a Horo Horo. –Si pensaras un poco en su posición, te darías cuenta que tuvo derecho a enfadarse.-

-Eso no me interesa; el punto es que nunca pensó en lo que tú podrías estar sintiendo.- Si, en realidad, poco me importaba lo que ella pensara o dejara de pensar acerca de mí, yo estaba molesto por la forma tan fría en que veía su relación con su hermano. Era un pequeña idiota inmadura que aún no superaba la etapa del "_mío_" ni la de "_todos hacen lo que quiero por mi bonita cara_". –Veamos, en el hipotético caso que yo me hubiera fijado en ella y no en ti¿le hubiera importado siquiera un tanto el que tu podrías estar sintiéndote de lo peor?-

-…-

-¡Claro que me hubiera importado!- Nosotros volteamos a verla. Yo elevé una ceja ante su respuesta, ya que aún no lograba convencerme. –Yo quiero a mi hermano y lo que tú dices no es cie—

-Pilika, hace dos días decías odiarlo¿qué te pasa?- Ella frunció un poco el ceño. -¿Sabes? No sé si decir que esto ya no tiene importancia o solo dejarte con la palabra en la boca.-

De pronto, sentí un jalón en mi brazo derecho. Volteé a ver porqué mi novio había hecho eso, pero pude entender un poco en cuanto vi aquel par de cejas arrugadas apuntando contra mi rostro. Yo no dije nada al ver eso, pero su repentino abrazo me comunicó que no era necesario decir nada más. Solo me dejé abrazar por él, envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Lo escuché hablar sobre mi oído.

-Rency, gracias por pensar en mí, nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí.- Yo sonreí ante sus palabras. No era mentira que él había sido víctima de los arranques de celos de su hermana, yo solo había salido herido al estar presente, nada más. –Te amo y sé que tu a mi, pero te pido que, por esta vez, dejes que las cosas corran solas¿si?-

-Pe—

-Hazlo por mí.-

-…-

_Me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al segundo piso y que ambos nos habíamos detenido a un lado de la baranda. Elevé mi mirada hasta que pude hallar la suya, la cual me observaba fijamente con ese típico brillo que suele haber en sus llevaderos ojos negros. Suspiré al sentir sus manos subir hasta los primeros botones de mi camisa, empezando desde abajo y chocando sin querer con la piel de mi abdomen. Se acercó de un solo paso hasta acabar con la poca distancia que había entre nosotros; mi nariz chocó contra su barbilla mientras que sus manos proseguían con la labor anterior. _

_Tuve que respirar de manera pesada al realizar que el nivel de calidez entre nuestros cuerpos era mayor que hace unos momentos y que los roces ahora dolían. Si, dolían porque la situación era bochornosa y el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, era casi desesperante. Pude ver que los botones dejaron de servir de un momento a otro y ahora era mi cuello y cintura quienes resentían las caricias impartidas. Sus manos corrían a velocidad media a lo largo de mi cintura y parte de mi espalda al tiempo que mi cuello era atacado de ligeros y húmedos besos, muy ricos, muy ruidosos._

_Un resuello placentero escapó de mis labios al verme parte central de todo aquel espectáculo; cerré los ojos, pensando con fascinación en que yo era el único que sentía todo aquello y, segundos después, eso me obligó a tensarme. No entendí como es que mis piernas perdieron parte de su sensibilidad y mis brazos no hacían más que caer cansados a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Lo único que se movía era mi palpitante corazón y mis agitados pulmones, además de mis labios que era por donde salía cada gemido quedo producido sin mi consentimiento._

_Y, de pronto, se detuvo._

_-¿Qué…?- Pregunté. Quería saber porqué se había detenido si todo iba tan bien. Abrí los ojos para chocarme contra su cuello. Aspiré profundo y olí otra vez aquel delicioso aroma tan suyo. Me pegué más a su cuerpo, si, así como estábamos. –No quiero que te detengas, todo está bien…- _

_-Sé que lo está.-_

_-Entonces¿qué—_

_-Vamos a mi habitación.-_

_Se apartó un poco de mi y caminó, tomándome de la mano, hasta una de las puerta más alejadas al ventanal ubicado en el final del pasillo. Desde allí se podía observar como era que el reloj no se había detenido y con rapidez había llegado a las siete de la noche. El cielo estaba oscuro y, por consiguiente, el ambiente dentro de casa también. Yo me dejé llevar hasta dentro de aquella habitación que desconocía por completo hasta ese instante pero que, al sentirme envuelto en tan limpio ambiente, tomé como el faltante. Observé a mi alrededor y pude comprender que la mayoría de las cosas allí tenían un lugar específico y no llevaban un sentido complicado, todo se veía tan… simple y ligero, si, nada exagerado. Sin embargo, mi visión se vio interrumpida por cierta venda cálida que osó a arrastrarme unos pasos hacia atrás._

_Reí al verme acorralado y ciego, a completa merced de las manos cómplices que me habían llevado hasta una mullida superficie que supuse sería la única cama presente. No entendí del todo porqué me había cubierto los ojos de manera tan entusiasta si no había mayor espectáculo que ver. Éramos sólo nosotros dos a punto de hacer lo que cualquier otra pareja estaría dispuesta a hacer en situaciones que lo ameritan._

_Dejé de reír cuando sentí que me soltaba un poco. Retiró su mano de mis ojos y, así, pude ver la gran sonrisa con la que me miraba tan de cerca. Me acomodé antes de decir nada._

_-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- Sonrisa de mi parte. –Ah, igual y fue divertido.-_

_-Sé que tienes un sentido bastante retorcido de la diversión, mi Rency.-_

_Yo parpadeé ante lo que dijo, es decir, acaba de llamarme…_

_Risas mías._

_-Es cierto, quizá no soy muy… normal, per—_

_-Me gusta como eres así que te callas.-_

_De acuerdo, me besó y me calló por segunda vez¿eso quiere decir que nuestra relación se hace cada vez más cercana? Ja, ja. No sé qué, pero algo acaba de sucederle al sujeto y, la verdad, me encanta lo que le hizo. Lo abracé por el cuello de manera inesperada, haciéndolo caer por completo sobre mí. Me acomodé de manera que quedara entre mis piernas._

_-¿Ren…?-_

_-Te amo, Horokeu.-_

-Entonces¿todo está bien?-

-…Si.-

-Bien¿de lo que se dice bien, bien?-

-Si, Pilika, ya te dije que sí.-

-Pero no me dijiste qu—

-¡CON UN DEMONIO, TODO ESTÁ BIEN, NIÑA!-

Pausa para escuchar el golpe de la cuchara de helado al caerse. Parpadeos de la chica frente a mí.

-¿Qué?-

-Fue un poco… ermm… inesperado.-

-¡Pues no me dejaba en paz!- Exclamé de inmediato, a lo que mi novio no hizo más que rodar los ojos en son de '_si, rayos, mi vida gira en torno a eso_'. Yo bufé al ver nada de comprensión en el ambiente. Pilika sonrió con algo de timidez al verme con tal cara, pero, diablos, ya me había hecho reventar.

Debo decir que no había pasado ni un segundo en silencio desde que le solté las palabras '_De acuerdo, supongo que no importa_' en la cara. Bueno, supongo también que está feliz, ya que se ofreció a pagar todo el helado que podamos comer incluso si sobrepasaba sus límites y debía usar su cuenta universitaria, y, aunque tuve todas las intenciones de hacerla cumplir, un apretón por parte de mi linda pareja me hizo desistir de mi decisión. De verdad, Horokeu es un verdadero fastidio…

_-¿Me amas¿Dijiste que me amas?-_

_-…-_

_Bien, jodió mi poco autocontrol. No puedo creer que no pensé en este escenario en donde él me preguntaba acerca de las difíciles palabras que acababa de soltar en vez de lanzarse sobre mis labios y besarme como agradecimiento o, simplemente, como respuesta a lo dicho. De verdad, este muchacho tiene cosas inesperadas que me hacen actuar como un estúpido descerebrado, como… si, ahora mismo acabo de apartar la cara después de haberme sonrojado hasta las patillas._

…_Tengo miedo._

_-Oye, Ren, dímelo de nuevo.- Habló. Escuché en su voz una mezcla de seguridad con desesperación, de verdad quería oírlo. Sus manos soltaron cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que hayan estado manoseando para pasar a tomarme del rostro y, así, obligarme a verlo de manera absoluta. Yo ni siquiera parpadeé al verme atacado por ese par de temblorosas orbes negras que casi me rogaban por la verdad._

_¿Acaso dudaba de lo que había dicho? Creo que fue lo bastante claro y sincero como para que lo entendiera._

_-Dímelo…- Pausa para besarme en los labios superficialmente. -…de nuevo. Por favor.-_

_-…No puedo.-_

_Ya. Bravo, Ren, y ni siquiera tienes idea de porqué._

_-¿Qué?- Preguntó deteniéndose frente a mí, sin moverse. Yo tragué saliva y traté de desviar la mirada, pero me fue imposible: Horo tenía atrapado mi rostro entre sus dos grandes manos como si fueran un par de vigas de seguridad. No, no podía moverme. –¿Por qué no pue—_

_-¡No, no puedo!- Le grité. ¡Si, le grité porque ya me empezaba a frustrar tanto su insistencia hacia mi débil sentido de la expresión como mi poca confianza en estas cosas¡Es simple y no puede entenderlo, es más, ni siquiera yo puedo!_

_-…-_

_-De acuerdo, no debí gritar.-_

_-¿Por qué…?- Yo observé su mirada. Ahora no era cuestión de acostarnos, sino cuestión de… -¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo que sientes, Ren?-_

_No pude evitar sentirme mal por eso, incluso me sentí peor de lo que el significado de la palabra "mal" puede implicar. El corazón se me encogió en un segundo hasta hacerme doler y obligarme a abrazarme, otra vez, a su pecho tal como lo había hecho antes de decirle aquellas malditas palabras. Sorbí por la nariz en cuanto lo sentí abrazarme también, sin embargo, ya no era la misma comodidad que se sintió en un principio, no._

_Mi culpa._

_-Oye…-_

-¿Se puede saber qué hace ella aquí?-

-No, pero yo la llamé.-

-¡¿Para qué?!- Aich, niña¿tienes que hacer todo gritando? Qué fastidio. -¿No se supone que esta es una reunión en donde conversamos acerca de nue—

-A ver, a ver, Pilika.- Empezó mi gran amiga. Yo sonreí al ver, después de un par de días de absoluta depresión, como era que utilizaba su mano con perfecta manicura para callar de una sola a la escandalosa y nada llevadera de mi cuñada. Porque, al menos, ya había aceptado ser eso. –Este es un lugar público¿si? Puedo venir si eso me place.-

-Pues te comento que estás interrumpiendo nuestra reu—

-¡Lo que sea!- Habló fuerte Anna, fastidiada de tanto reclamo. Esta plegó su falda un poco y se sentó a mi lado mientras veía con una sonrisa a Horokeu, quien se sentaba a mi otro lado. –Lo único que debías entender es que tu hermano es gay; Ren es gay; por obra del destino o, simplemente, del inepto tamaño de esta comunidad se gustaron y ahora están juntos para desgracia tuya. Punto.- Ja, ja, ja. Annita es simplemente genial, de verdad que no sé que diablos haría sin su existencia revoloteando en momentos críticos como estos. Había sido tan gentil en explicarle cada uno de los puntos principales de la situación y hacérselos comer por si no le entraban como información normal.

Anna es, simplemente, la _heroína_ de la historia.

Por su parte, mi querido Hoto no hizo más que caer de frente a la mesa. Si bien se sentía un poco mal por el maltrato innecesario hacia su hermana, debía reconocer que Anna le había hecho un favor hasta a él mismo, lográndola hacer callar. Yo acaricié sus cabellos como apoyo casi moral.

-¿Viniste con Yoh?- Le pregunté de un momento a otro. Ella se giró a verme y asintió con una sonrisa. Yo solté mi consecuente burla del día ante la cara de… bueno, parecía un conejo a punto de recibir el primer huevo de pascua. -¿Qué te pasa ahora?-

-Adivina.-

Yo rodé los ojos ante su contenida emoción.

-Oh, mierda.- Declaré. –Sabes que odio las adivinanzas.-

-Pasa que eres malo para ellas.- Se burló mi novio, quien recibió una miradita para nada agradable de mi parte. Este se hizo el desentendido. –Además¿qué importa si no adivinas? Ese es el punto de la diversión.-

-Horokeu, en serio, odio las adivinanzas.-

-A mí me gustan.-

-A mí también, Ren.- ¿Alguien habló? Ah, si, la niña del asiento de enfrente. Creo que yo no soy el… ¡Bien! Soy el único que la ignora hasta el momento, aunque supongo que Anna también me ayudará en la campaña. -Yoh es el hermano de Hao¿verdad?- Horokeu asintió. –Y¿por qué no está Hao aquí?-

-Porque acabo de mandarlo al demonio por tocarme el trasero, por eso.-

-¡¿Ah?!-

_-¿Por qué no dejamos aquello para después?-_

_-Porque es horrible pesar que estás haciendo el "amor" con la persona con la que luego discutirás acerca de sus sentimientos.-_

_De acuerdo, aquella cara que apuntaba a la pura circunstancia miserable me estaba haciendo sentir realmente mal. No sólo había acabado con la flama que habíamos encendido en medio del pasillo hace unos diez minutos, sino que ahora lo había arrastrado a sentarse al borde de la cama mientras se sostenía la cabeza con pesar. En serio, debo hacer algo si no quiero que mi "primera vez", la de verdad, sea adjudicada como patética, mezquina o, en su defecto, forzada. Si, y Anna sería la primera en burlarse de esto incluso hasta que la muerte la alcance._

_Bueno, debo decir algo antes de que las cosas empiecen a expeler olor la tragedia._

_-Oye, no quiero que esto se complique tanto.- Hablé en tono de arrepentimiento, lo cual ayudó a que Horokeu me mirara. –Debo decir que…- Pausa para rascar la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Si, bien, estoy a punto de romperme los dedos por lo nervioso que estoy. -Bueno, para ser sincero, esta es la primera vez que yo—_

_-¿Es la primera vez que te sientes de verdad enamorado?-_

_-…- En serio, gracias al cielo, si es que hay alguien por ahí, por mandarme a alguien tan perceptivo para estas cosas. Yo, simplemente, apesto; ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber podido decir todo eso yo solo y en una sola frase, pero, al parecer, mi novio trabaja bien al estar bajo mucha presión, como ahora. Mientras, yo me sentía arder hasta las orejas al estar siendo testigo de cosas que, realmente, me estaban pasando, estaba sintiendo con fuerza y que no podía enfrentar ni expresar con facilidad, terminando en una muy embarazosa posición._

_Traté de suspirar pero me fue imposible, al menos, hasta que una de las manos de Horokeu tocó parte de mi rostro._

_-Oye, respira.- Sonrisa de su parte. Yo enrojecí un poco más, estoy seguro. –En realidad, no es tan malo que tengas problemas para expresarte; creo, incluso, que ese síntoma es bueno, ya que consideras la posibilidad de arruinar el momento y eso quiere decir que—_

_-Lo consideras importante. Si, comprendido.-_

_-Exacto.-_

_Hn… _

_No, no tengo nada que decir. Mi mente está en blanco y mis ojos se pasean por la habitación buscando refugio inútil en la distracción. Debo decir, si, ahora si, que las cosas son mucho más fáciles cuando alguien te las enseña, es… realmente un fastidio aprenderlas por ti mismo._

_-Bien, debo agradecerte por hacerme ver como un estúpido retrasado.- Risas de su parte. La mano que se había posado en mi mejilla como señal de apoyo, ahora, se encontraba caminando con lentitud hacia mi cuello y… -Entonces¿puedo decir que ya resolvimos nuestras "diferencias"?- Comillas sobre mi cabeza. Una de las cejas de mi novio se elevó con escepticismo innecesario. Yo fruncí el ceño. -¿No es así como se les llama a las peleas de parejas¿"Resolver diferencias"?-_

_-Nosotros no estábamos peleando, Rency.-_

_-Lo estábamos.- Aseguré con una mirada enmarcada. _

_-Claro que no, sólo fue una conv—_

_-Cállate.- Le espeté de inmediato antes de acercarme con ligereza y besar sus labios por un par de segundos. Si bien yo cerré los ojos, sé que él no lo hizo y, así como estaba, me correspondió el contacto. –Dije que estábamos peleando y, ahora que ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias, pasaremos a reconocer tu… paciencia conmigo.- Me acerqué a sus labios, nuevamente, avanzando con mis manos, al mismo tiempo, hasta llegar al borde su camiseta. Me dediqué a recargar mi peso sobre su cuerpo para, así, lograr hacerlo caer sobre las almohadas de su cama. Me sonrió al tiempo que me separé de él, obligado a ubicarme sobre él a horcajadas y a sentir que, físicamente, la discusión no había causado mayor efecto. _

_Era como si nada hubiera interrumpido… _

-Llámalo ahora.-

-Estás loca, Pilika.-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Por qué es un idiota!-

-Es mi hermano, Anna.-

-Y mi mejor amigo.-

-Aich, bien, pónganse todos contra mí para defender a Hao.- Comentó con hartazgo. La chica me miró y, obviamente, sentí su punzante mirada. –Ren, has algo.- Y, como si sus manos estuvieran en mi cuello, su orden causó cierta presión en mi persona. -¡Ren!-

-Anna, llámalo de una vez.- Le dije, restándole la importancia que aquella pelea no merecía. Al parecer, mi querida y muy bella amiga rubia ya estaba sintiendo con fuerza la influencia que te ataca cuando eres partícipe de una reunión con amigos que, bueno, te consideran uno de ellos. Nosotros… nunca tuvimos algo así. –Además, seguro y viene con Lyserg.-

Ella parpadeó.

-Oh, Lyserg.-

-¿Qué tiene Lyserg?- Preguntó, de pronto, un Yoh que acaba de regresar del sanitario. Yo reí con ironía. De verdad¿el tipo era ciego o, sencillamente, idiota? Digo, hablábamos de Lyserg Diethel, novio del baboso con suerte de Hao.

-Yoh, es Lyserg.- Le afirmó su novia, quien ya portaba cara de indignación. La comprendo. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego, eh? El sujeto tiene el cabello más perfecto que he visto en mi vida.-

-Es cierto.-

-¿Quién es Lyserg?- Todos no pudimos evitar mirar a la niña peliazul a un lado de Yoh.

Ah, cierto, Pilika. Tengo que golpearme la cabeza y decir que no entiendo porqué, siempre, me olvido de su presencia.

_¡Rayos!_

Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor.

-¡Hermano!- Lloriqueó ella. Horkeu soltó una sonrisita. Diablos, eso quiere decir que todavía la aguanta. -¿Quién rayos es Lyserg?-

-Es un niño de la facultad de arquitectura que sale con Hao desde un par de meses casi.- Ella comprendió mientras tomaba su malteada. –Según opiniones varias…-

-Las nuestras.- Habló Anna, señalándonos.

-Está demasiado "lindo".-

-¿Por qué las comillas?- Pregunté con una ceja levantada. Él me observó. –Lyserg Diethel es lindo, sin comillas; tiene ese atractivo…- No recordaba las exactas palabras que pronuncié cuando lo conocí. Había sido casi una experiencia religiosa. Ja, ja. De verdad. -¿Cómo lo llamamos?- Me giré a ver a Anna al tiempo que bebía mi propia malteada.

-El chico posee el atractivo adorable. Su rostro es realmente hermoso, tiene unos ojazos grandes color esmeralda, no muy alto y su cabello es…-

-_Perfecto_.- Prenunciamos todos, sin excepción alguna. Reímos al hacer esto con tal armonía, si hasta parecía preparado. Ja, ja. Pobre Pilika, ahora se siente perdida.

_-¿Aún no quieres decirlo?-_

_-…No.- Le respondí al tiempo que deslizaba mi mano desde su pecho hasta el cinto de sus pantalones. Era cierto que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver que era lo que, ahora, me pertenecía por el momento, pero la espera valió la pena. No pensé que siendo un chico que tan solo se pasea en moto, estudia y tiene una especie de hobbie que involucra a las flores de cierta manera tuviera tan linda anatomía. Largo cuello bastante apetecible, fuertes brazos sin llegar a ser musculosos, pectorales sólidos y ligeros cuadraditos en la zona abdominal. –Lindo…- Si, no pude evitar soltar el adjetivo más sutil que rondaba por mi cabeza en esos instantes, y es que era eso: lindo._

_-¿Qué?- Preguntó con diversión al escucharme. Debo haber parecido bastante entretenido y poco conciente de lo que hablaba, ya que su rostro, el cual ya había dejado de besar para pasar a su cuello, me demostraba que no había entendido muy bien la indirecta._

_En fin, no es importante._

_Mis pantalones oscuros ya se encontraban desabrochados y lo único que hacía falta era que las manos que jugaban en mi espalda bajaran a hacer su trabajo en mi aburrido trasero. Demonios¿es que tengo que decirle que me toque BIEN? Realmente, esto si me hace pensar en lo nuevo de la experiencia. La rapidez de la desesperación no estaba y aquí lo único que había er--_

_-Si, creo que también estabas pensando en lo mismo.- _

_Si, si¡claro que estaba pensando lo mismo! Genial cosa esa de poder leer las mentes, de verdad, aunque no sé si realmente posea la habilidad, pero el punto aquí es que acaba de sacar a relucir su verdadera rudeza. No sentí el momento en que me tomó de los hombros y me tumbó con fuerza contra el colchón para iniciar un proceso de análisis corporal junto a una extraña risa demencial._

_Demencial… Que bella palabra, es tan… excitante, de verdad._

_Sonreí antes de corresponderle el demandante nuevo beso que comenzó mientras que sus manos viajaron con habilidad hasta mis pantalones, específicamente, hacia mi trasero. Introdujo una de sus manos dentro de los mismos, apretando lo primero que halló y, finalmente, trazando aquella línea cubierta por mis boxers. Yo me crispé al sentirlo tocar allí, se sentía delicadas cosquillas que no rozaban la diversión, sino el placer. Solté una especie de ronroneo contra su oído al tiempo que lo abrazaba con más fuerza, pegando nuestros rostros hasta que casi sintieran la combustión ajena…_

_Dios, esta estaba tan bien…_

_-Hmn...- Ese murmullo me sedó un poco más, no sé que me dictó a repagarme más a su cuerpo, no sé, era casi necesario en ese instante. –Eres un lindo gatito, Rency… un lindo gatito…- Comentó con voz grave, si¡si! Hablamos de la voz en que se ven las puntas de la lujuria y el deseo, aquella que te hace sentir lo suficiente sumiso como para permitir todo. _

_Mientras yo me concentraba en lamer y morder parte de su oreja no perforaba, pude sentir la tela de mis pantalones deslizarse hasta abajo sin ayuda alguna, dejando que sus manos se pasearan por los alrededores de mis delgados muslos. Suspiré pesadamente al sentirlo presionar sus caderas contra las mías, ayudándose de la posición perfecta de sus manos en mis nalgas. Ahora si empecé con los gemidos. En serio, era casi inevitable el que me callara teniendo su oído contra mis labios mojados y su miembro presionando contra el mío de una manera poco regular, poco suave. Era deliciosa la manera en que las paredes de tela obligaban a que el calor aumentara desmedidamente, y sabía que pronto sería demasiado bochornoso, inaguantable._

_Presioné en medio del hueco de su hombro, lo cual le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio. Creo que me sobrepasé con la fuerza, pero no puedo controlar cosas que no son importantes en esos instantes; para lo único que tengo cabeza es para sentir sus caricias en partes de mi cuerpo que, usualmente, siento dormidas. _

_Era tan diferente a otras veces aunque la temática fuera casi la misma. _

_Bajé una de mis manos dispuesto a hallar la faja de sus jeans, desabrocharla y hallar lo que por ley debo disfrutar y estimular. Si bien las cosas habían mejorado de manera estatal, era cierto que podía hacerlo mucho mejor. Ya tenía en mente, al menos, mis próximos cinco movimientos que me llevarían a establecer la supremacía psicológica en la relación, porque debo decir que… bueno, prefiero estar abajo que arriba, es mucho más placentero._

_Carajo, jodidos pantalones del demonio…_

_-¿Qué clase de jeans usas, eh?- Pregunté entre balbuceos. Me tomó de la barbilla para besarme, nuevamente, siendo yo el primero en introducir mi lengua en la marcha, instándolo a que la acariciara con la suya. Fue bastante obvio que ya empezaba a frustrarme el botón maldito de sus jeans, en serio, si no los abría AHORA, juro que los rasgo con los dientes si era necesario. –¡Por la puta madre!- Exclamé con rabia, empujándolo hacia los pies de la cama y sentándome sobre él. Agitado como estaba, seguí peleando con el botón hasta que logré abrirlo. -¡JA, JA!- Palmé sobre su estómago como baile victorioso. Mi novio rió ante mi demencial momentánea._

_-¡Bien, bien!- Exclamó para que dejara de golpearlo. Ja, qué divertido. -Les ganaste, amor, les ganaste.- Habló al tiempo que me detenía de las muñecas y me besaba de manera profunda otra vez. Me obligó a recostarme de nueva cuenta sin detener el contacto entre nuestros labios, sin embargo, soltó mis muñecas y aprovechó para ocuparse, como hace minutos, en la última prenda que me cubría, mientras que yo mismo me resistía a dejarlo apartarse de mi enredando ambos brazos en su cuello. _

_Increíble. Habíamos pasado del romanticismo a la diversión, luego, al drama de las diferencias, llegando hasta la monotonía típica del sexo y, finalmente, a nuestra manera, la cual parecía tener de todo y eso si que me gustaba y mucho. El chico parecía ser del tipo que sufre de arranques inesperados, casi como Anna, pero no tan perverso ni tan superficial. Estaba consiente de que este sujeto me amaba y el que estuviera hurgando entre mi ropa interior para intentar masturbarme era lo que lo completaba._

_Ah, por cierto._

_-Te amo¿si? Escúchalo bien porque no pretendo repetirlo.-_

_-De acuerdo, podré continuar con eso.-_

_Risas de ambos. Lo acerqué para besarlo y encerrarlo entre mis brazos nuevamente, teniéndolo, mucho, muy pegado a mí._

_De pronto, algo me hizo detener el lengüetazo que pretendía imprimir en el cuello de mi novio y ese mismo algo obligó a que sus dedos sólo se pegaran como imanes a la piel de mis caderas. Nada se movía._

_Entonces…_

_-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- Nosotros parpadeamos por defecto. -No, esto… esto está mal¡MAL!-_

_Ah, demonios. La hermana tenía que tener de entrometida lo que tenía de bonita y eso era mucho, créanme._

-No pensé que llegaras tan rápido.-

-Ah, estábamos en casa de Lyserg.- Si, ya había llegado para desgracia del 20 por cierto de los presentes y para la fortuna del 60 por cierto. Al 20 por cierto restante, realmente, no le importa. –Son poco más de 10 minutos hasta aquí.- Habló para terminar ante la frase de su hermano.

-Mucho más cerca que el departamento.-

-Si, de hecho que si.-

-Entonces¿ya eres feliz?- Preguntó mi rubia amiga a la pequeña peliazul que, por cosas del destino, tenía la misma edad que nosotros. Esta asintió con una gran sonrisa fingida hacia la cara de molestia que portaba Anna, quien para estos momentos, era obligada a ocupar las piernas de su novio por falta de asientos en nuestra mesa de seis. Además…

-¡Uhh, linda Pilika!- Exclamó Hao. A mí me dieron nauseas, grandes. –Hace mucho que no te veía¿cómo has estado?-

-Eres un entrometido.- Le espeté. ¿Qué? No quería que le contara el escándalo desde su punto de vista, ya que, obviamente, él ya sabía del problema. -¿Por qué no simplemente te atragantas con una rosquilla y listo? Toma, come.-

-Tan hostil como siempre, _Rency_.-

-Ren para ti.-

-Hao, ya basta.- Habló el, hasta ahora, callado inglés del grupo. Valla, si que en las noches se veía más lindo de lo normal. Tenía ese aire tan… inocente. De verdad, Hao no merecía tener tanta suerte junta.

Fue allí que vi a Pilika estirar uno de sus brazos blancos para jalar a Lyserg hasta su lado, dejando que Hao ocupara el asiento vacío a un lado de Horokeu. Bueno, por lo menos, no tendré que verlo d--

-¿Lyserg?-

-Lyserg Diethel, mucho gusto.- Sonrisa de su parte. Nosotros parpadeamos, aunque, obviamente, siempre hay un par de pesados que no captan el brillo que desprende sin espontaneidad alguna: Yoh y Horokeu. Ah, pero por parte mejor porque así sé que sólo me mira a mí.

¡No es egoísmo! Es practicidad y se callan.

-Pilika Usui.- Y batió sus pestañas. Algunos rodamos los ojos al conocer que eso no era más que burdo coqueteo. –Entonces¿sales con Hao porque…?-

El peliverde elevó una ceja ante la pregunta.

-Porque me gusta… supongo.-

-¡¿Supones?!- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja¡Y esa risa no fue solo mía, lo juro! -¡¿Cómo que supones?!- Pobre Haito, le pagan con su propia moneda de antipatía. En realidad, mucho se jacta de ser un dios y todo, pero…

¡De acuerdo, sí está _bien_! Pero solo bien, nada más. Si algo más sale de mi boca, será por causa del azúcar.

-Entonces, no te importaría salir conmigo algún día¿verdad?-

-Hn, supongo que no.-

-¡No supongas!- Le gritó Hao desde el otro lado de la mesa, asustando a más de uno. Horokeu le dio unas cuantas palmaditas como parte del proceso de resignación. Ja, ja. En serio, pobre. -¡Y deja de sonreírle!- Manotazo a la mesa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callaré. Pero antes…- Habló la chica, mientras hacía hacia atrás su largo cabello y sacaba su móvil rosa. -¿Me das tu número, príncipe Lyserg?-

-¿Ah?-

…Ya, no sé si es la típica forma en que etiqueta a sus conquistas, pero espero, de verdad espero, que a mí no me haya tocado ninguno de esos motes idiotas.

-¿Principe… Lyserg?-

-Ja, ja. Es lindo.- Pilika asintió desde su lado de la mesa antes de iniciar una pelea con Hao por causa de la propiedad original del chico de cabellos verdes. Por mi parte, yo suspiré. –Además¿no era que te gustaba que te dijera gatito?-

Mirada general.

Silencio.

-…- Sonrojo estatal para el muy miserable narrador de esta historia que está apunto de ser víctima de risas y ataques burlescos por parte de los presentes.

Anna, por supuesto, no dudó en soltar la carcajada de la ridiculización que yo mismo tuve la estúpida idea de enseñarle. Pilika, por su parte, mostró esos ojos de adoración brutal ante lo dicho y, no sé porqué, pero presiento que unas orejas y una cola postizas vienen con el paquete de—

-¿Estás bien, mi gatito?-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

**FIN.**

**«****ғ****lower****ѕ****»**

**Autora.**

Uff! No saben lo feliz (además de aliviada) que estoy por haber terminado este fic, no soy de aquellas personas que terminan un fic y este, creo, es uno de los primeros 5 que he terminado satisfactoriamente.

_**Espero les haya gustado**_, quizá quedó largo, pero, estando la escena del HHxR, debía pasar, era algo obvio. Además, soy sincera y debo decir que hasta hoy no tenía ningún final para la historia, de verdad, estaba atascada. Pero al parecer un buen desayuno y una "siesta" de casi 10 horas me devolvieron a la vida, además, el café está conmigo. Juaz! XD

Bueno, a lo que iba con lo de la **ENCUESTA** bendita.

Como vieron, el lemon correspondiente está a la mitad y, la vdd, que yo SI quiero hacer un lemon como se debE, con todo y todo. ¿Por qué no hice otro en la historia? **(1)** Escena fuera de lugar; díganme si creen que hay un lugar en este fic en donde pude haber metido un lemon. **(2)** Muchas hojas. xD So, la pregunta es:

**¿HE DE HACER UN EPÍLOGO QUE SE CENTRE EN UN LEMON DE LA PAREJA HHXR?**

_(Ahí esta, bien grande xa que no lo pasen así no más x3)_

Ya sabes, sus reviews son amor y me hace feliz ñ.ñ, así que dejn uno con su muy humilde opinión.

Y, ya que estoy aquí, debo disculparme con los lectores de **"FOR MY 18"**. Sip, me ando tardando un maldito culo en actualizar, pero créanme que esta semana habrá un capítulo nuevo. Además, ando remasterizando un fic llamado **"THEIR FAMILY SECRET"**, el cual es un HaoxLyserg que escribí el año pasado, si quieren leer algo de eso pásense a mi LJ ( _junysta0_(punto)_livejournal_(punto)_com_ ).

En fin, se me cuidan y nos estaremos leyendo pronto. :3

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Flowers © Juny S. Tao_


	7. Epílogo

**º Flowers º**

_(Flores)_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Fecha de Término:** 26 de Julio de 2009

**Contenido:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Horokeu**x**Ren, Hao**x**Lyserg, Yoh**x**Anna

**Advertencias:** Lemon… terminado. D: OMG, DOS AÑOS, MERESCO EL AVERNO OR WHAT?!

**Summary:** Como cualquier persona, Horokeu y Ren son un par de sujetos inspirados en sus propios asuntos. Se conocen, ¿y qué? Sólo buscan ser algo especial en cierto lugar especial, además, a ambos le gustan las flores. _'Aunque no lo creas, me encantan las flores' 'A mí también'…_

**¡EPÍLOGO!** Uy, sí, yo después de años (literalmente) posteando algo que debía haber posteado hace… dos años, si. ¡LO SIENTO! TOT Mi vida cambió radicalmente de un tiempo para acá, tengo mil cosas que hacer y he ido descubriendo interesantes cosas que han llamado mi atención de sobremanera. Soy totalmente culpable de haber descuidado lo que, supuestamente, más amo hacer, pero desgraciadamente esto es algo alternativo y debo concentrarme en mi carrera, la cual no me deja tiempo para casi nada. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y, asumo, podré seguir subiendo cosillas por acá, no sé… como ande el fandom a estas alturas, espero que MÁS GRANDE QUE ANTES!! :D Sii! ManKin será la mejor y más genialosa serie evah. 3

_**PD:**_ Esto es culpa, básicamente, de mi **uke** 333 Estuve leyendo historiales pasados nuestros y terminé hallando lo último de SK que decidimos armar. AU por supuesto. Así que me dije "Ah, ratas, terminemos Flowers de una buena vez" y yap! Here it is. Espero les guste ñ.ñ

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

_**EPÍLOGO**_

-Valla, pero si era cierto.-

-¿De qué estás hablando, eh?-

-De tu reciente soledad en casa.-

-…Ah, si, es verdad.-

Y mi madre no deja de pensar en mí como el mocoso irresponsable con miedo a las tormentas eléctricas. Me lo había imaginado, pero nunca me centré demasiado en el hecho de que mi madre –y, obviamente, la muy pesada de Jun- se tomara la molestia de llamar a casa de mi mejor amiga para avisar de los nuevos acontecimientos. Pues bien, esa era la verdad. Desde hace unas dos horas ambas mujeres y mi padre partieron a China para brindar cierto apoyo moral a la familia; el abuelo se había puesto mal y, como siempre, el tumulto tenía que armarse con ellos a la cabeza.

Suspiro de mi parte. Felizmente, mamá ya comprendió que odio ir allá; la abuela es tan… _problemática_.

…

-¿Tengo que recordarte que no me contaste nada al respecto?-

-¿Tengo que recordarte que fue un viaje no previsto?-

-Lo que sea, Ren, eso demuestra lo mal amigo que te estás volviendo.-

-¿Qué dices?- No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Anna acababa de sacarme en cara que, además de carecer de habilidades mágicas para ver el futuro, empiezo a olvidarme de ella. Ja, si, por supuesto que tiene razón. Los peores amigos son los que se quedan bajo la lluvia y junto a un basurero maloliente cuando necesitas tapar tus casuales cochinas de adolescente revoltoso. –Por favor, Anna, estás demente…-

-Ren, cállate, ¿si?- Yo rodé los ojos con diversión. –A lo que voy, ¿qué harás esta noche?-

-…- Me tomé un par de segundos para contestar a su pregunta. –No lo sé, no había pensado en nada todavía.- Dije, mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho. Si bien estaría completamente solo unos cuantos días, no pretendía mandarle despelote y medio a una casa que me tomaría días limpiar. No, nada de fiestas.

Y _no_ soy ningún aburrido. ¬.¬

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llamara?- ¿Pero qué le pasa? Ya hasta parece Jun con todo el cuestionario reglamentario…

-Tomaba un baño, jefa.- Ella emitió un 'Ahh' ante mi irónica respuesta. Yo dudé. -¿Podrías decirme que te traes? No me gusta jugar a las adivinanzas y bien lo sabes, Anna.- Le advertí, empezando a oír cierta risilla de villana al otro lado de la línea. Yo suspiré al realizar lo que estaba pasando. –No haré ninguna fiesta, idiota, si eso es lo que—

-No, no, no, Ren, nada de eso.- Me cortó. -¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto qué clase de concepto tienes de mí.-

-¿Por qué letra quieres que empiece, eh?-

-La X.-

-…-

Demonios, estúpidos chistes gastados, siempre te joden en el momento en que más los necesitas. Como era de esperarse, la sujeta rubia rió desde el otro lado de la línea a sentir el silencio provocado por mi falta de agilidad mental. Yo fruncí el ceño mientras me hacía el muy pequeño recordatorio de atentar contra su muy zorra vida. Ah, y además odio los acertijos, odio las adivinanzas, o--

-¡Ren, carajo, hazme caso, ¿no?!-

¿Tenía que gritar? ¬.¬ Odio que me grite.

-¿Tenías que gritar?-

-¡Si! Hace más de media hora que trato de hablarte, pero tú andas en medio de la novena dimensión.- Bufó con molestia, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos la escuché gimotear en son de burla. –O, ¿qué? ¿Acaso andabas pensando en el Hoto en calzones o… _sin ellos_?-

Maldita entrometida…

-Ja-ja-ja, pero qué graciosita estás, eh.- Si, mucho, muy graciosita… ¬u¬

¡Y bueno! No puede evitar sonrojarme también, ya que de cierta manera tenía razón, y aquel baño que acababa de darme había sido producto de los rosados pensamientos que me abundan desde hace, más o menos, un par de semanas. Anna lo sabía muy bien porque, en una de las veces que se quedó a dormir conmigo, me oyó hablar dormido y, obviamente, gemir con gracia muy cerca de su oído.

Juro que no me atreví a hablarle durante más de medio día por miedo a que saliera cualquier cosa de mi boca que no fueran palabras normales.

¡Estúpido subconsciente y tu muy estúpida, además de inoportuna, veracidad!

Razón número algo por lo cual no me embriago…

En fin, regresando al tema.

-Anna, me haría tan feliz el que olvidaras aquello…-

Ella rió.

-_Ahh…! Horo, no… si, amor, más…fuerte, más…-_

Y ahí si murió de risa.

Escuché perfectamente ese característico ruido que hace su cama cuando alguien suele tirarse sobre ella sin cuidado alguno. Claro, no dejó de reírse ni con eso. ¡¿Pero cómo va a hacerlo?! Por Dios, parece que esta mujer fue una hiena rabiosa en su vida anterior, de verdad.

Aja, ríanse ustedes también que sé que quieren hacerlo, vamos, están en confianza. ¿Yo? Bien, gracias, pero si quieren freír un huevo en mi mejilla derecha, háganlo, es posible.

No puedo creerlo, ¡no puedo creerlo! Encima de todo recuerda las palabras exactas que, según ella, le dije al oído sin darme cuenta en plena madrugada mientras una de mis manos corría colina abajo con intenciones de, bueno, apaciguar el dolor. Y, si bien era la primera vez que me sucedía, me fue muy terriblemente difícil dormir otra vez. ¿Razones? Uno: Anna no dejaba de fastidiar; dos: ¡se negó a ayudarme con mi problema!, claro, es zorra cuando le conviene; tres: estaba atemorizado de que pasara de nuevo y, esta vez, ella fuera capaz de grabarlo; y cuatro: no pude dejar de pensar en lo genial que era el sexo con mi novio y…

He de sacudir mi cabeza antes de que pierda el hilo otra vez.

Bueno, lo que sucedió al día siguiente de eso fue que mis ojeras eran tan grandes que mucha gente en la escuela pensó que había olvidado quitarme el maquillaje la noche anterior. No, no fue gracioso, pero Anna pensó que lo sería si no ayudaba a desmentir tal cosa.

Ahora, gracias a sus muy miserables mañas, algunos piensan que me visto de mujer porqu--

-¡YA, es suficiente!- Le espeté cuando ya habían pasado casi dos minutos desde que me había puesto a pensar y desde que ella había roto en risas. Muy fuertes y burlonas para mi gusto. –No tienes que recordarme eso cada vez que hablamos de Horokeu, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- La escuché tomar aire unas cuantas veces antes de continuar. –Entonces, ¿quieres hacer algo antes de que lleguen Doña Molestia, tu padre y Doña '_¡Ren, no hagas eso!_'?- Bien, eso me hizo reír. Anna es genial cuando imita a Jun de esa manera tan cruel y poco respetuosa.

-¿Has pensado en algo divertido?-

-Tal vez, aunque creo que puedo hablar con Hao para qu—

-¿Qué tiene que ver _Miss Japan_ en todo esto?- Otra vez fue turno de Anna para reír. Ese apodo ya es legendario, de verdad, y, no, no perderé mi valioso tiempo en relatarles cualquier tipo de anécdota, divertida o asfixiante, cuando esta tiene que ver con Hao Asakura en su totalidad.

Bueno, luego puedo mencionarla, solo eso.

-Pues, ¿quién crees que va a llevar a Lyserg a nuestra pequeña reunión?-

-Oh, cierto, Lyserg.- Hablé mientras parpadeaba y sentía que ciertas luces inundaban el lugar. No entiendo porqué siempre que hablamos de ese niño nos suceden cosas tan antinaturales como esas luces de colores y ese eco celestial…

Esperen, ¿dijo reunión?

-Dije reunión.- Pausa para asustarme, ¡ni preguntaba nada! O, ¿era que-- Sé que lo pensaste, estúpido, aún no desarrollo tales habilidades sobrehumanas.- Suspiré con desesperación. Anna podía llegar a ser tan… -¿Estaría bien si esta noche vamos a tu casa y armamos una pequeña pijamada mixta?-

-¿Pijamada?- Repetí con ese tono en el que Jun suele decir '_¿Te bebiste toda la leche de nuevo? ¡¿En un día?!_'. Inevitable, amo la leche, pero, en este caso, no podía creer aquello viniendo de _sus_ labios. -¿Cuántos años tienes, Anna? ¿Seis?-

-No, pero estoy segura que a esa edad no sabía lo que era el sexo ni jugar a la botella estando ebria.-

Hn. Buen punto.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué has pensado exactamente?-

-Hmm… Tú, yo, nuestros novios, personajes varios, cerveza, juegos prohibidos, la guija, películas, pijamas sexys y, posiblemente, una orgía.-

-…-

¡Estoy pensando, ¿bien?! Muchas cosas mencionadas suenan demasiado tentadoras, pero como son ideas de Anna tengo que decirle no a las más… _suyas_.

-De acuerdo, pero deberás despedirte de esa cosa demoníaca y de la cosa extraña que involucra a más de un agujero. Tú me entiendes.- Ella chasqueó la lengua como parte de la oposición. ¿Qué? Nunca lo he hecho ni he pensado en hacerlo, pero, desde que me comprometí -ja, suena lindo eso- con el idiota adorable de Horo Horo, no puedo ser partícipe de actividades demasiado ilícitas. La rubia amiga mía parece tener un poco extraviado el significado del respeto de pareja. Eso es.

-Ren…-

-Dime, amor.- Ja, ja. Sonrisa triunfal ante aquel tono de derrota. -¿Sabes que te quiero?-

-Arg, vete al demonio, monja aburrida.-

¿Monja aburrida?

-¿Me acabas de llamar monja aburrida? ¿Escuché bien?-

-No lo sé, _sor_ Ren.-

¬.¬

-Muy payasa.- Le espeté. Ella no soltó más que un balbuceo un tanto amenazante. Ah, qué rayos. –Bien, entonces…-

-Si, si, yo llamaré a Yoh, él le dirá a Hao acerca de lo acordado.- Yo acepté. –Llevaré lo necesario, ¿te importaría comprar las botanas?- Valla, me pregunto a qué llama ella necesario si es que yo voy a llevar casi el 75% de lo _realmente _necesario.

-Está bien, llamaré a Horo antes.-

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿No estaba estudiando?-

Él me miró extrañado.

-Dije que estaría en una práctica de porristas, Ren.-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- ¡Bien! Dejaré las bromas crueles… para después. Ja, ja. –El punto fue que dijiste que _no_ vendría.- Completé mientras mi lindo novio arrugaba las cejas en pos desaprobatoria. Yo elevé los hombros.

-A veces eres tan malo.- Habló, cerrando los ojos y retirando su mirada de mi rostro. Yo observé la manera tan… suya de mantener aquella expresión de molestia sin retirar lo divertido. Dios, este tío es casi perfecto o es que yo me he vuelto un pelele que no razona.

Si, obvio, lo primero.

Quise resarcirme por las malas bromas de una manera bastante típica, pero no por eso menos efectiva. Lo detuve en su andar y lo obligué a verme. Jalé su chaqueta hacia mí al tiempo que unía nuestros labios en un beso bastante lento y calculado. Suspiré sobre sus labios al momento de alejarme de él.

Sonrisa suya.

-Creo que sólo eres malo cuando se trata de mi hermana.- Dijo sin perder la sonrisa. –En todo lo demás eres demasia—

-¡Hermano!-

-_¡Hermano!- _La imité sin temor alguno. Mis muecas salieron a flote y mis manos regresaron a donde estaban: a mi bolsillo y al calor de la mano de Horokeu. –Santo Dios, niña, ¿es que acaso necesitas de su entera atención para respirar? Eres un fastidio.-

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Ren, te recuerdo que ese no fue el trato.-

-¿Trato?-

-¿Trato?- Giré a ver a mi novio. Pobre, estaba más confundido que yo mismo. Ciertamente, no podía entender a qué trato se estaba refiriendo, para empezar, ¿cuándo es que yo negocié con ella algo si ni siquiera le hablo en la escuela? No tendría una 'reunión' clandestina con su persona tampoco… claro, si es que supiera lo que significa clandestina. -¿De qué hablas, Pilika?-

Ella me miró y yo le devolví esa mirada enojada con una mía muy, pero muy extrañada.

-¿Sabes? Sería genial que nos hicieras recordar.-

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió el lunes pasado?-

-¿Qué sucedió el lunes pasado?- Pregunté de nuevo. En serio, no recordaba. El lunes pasado, fecha que ella recapturaba, había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pregunto, ¿he aquí alguna persona que no odie las clases de bienestar familiar? ¿Nadie? ¿Tú? Pues qué bueno que por lo menos alguien me comprende. Yo odio esas clases obligatorias, además de no programadas, que dictan algunas psicólogas o asistentas sociales con el objetivo de que toda tu maldita clase se entere de tus problemas en casa y, luego, encuentren alguna broma con base en ello.

Pilika, poco inteligente y lengua floja como es, habló de toda su familia. Si, y me metió al caldo como si mi noviazgo con su hermano fuera un problema gravísimo. Pero, ¿cómo le das a diferenciar esa palabra a una niña tonta que cree que ser porrista es una carrera titulada? Dios…

_-¿Quién quiere empezar?-_

_Genial, tenía que ser la muy discreta de Pilika. No sé porqué me asusto…_

_-¿Nos contarías un poco de tu familia?-_

_-Bueno, yo creo que el principal problema en casa es la falta de ambiente familiar. Mis padres trabajan mucho y mi hermano ha dejado de andar conmigo.- Yo rodé los ojos desde mi asiento situado al final de la silla. Anna sonrió de lado. –Los dos éramos muy, pero muy unidos; pero ahora con la universidad, sus amigos y SU NOVIO REN, ya no tiene tiempo para mí, ¿no le parece eso horrible?- Y de seguro allí estaba su dramática expresión de '¡Nadie en el mundo me quiere! Buu, buu, buu…'. _

_Insertar pose trágica, por favor._

_-¿Hablas de Ren, nuestro Ren?- Escuché que una niña que estaba por allí le preguntaba. Ella lo afirmó con un contundente 'sí' al tiempo que se levantaba de su pupitre y me buscaba con la mirada. Yo intenté cubrirme sin éxito alguno. _

_Bien, escucho murmullos, escucho mi nombre en ellos, escucho sonidos risueños, escuch—_

_-Oye, ¿es que aún no superas el hecho de que a Ren le parezca más guapo tu hermano que tú?- Habló Anna por sobre el tumulto mientras yo miraba con furia acumulada a la mocosa que había osado a meterme en un lío que no me correspondía. Por su parte, escuché que algunos rieron ante el comentario, pero solo algunos, ya que la realidad era más fuerte que un simple comentario. Pilika Usui era muy bonita, pero su hermano era realmente guapo._

_-Nadie te preguntó, Kyoyama.- Y se sentó nuevamente. Anna se cruzó de brazos, nada más._

_-Entonces… ermm… ¿qué es lo que te gustaría con respecto a tu problema?-_

_-Sólo me gustaría que mi hermano pasara más tiempo conmigo que con Ren, así las cosas podrían mejorar.-_

Me palmeé la frente al recordar todo de boca de la chica. Es que…

Aich, ya ni siquiera sé porqué me molesto cuando todo está tan claro. No necesito decir que Pilika necesita un diccionario con urgencia antes de que confunda dormir y pensar. ¬.¬

-Pilika, eso no suena demasiado a un trato…-

-Por supuesto que si, hermano, es un trato y seguirá siéndolo hasta que… ¡yo lo diga!-

-…-

-Pily, un trato implica la aprobación de dos personas; además, con lo que escuché, creo que lo sucedido suena más a un deseo de tu parte.-

-No pudo haberlo dicho mejor.-

-¿Podrías dejar de entrometerte?-

¿Me acaba de llamar entrometido? ¡Ja! De verdad, si el cinismo fuera leche, ella ya estuviera mugiendo de la rabia acumulada.

¿Qué? Me gusta la leche.

**«****ғ****lowerѕ»**

Mientras ellos tardaban un poco más de lo esperado, Anna se encargaba de arrimar algunos muebles en la sala de la televisión. El lugar era grande y, al ser un ambiente común, la mayoría de cosas presentes servían en el lugar en el que estaban. Muy conveniente aquella mesa chata en medio del lugar y ese par de lámparas a las que se le puede regular la luz y…

-¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó con curiosidad después de levantar la tapa de su celular. Había corrido al escucharlo sonar de manera tan repentina. –Ah, joder.- Al parecer ya había sido informada de la nueva compañía. -¿Le dijiste que sólo habrán parejas?- Posiblemente, su querido amigo de ojos ámbar había olvidado tan pequeño e _insignificante_ detalle. La chica rubia rió. –Genial, esperemos que funcione y aleje a la garrapata.- ¿Garrapata? Naah, obviamente solo Ren entendería que era con todo el amor del mundo. Pero algo sucedió. –¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No traje de esas… ah, de esas si, todas…- Risa pícara de su parte. –Bien, adiós. ¡Y no olvides los panecillos dulces!- Finalmente, colgó.

De pronto, el timbre.

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿Por qué siento que te conozco?- Preguntó con curiosidad mi querida amiga, quien se mostraba interesada en saber porqué, de repente, el nuevo niño del grupo se nos había hecho tan familiar. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con que el invitado de última hora de mi cuñada era algo… ¿cómo decirlo? Ah, claro, especial. -¿Puede que te haya visto en algún show de televisión?- Entonces, se giró a ver a Yoh. -¿No te parece demasiado conocido, mi amor?-

Este no supo que responder. El pobre Yoh seguía masticando aquellas galletas de chocolate que trajimos desde que se había sentado mientras Anna no alejaba por nada del mundo su mirada chismosa de la cara del sujeto nuevo.

-Annita, a mí no me parece nada fuera de lo normal.- Le habló su novio antes de que ella decidiera obligarlo a abrir la boca para revisar su dentadura. Oigan, ella es capaz, de verdad. –Quizá solo lo viste en la calle o en algún club al que fuimos.-

-¿Te parecería normal que recordara su rostro solo porque lo vi en un antro, Yoh? Ni que soñara con él…-

Entonces, el aludido decidió hablar. Yo solo me dediqué a lamer de nueva cuenta la paleta de dulce que había comprado hace un rato. No era que me interesara saber demasiado acerca de su tan… bueno, _agradable_ persona, pero…

Demonios, cada vez que recuerdo que esa estúpida logró salirse con la suya me dan ganas de romperle las rodillas y echar a su amiguito a la calle. ¬.¬

-Creo que lo más probable es que me hayas visto en la escuela.-

Anna se mostró sorprendida, lo cual sorprendió a la gran mayoría que estaba acostumbrada a ver solo gestos ceñudos, coquetos o matones en su cara. Y es que Anna lo había visto _todo_…

-¿Eres de nuestra escuela?- Le preguntó con fastidio. Él asintió mientras retrocedía un poco y yo reía por lo bajo. -¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes?-

-Pasa que está en último año, boba.-

-Igual lo hubiera notado porque te comento, Doña Inteligencia Artificial, que conozco a los de último año.-

-Acabo de mudarme.-

-Oh.- Y la rubia retrocedió ante la gran sonrisa que concluyó aquel buen poco de información. De todas maneras, mi amiga no parecía demasiado contenta con lo dicho. Al parecer estaba segura que había visto al sujeto en algún lado, por no decir que lo había seguido a algún otro lado. Además, puedo estar un tanto acertado si es que me atrevo a decir que Pilika y ella no terminarán dándose la mano exactamente…

Aich, yo no sé, pero aquel duelo de miradas entre ese par de locas me ha dado hambre y este estúpido dulce de naranja no me aguanta para nada, así que iré a comer algo. Volteé a ver a mi novio.

-Acompáñame a comer algo, ¿no?-

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

-¿Quién era?- Le pregunté al verlo guardar su móvil nuevamente en su bolsillo trasero. Él me miró con normalidad antes de pasar una mano por sus cabellos azules.

-Hao. Acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciendo que tardará lo menos una hora en llegar.-

Ouh, que mal, yo que tenía tantas ganas de verlo…

-Que horror.- Hablé con falsa pena. Horokeu me vio con esa mirada desaprobatoria que me hace sentir como el ser más vil de la existencia a excepción de Hitler. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora era cruel porque expresaba mi sentir? Valla cosa, me pregunto que hay del libre albedrío… -Oye, sabes que me cae mal, trágatela.-

El chico intentó reprimir su risa.

-En serio, no entiendo esa manía que tienes con Hao, no te hizo nada.-

-Me tocó.- Proclamé con santa seriedad. Horo Horo se quedó estático al oírme decir eso y, antes de poder procesar por completo la información dada, me eché a reír sobre el poco de botanas que me serví. –¡Es broma, es broma! No dejaría que me tocara… tanto.- Mi novio hizo una mueca. –Bueno, pero si quieres saber porque lo '_odio tanto'_, te lo diré.-

-Ah, ¿si?-

-Sipo.-

-Y, ¿desde cuándo te rindes tan fácilmente, eh?- Yo sonreí de lado. Era cierto, normalmente, espero a su súplica número cincuenta antes de escupir lo deseado, sin embargo, ahora era diferente porque pretendía lograr que mi confesión se tornara en una excusa par—

-¡Ren!-

Yo me giré al escuchar mi nombre venir desde la sala. Esperé a que los pasos que oía acercarse se terminaran. Anna entró a la cocina con una expresión que asustaba un tanto. Yo elevé una ceja al saber que aquella visita no traería más que vergüenza y desgracia.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

-Ya lo sé.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Ya sé de donde recuerdo al chico!-

-Ah.- Expresé. Mordí una papita antes de instarla con la mirada a que siguiera hablando, pero antes debía asegurarme de que no tuviera que ver con… -Oye, ¿tiene que ver con el incidente nacional que ocasionaste la semana pasada?-

Sentí el suspiro de resignación de Horokeu. Claro que estaba enterado del despelote y medio que había armado Anna en la escuela, en realidad, estaba casi seguro que más del 80 por ciento de la ciudad lo estaba.

-¿Afectaría en algo si digo que si?-

-No mucho.-

-Bueno, porque tiene mucho que ver.- Alargó con frescura. Yo rodé los ojos. -¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en el vestidor del equipo de baseball de la escuela?- Yo asentí con algo de miedo. –Y, ¿recuerdas que te dije que los sujetos de allí parecían tener los mejores traseros de todo el campus?- Oh, madre, lo recuerdo y también las fot-- ¿Qué? ¬.¬ ¿Ahora nadie puede babearse porque si?

De pronto, tuve que verme obligado a cerrar los ojos ante lo luminosa de su mirada. Carajo, esta mujer si que fabrica lujuria mientras duerme, que asco.

-Pues ese tío que está sentado en tu sala es uno de los regulares del equipo de baseball.- Yo parpadeé. –Lo juro, Ren, yo sabía que lo recordaba de algún lugar.- Yo sonreí en cuanto ella lo hizo. Valla que se sentía bastante orgullosa de su hazaña…

-Estás loca…- Aclaré al tiempo que me acercaba a mi novio, quien parecía querer escaparse de la próxima visión de Annita Kyoyama. Yo lo jalé del brazo para que se quedara junto a mí. Por su parte, la rubia rió un poco. –Será mejor que te largues, pobre Yoh, en serio.-

-De acuerdo, me voy, Rency, pero no es necesario que te muestres preocupado por otros cuando tus verdaderas intenciones son meterte dentro de los pantalones de tu lindo bachiller.- Ja, ja. Me conoce tan bien… -Además, tienes razón, Yoh no está muy feliz que digamos y eso no me hace feliz del tod--

-Lárgate.-

Ella me sacó la lengua.

-Me largo.-

-Bien, adiós.- Y, en cuanto se fue, me giré a ver a mi _lindo bachiller_. Este parecía ido. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-No sé, pero me da la ligera impresión que ustedes dos comparten más que una simple amistad.- Me sopló y yo me quedé callado ante lo dicho. Seguía masticando los restos de papas fritas que me había llevado a la boca, pero al mismo tiempo me daba cuenta que nunca le había mencionado a Horo Horo que Anna y yo éramos más que amigos, bueno, no de esa manera tan intrínseca. Miré hacia un lado cuando lo sentí verme a los ojos. –Oye, Ren, no te preocupes.-

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado?-

-Pues… eso parece.-

-Bueno, en realidad, tengo muchas preocupaciones.-

-Lo sé.-

Alto, está empezando a darme por mi lado, lo cual no es muy bueno. Conozco este escenario y no solo porque ya he visitado a un par de psicólogos predecibles sino porque mi madre y Anna, principalmente ella, suelen utilizar el apoyo para dar confianza y así obligarte hablar. Ja, como uno hubiera hecho algo tan malo como para esconderse debajo de una roca de por vida…

-Quieres saber todo, ¿verdad?- Este me sonrió. Rayos, su sonrisa es tan linda y tan grande que no puedo decirle 'no' a algo que parece prefabricado. –Joder, ahora empezaremos una aburrida charla tipo '_Te ayudamos con tu adicción'_.-

-Oye, no es tan grave, eres tú quien le está aumentando el tamaño, Ren.-

-Pues no es tan grande.-

-Ya lo sé, por eso te lo estoy diciendo, tarado.- Y, paso siguiente, me jaló la mejilla de manera poco amable. Yo me quejé antes de empujarlo. Él rió divertido. –Vamos, ibas a decirme porqué no te agrada mi mejor amigo.-

Yo no hice más que callarme, acercarme a su cuerpo y abrazarlo con fuerza. Refregué mi mejilla contra su pecho antes de sentir como sus brazos se cerraban sobre mis hombros y me apretaban contra él.

-Ex novio, querrás decir.- Y lo sentí tensarse. –No me mientas ahora; se nota a kilómetros que Hao y tú fueron más que amigos en algún momento.- Normalmente, me reiría en estos instantes, pero debo decir que me ha embargado cierta ola de sentimientos en los cuales los celos y la ira se complementan perfectamente. –Sé que… bueno, sería absurdo decir que tienen algo ahora, pero cada vez que los veo juntos…- Suspiré cerrando los ojos. –No sabes cuántas veces he querido romperle cada una de sus malditas articulaciones, de verdad.-

-Valla…-

-¿Sorprendido?- Pregunté antes su muy vaga exhalación. No me tomé la libertad que mirarlo a los ojos, ya que estoy seguro que está portando esa cara de… de… ¡No lo sé!, pero la expresión encierra lo que conozco como confusión y miedo. Siempre que hablo de llevar a cabo ciertos actos del tipo 'gore', él porta esa cara de perro después del regaño. –Oye, no te asfixies tanto por mis estupideces.-

-No me asfixio, Ren, solo pensaba en que… bien, tienes razón en lo que dices.-

-¿Qué parte?-

-Lo mío con Hao.- Yo me separé de él al escucharlo confesar tal cosa. Es que una cosa es saberlo por conclusiones propias y otra muy distinta es que el objeto de tu enamoramiento te lo diga en la cara. Vamos, eso no hace feliz a nadie, en especial, a mí. –No fuimos novios exactamente, pero, de igual manera, no funcionó.-

Je, sentí aquello caerme como si fuera un pedazo de helado de chocolate en medio de la boca.

-Gracias al cielo.-

Lo escuché reír ante mi exhalación de alivio. Bueno, al menos podía decir que había demostrado estar más tranquilo con respecto a Hao y su particular amistad con mi novio. No estaba seguro si nada de eso todavía estaba vivo o algo así, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que aquellos dedos que jugaban con la faja de mis jeans trataban de convencerme de lo contrario.

Y valla que lo estaban logrando…

-Oye, no pretenderás hacerlo aquí, ¿verdad?- Obvio, no. Anna me atormentaría un mes completo, si no era más, y toda la escuela me conocería como _'Rencito, el aguantadito'. _Ya he tenido bastante con las locuras de Anna y sus dotes de fotógrafa, reportera y cosas derivadas a la carrera de comunicaciones. –Horo…- Tuve que reír ante las ganas que me mostraba. Además, ¿desde cuándo conoce tan bien la escalera falsa al segundo piso? Uhm…

-Vamos a tu habitación.-

-¿Estás diciendo que no te importa alejarte del grupo y preocuparlos?-

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

Utilicé mi expresión seria para darle más dramatismo al asunto. Me encanta ver el rostro de mi peliazul cuando oculta ese ligero sonrojo de colegiala avergonzada. Ja, ja. Es que está tan lindo que—

-Ren~, ¿puedo preguntar a dónde es que van?-

Y allí estaba mi tan linda y odiosa amiga rubia con aquella mirada que expelía más que la simple frase '_amo arruinarte la vida con mi sola presencia'._ Yo suspiré antes de ocultar mi rostro en el pecho de mi novio por unos segundos. Horokeu no hizo más que reír ante su inoportunidad y yo no hice más que sacarle el dedo amable para que se fuera a dónde más le apetecía. En serio, la mujer empezaba a hacerme pensar que le gustaba ponerme en ridículo…

-¿Rency?-

-Anna.- Sonrisa hipócrita de mi parte. –Duh, bórrate a la de tres, zorra, arruinas el momento.- Le espetó con cierto tino burlón. No, es que esa cara de drogada feliz que parece tan natural en ella no puede hacer más que arrancarme un carcajada. –_En serio_.-

Horokeu rió y, mientras insistía en arrimarme con sus caderas hacia las escaleras de la cocina, Anna me sacaba la lengua y se llevaba clandestinamente un par de botellas de cerveza. Pero si será borracha…

-Por Kami-sama que los muebles de mi madre sobrevivan a los abusos de la rubia…- Pausa para enterrar mi rostro dizque preocupado en los pliegues que formaban la chamarra de mi lindo novio. Horo no pudo hacer más que volver a reír y abrazarme con fuerza mientras… bien, está de más decir que estaba algo desesperado por llegar a mi espacio personal y eso me encantaba.

¿Qué? No estoy desesperado, sólo que… me _agrada_ que tenga ese tipo de iniciativa cuando soy yo el que siempre hace de zorrón. No, la palabra está bien puesta.

Los segundos pasaron de manera veloz frente a mis ojos y la verdad es que ni cuenta me di cuando ya habíamos pisado el último escalón de aquella angosta escalera que llevaba al segundo piso de casa. Sentí lo pesada de la oscuridad en el ambiente mientras que las manos conocidas que empujaban juguetonamente hasta la puerta indicada. Sonreí divertido al darme cuenta que el tipo de cabellos azules sabía más de lo que yo mismo sabía.

-Empiezas a asustarme.- Comenté en cuanto fui aplastado contra la pared más cercana del lugar. Estaba fría y el contraste con su cálida presencia me hacía sentir bastante cómodo y engreído, aunque aquello suene de lo más ñoño y de quinceañera enamorada. Anna moriría al oírme decir eso, pero olvidé todo aquel pensamiento con respecto a la loca de mi mejor amiga cuando sentí acercarse aquella cálida respiración que me quita la propia y que me obliga, de manera tácita, a dejarme hacer, a dejarme llevar y… -En verdad, empiezas a asustarme.-

-¿Y eso porqué?- Me preguntó, retomando el paso adelantado hacia lo que parecía ser mi habitación.

-Conoces el camino a mi habitación.-

-Ya he venido otras veces.-

-Pero desde esta perspecti— Y no me dejó terminar. De acuerdo, odio que me interrumpan, pero Horo puedo interrumpirme todo lo que se le pegue la gana y más si es besándome, besándome de manera bastante… ¡inmoral! Wo, wo, wo, ¡un segundo!

Y lo detuve. No, es que tiene que haber una explicación para…

-¡Un segundo!- Le espeté con la sonrisa enorme que podía sentir en mi cara. Ya habíamos entrado a mi habitación, yo había puesto el cerrojo de manera perfecta y él no hacía más que besarme de una manera que jamás había sentido venir de su propia lengua. Dios, estaba más inquieta que nunca. -¿Cómo es que aprendiste a hacer eso?- Pregunté con curiosidad acercándome a él nuevamente, enredando mis brazos en su cuello y rozando la punta de mi nariz con la suya.

-No lo sé, solo… ¡solo estoy intentando algo diferente!-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio.-

-No habrás estado practicando con alguien más, ¿verdad?-

-¡Ren!-

Yo reí con ganas ante la cara de indignación que me regalaba. ¡Es que uno tiene que desconfiar! Ya escucharon esa estupidez de mi madre de "_piensa mal y acertarás_". Odio recordarla en momento en los que estoy con Horokeu cuando es por su causa que mi madre saca a flote esa frase en cada cena que tenemos y me obliga a dejarla a medias por no querer escucharla más. También odio que me moleste con el hecho de que todavía soy un niño y no pare de decir que estoy jugando con fuego al estar con él y blah, blah, blah. Al demonio y su maldita experiencia heterosexual que me sirve una mierda.

-Rency, ¿estás bien?- Y me besó para volverme a la realidad. Los movimientos lentos regresaron a mis dedos y siguieron con su labor de despejar el terreno. Quería esa camiseta lejos de su piel para poder rozarla y besarla como se me antoje.

-Al demonio.- Le espeté, sorprendiéndolo un poco al halarlo conmigo hasta chocar con el borde de la cama y quedar ambos sobre esta. Sonreí antes de dirigir mis labios hasta los suyos para besarlo e indicarle, a la vez, que podía continuar lidiando con los cuatro botones metálicos de mis jeans.

Oh, es cierto: el ODIA esos pantalones.

Risas burlonas de mi parte.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Me disculpé de inmediato al escucharlo gruñir muy cerca de mis oídos. –Olvidé por completo que estos pantalones y tú no son grandes amigos.-

-Valla, gracias por ponerlo así.-

-Como quieras, pero date prisa.-

-¿Tienes unas tijeras?- Preguntó en cuanto se dio cuenta que a los muy desgraciados no les daba la gana de cooperar en este momento. Los miró unos segundos antes de preguntar y, por supuesto, hacerme reír como demente. Esto es demasiado divertido, DEMASIADO. -¡Ren, cállate antes de que me vea obligado a amordazarte!-

-…Oh, Dios, hazlo.- Le respondí sin pensar aunque la idea me parecía de lo más divertida, tentadora y deliciosa. Anna me había comentado acerca de lo bien que se siente ser… bueno, sometido y tal. Por mi parte, nunca lo intenté.

**«ғ****lowerѕ»**

-Oh, _mierda_… ¡Demonios…!- Créanme que… no, no puedo decir nada coherente en estos instantes, pero si pudiera tener un segundo de lucidez lo utilizaré para decirle a mi novio que lo amo y que deberíamos repetir esto más seguido aunque eso signifique muerte cerebral prematura. Es que esto… -No, espe— Que no te detengas… NO te detengas o juro que te mato.-

Lo escuché reír a pesar de estar sumergido en una extraña burbuja de sensaciones varias. Sentía mi corazón latir tan fuerte que, de un segundo a otro, saltaría por mi garganta; mis manos estaban demasiado tensas para ser verdad y mi trasero había dejado de dolerme desde que el ritmo aumentó. Siempre logra conseguir llegar al ángulo perfecto en el que sólo va a oírme pedir por más y más.

Este hijo de su madre no sabe lo que me está haciendo…

De pronto, sentí una muy ligera brisa chocar contra uno de mis oídos. Era sofocante por causa del ambiente caliente, pero podía sentirla erizar mis cabellos poco a poco como si se tratara de la más helada. Sonreí al escucharlo decir que, cada vez que hacíamos esto, sentía que su amor por mí aumentaba más y más. ¿Extraño? Bueno, sólo un… poco…

No pude evitar apretar los ojos y cerrar la bocota en cuanto lo sentí tomarme de la cintura para levantarme y, así, obligarme a quedar sentado sobre sus caderas. Suspiré pesadamente en el instante en que nos quedamos quietos, respirando de manera agitada mientras mi pecho rozaba con el suyo y mis manos se mantenían apretando sus hombros.

-Continúa…- Le dije casi en un susurró, y es que ya no me salía la voz por ningún lado ni aunque me esforzara. Me acomodé sobre él antes de sentirlo moverse nuevamente y, claro, acariciar mis caderas y muslos y… -Eres delicioso.- Y lo abracé, enredando mis brazos en su cuello y besando levemente la superficie húmeda del mismo. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, mis manos se soltaron y caminaron por toda la extensión de sus brazos con el objeto de tomar sus manos. Necesitaba tenerlas entre las mías por lo menos un segundo antes de terminar...

-Rency, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?- Y depositó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Yo negué con la cabeza porque, obviamente, no había oído nada. Apretó el lazo que había formado con nuestras manos y volví a negar, convencido que sólo había sido una ligera brisa lo que chocó contra mis oídos en esos instantes. Su mejilla se pegó a la mía en un intento de comodidad apresurada.

Ahh…

-¿Qué importancia tiene ahora? No…- Y solté un gemido largo que le informó que me había corrido sin previo aviso con todo aquel roce oportuno por parte de su abdomen. Maldita sea… -Maldita sea…-

-Vamos, Ren, no importa.- Me contestó ante la primera condena que había soltado entre mis dientes apretados. Mis tobillos se torcieron de repente y la visión se me nubló desde que mi rostro se perdió con ansias entre sus cabellos azulados, los cuales desprendían un aroma tan… de hombre y mis sentidos estúpidos lo reconocían como suyo y solo suyo.

Horokeu rió felizmente sobre mi oreja, separándome de mi pequeño espacio personal porque… ¡De acuerdo, lo acepto! Lloriqueo cuando sigo siendo sometido a brutales embestidas y ya estoy fuera de combate. ¿Felices? Y ni siquiera Anna lo sabe porque, si lo supiera, intentaría violarme con alguno de sus juguetes raros de colores.

-Rency…- Lo sentí besar mis cabellos mientras masajeaba mi trasero sin motivo en especial. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, llenándome al mismo tiempo con aquel delicioso y cálido liquido suyo. Arqueé mi espalda antes de que decidiera empujarme de vuelta al colchón, retirándose de mi entrada y iniciando una larga caminata de besos desde mi vientre hasta el centro de mi pecho que subía y bajaba y volvía a subir, demostrando que estaba a punto de perder el aliento por completo. –Rency...- Yo lo observé con los ojos mojados, casi muertos. El sueño estaba entrando a mi sistema y las manos no me respondían. Solo sonreí, esperando que se le ocurriera abrazarme YA. -Te amo.-

-Yo más.- Le respondí, siendo palabras casi inaudibles desde que mi garganta experimentaba la sequía de siempre, pero ya no importaba un carajo desde que mis labios estaban siendo asaltados por los algo secos de mi novio, succionando solo un poco, lo necesario. Me giré, indicándole con un par de dedos que se acercara para abrazarme y permitirme dormir bajo lo caliente de su respiración y tranquilizantes latidos.

Si, cursi, y ¿qué? El amor te vuelve estúpido, ¿no? No me miren cuando empiece a ver novelas o termine comprándome tarjetas rosadas solo para guardarle mensajes de niña en el bolsillo de los jeans.

¡Bueno! Ya he hecho eso, pero eso no es el punto.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?-

-Pensé que estabas cansado.-

-¿No te gustaría disfrutar de mi inconsciencia un rato?- Yo reí, era mega divertido imaginar el inmenso signo de interrogación en la bella cara de mi novio, formado gracias a las retardadas cosas que hablo cuando mi boca habla por defecto.

-No… hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- Me detuve y me giré a verlo. ¿ESO era una sonrisa pervertida? Ja, ja, no way. –Porque suena divertido.- Y mientras mis ojos volvían a abrirse, sus labios se sellaron sobre mi cuello.

-Oh, rayos, SERÁ divertido.-

**«****ғ****lower****ѕ****»**

**Autora**

_SI, YO DE NUEVO! :D Soy feliz, este fic me hace feliz y el HoroxRen me hace MUY feliz. En realidad, estaba estancada, TOTALLY estancada, pero ya no. Tuve ciertas revelaciones que me ayudaron a terminar lo prometido. NO ME ODIEN! TOT Juro que tengo buenas explicaciones y excusas y lo que quieran!! La inspiración SK estaba dead desde que me enviciaron con cosas que NUNCA llegaron a ser ni tantito de geniales como SK lo es. En serio, solo un grupo de niños geniales y 'super' diferentes han podido llenar mi triste alma falta de yaoi, fics míos y cosas parecidas._

_Bueno, ¿me extrañaron? XD LOL Ya, está bien, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y JURO actualizar esto de nuevo. *kisses*_

_**¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_Flowers © Juny S. Tao_


End file.
